The Cursed Maker
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: Why couldn't he live the rest of his life in peace? A man that had seen and done nearly everything imaginable just wants to retire in peace, why do these pesky kids want him to join their organisation when he had clearly said he didn't want to. If only he knew that his daughters daughter was among the Akatsuki's targets, maybe that'll force him out of his retirement. Older! Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_**He was tired of it all. He had seen strength, he had seen so many days and he had seen…pain. I sat down beside him, watching as the water lapped against itself, and the man's tired blue eyes drooped slightly. He sighed and I looked at him curiously,**_

" _ **What's wrong?" he kept silent for a brief moment before he replied,**_

" _ **She died in my arms…"**_

 _ **Then I felt multiple pairs of coal black hands clasp on my shoulders and neck and drag me back; I had managed to break into my own imagination. When I opened my eyes, after minutes of keeping them clenched shut, to behold the hooded guardian of my vault of ink. His vulpine red eyes burned in my memory as I ran away…**_

 **Yo guys!**

 **This is a story that takes a twist on history, yet again. My friend Kilare thought of this and I guess he permitted me to write it down, hope it's what you think, dude. Oh and thank you very much.**

 **Obito's plans to take over the world are a tad bit different that in canon, read to find out.**

 **I'm going to let you read this cuz I have nothing of significance to add so…**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

Musical bells chimed above Tobi as he pushed open the door of a building, Sasori, in his human body, quietly followed after him. Both took their time to look at the layout of the shop they had entered; it had dolls, teddy bears, nut crackers and every other sort of toy imaginable neatly stacked on the shelves, each one clean and well maintained despite the reputation they had heard about the elusive toy shop.

The toy shop was approximately outside of konoha's borders in a patch of land that had a smoothly flowing stream passing through and soft, lush grass around with a paved path leading towards the door of the shop. The building was about the same size as a typical residential building, painted in soothing blue pain and white paint outlining the windows, the door also look comparatively new, shining with glossing red paint. Despite the welcoming posture the shop brought to the visitors there was also an underlying rumour going around that the owner of the shop allowed people to see his toys but never allowed the, to purchase anyone, no matter how tempting, 'it's best for your sanity if you don't question something's,' he would always say when they asked him. If a person ever got too grabby and stole a toy the horrors the person would go through, especially at the dead of night, would almost nearly drive the person insane, that was until the mysterious owner tracked the person down and took back his toy.

The cursed toy shop was the name circulating around Fire country, but the sign board at the top wrote 'Grandpas Toy Emporium'. It was mostly being treated as a haunted house that people visited on holidays.

Sasori lightly ran his hand over an immaculately white teddy bear with beady black eyes, his Akatsuki robe rustling as his wooden hand passed over the other multi-coloured teddy bears. His mind went back to the bear his parents had given him that had been burnt through by a strong acid, fond memories…

Meanwhile Tobi was cautiously looking around the ghostly empty store, his lone coal black eye making sure to look at each thing twice. When he was a genin in Konoha he had heard stories about the elusive toy store, but most dismissed it as myths, despite fervent insistence that it was indeed real. Though the owner of the store, although shrouded in mystery, was also said to be a super powerful ex-Konoha shinobi who retired after a tragic accident. He could vaguely guess who this person was, he just hoped to every power protecting him that the man wouldn't connect him to the incident he had retired; the man's abilities were direly needed in the Akatsuki, not because of any significant death but that the man was known as a 'battle finisher'.

The Uchiha's eyes snapped forward to the far side of the room directly opposite the front door when he saw a pair of white rabbit ears peak out from behind the counter. He coughed into his hand and spoke up,

"I'm here to see-"

"I know why you're here?" the hiding person squeaked, the voice sounded like a male child; his guess was proven right when the person leaped onto the counter and sat down cross legged on it. He was a healthily tanned boy with bright blue eyes and a full head of blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck, he cocked his head to side when the S rank ninja didn't respond quickly, still trying to figure out if the boy was wearing a rabbit ear costume. The boy had on stark white shorts and shirt but was barefoot. The boy seemed to be getting impatient with their silence, "your that guy that killed Chiyo-obaa-sama and your that guy that's been asking about Ji-sama in town, am I right?"

"That's surprisingly astute for one of your age," Sasori muttered,

The boy slowly shook his head, "your first mistake was thinking I was human, bro,"

"Stop antagonizing the guests, Yami-chan," a voice said, the person walked in from the door behind the counter to reveal the elusive toy store owner. The man stood tall with blood red hair that had streaks of grey in it, bright blue eyes that showed grandfatherly love but at the same time showed the years of heartbreak he had gone through ever since he had quit as a shinobi from Konoha. He had some light laughter lines on the sides of his mouth and a small peaking, red-grey beard. The history books said that the shinobi was the same age as the dead Sandaime but what they were seeing was a sixty something year old man that didn't look a day over forty. The man was wearing a red vest and red track suit pants with a towel draped over his shoulder, like he had just come back from a morning jog, which was true. His exposed arms showed that the years of being in retirement had not toned down the lean muscle he had built. The man rolled his neck and propped his elbows on the counter, beside the curious rabbit-boy, and said, "Now why would two gentlemen like yourself be in my shop?" the boy named Yami squinted his eyes suspiciously at the duo,

The men looked at each other and a secret message passed between them, proceed with caution.

Tobi was the one that spoke, "you seem to be well acquainted with us,"

"Yami-chan here keeps me updated on things happening outside my shop, stuff outside of Konoha," this mean that the man vaguely knew about them, "do you know who I am?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the cursed maker. Most people seem to have forgotten about the older intakes in the older editions on the bingo books," Sasori said,

"Thank goodness for that, the silence helps me concentrate,"

"What if we told you that your strength could still be used for a good cause? That the world still needs the legendary Uzumaki again?" Obito said,

"I'd say you should stop trying to stoke my ego and get to the point, sonny," Naruto chuckled quietly, Yami hid his giggles behind his hands,

"We're from an organization of S rank ninja and we wish to recruit you. With you being there the world would fall to our might and we will have no opposition to bring about a new world order,"

"Oh? And you were so confident I would go along with this your plan why…?" Naruto raised a single eyebrow,

"Because we know you still miss your goddaughter, Naruto-san,"

It was minute but a small change happened to Naruto, or a few small changes; his eyes drooped and his shoulders sagged tiredly, then he clenched his fists, then finally he glared at the duo, the air felt like it had been charged with electricity, "you watch your words, child," he grit out and snapped upright, Yami too glared darkly at them,

"I wouldn't come all this way to stick my hand in the mouth of a bear, sir," Tobi suddenly felt even more respectful of the man, his sharingan may have been powerful but Naruto had fought against the Sandaime and Shimura Danzo and succeeded, that was a feat that was buried away from prying eyes, though it was still agreed that Uzumaki Naruto, the old shinobi, was still someone not to be messed with, "we mean everything we say, you can see your goddaughter again if our organization succeeds," the air thickened dangerously and both began to subtly prepare themselves if all hell broke loose,

"Leave the dead, dead. My daughter is no longer in pain, leave her in peace," he pointed to the door and it snapped open, "now leave…before I change my mind," all the grandfatherly comfort had left his eyes and his general demeanour and what now stood before them, commanding them to leave, was the legendary Uzumaki himself, the Cursed maker. There was a reason Hiruzen Sarutobi, his team mates, Danzo and even the Sannin, Orochimaru included, heavily respected the man. He had been a neutral party to all of them, the snake Sannin had even paid him a leisurely visit not too long ago, but when his blood began to boil and the infamous Uzumaki blood lust reared its bloody head them it was best advised to retreat.

Tobi and Sasori though didn't run. Naruto strength and years of experience was too valuable for him to become a potential enemy. The Uchiha always had his 'katoametsukami'…

The masked man reached back without looking and closed the door slowly, "I'm sorry, Naruto-san, but we can't take no as an answer,"

Naruto's greying red hair shadowed his eyes and Yami leaped onto the table into a crouched position, like a rabbit about to leap forward like a bullet, "are you certain you don't want to leave?" he dropped his towel onto the counter with shaky hands, and cracked his knuckles,

The S rank duo bravely stared down the older man, "you understand right? We don't want you coming after us later,"

"There are worse pains than death…and I will show you each one," his right hand swished to Yami, the rabbit boy, and the boy immediately hunched over in his stance, his white shirt tore off his body as thick muscles exploded from his arms, his spine moved to sight and his legs broke apart and formed legs patented to rabbits. The boys incisors shot down past his chin and drool dribbled from his mouth, claws erupted out of his hands and feet. He let out deep feral, enraged roar that ruffled the red and black robes of the two highly ranked shinobi, despite the distance between them.

Yami shot to the duo as Naruto leaped over the counter with one hand; that was when the teddy bears and dolls lined around them stood up, their eyes now shone white. Naruto frowned sharply and nodded, "attack," each toy, from rocking horses to tiny figurines in doll houses all went under different but still very similar transformations. They grew claws and fangs, their height doubled and their mouth opened wide, inky black void glowed inside. They didn't hesitate to rain down around the two ninja.

Obito and Sasori were now regretting walking into the cursed maker's toy shop. Yami squealed and slashed at Sasori, the puppet master ducked under the blow made sure to dodge the subsequent slashes from the lethally sharp claws. He saw an opening and spat out a poison senbon from his mouth, the needle broke against the rabbit monsters torso and he cursed to himself as a rocking horse tried to bite off his leg. A sharp blade shot from his palm and he cut through the horse easily and breathed out a corrosive acid over the dolls that attempted to rain down on him. Obito's sharingan spun lazily as he idly used his kunai to slice through some monster teddy bears, he was forced to let go of his weapon when a green bean bag swallowed his arm. His eyes widened in surprised as Naruto's hand exploded from his chest, the old man had moved so fast he didn't sense him in time; he burst into chakra smoke to reveal that Naruto had impaled one of his teddy bear monsters. The man grunted and shook off the dead creature, his eyes roved over the chaos in his store; Sasori was now fighting inside his Hiruko puppet armour and Obito was phasing through attacks and breaking wooden horse heads. Yami let out a high pitched squeal and his claws blurred over Sasori's puppet armour, the man made sure to use his iron scorpion tail to clang against the attack. He pushed the rabbit boy back and spun on his heels; his tail slashed through a shelf and caved it on the rabbit. His eyes moved to Obito and he bore witness to a blazingly fast taijutsu fight between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. Naruto's fist phased through Obito's head and the man jabbed at the man's stomach, Naruto moved away from the blow and expertly feinted his next attack to the other man's chest but instead spun around and nailed his head with his elbow. He grabbed the dazed man's cloak and Spartan kicked him out of his store, breaking through the sturdy wooden door.

On instinct four blue chains slithered out from the base of his neck and clanged against a poison tipped kunai Sasori had shot out from his mouth. Naruto slowly looked over his shoulder and Yami blurred behind him, using his body to take the attacks. The corrosive tipped poison allowed the weapons to slice through the boy, weakening him but only making even more feral; the hair on his hair spiked up uncontrollably and he hopped blazingly towards the puppet master, dodging the kunai that were sent to him until, against Sasori's anticipation, he passed by him but the diversion worked immensely; his eyes went forward again and his puppet head was immediately smashed to pieces by Naruto's knee. The man hopped behind the man and dug his fingers through the wooden armour, yanking out the puppet master inside and hastily throwing him out of his store before the man could spew out knock out poison on him.

The sixty something year old man sniffed and wiped his nose with his forearm, before he ran out of the store with Yami hopping beside him, the poison tipped kunai lodged in his body. More chains sprouted out of his arms and they all combined into a drilling point, the chain drill flew to Obito and the boy crossed his forearms over his chest to take the attack. A purple chest flickered around him and sparks flew around as he struggled to hold back the drill, Sasori grunted and stood up smoothly. He wasted no time unsealing his Kazekage puppet and sending it out to Naruto. The man's eyes widened fractionally when he saw the puppet and he snarled at Sasori, still drilling against the impenetrable Susanno armour. He called back his chains to leap away from iron sand spikes that shot from the puppets mouth, Yami hopped from spike to spike but was summarily impaled by an iron sand spike through his chest, bubbly black blood poured from the wound and his mouth but he stubbornly ripped the spike out and roared at the puppet master. Naruto cupped his hand, his blue chakra chains flailing around him, and blew into it, he pushed his palms out to Obito, who had dropped the Susanno and was running to the older man, and to his shock silver glinting spoons flew from the man's hand to him. He flipped over a few, a single spoon passed by his eye and his Mangekyo sharingan analysed it, they didn't look out of the ordinary but it was always best to be careful when it came to fighting against Naruto. The spoons splashed into the stream behind him and he was pushed forward from the resulting explosion, he made sure to phase through Naruto's hand when it reached forward to rip his heart out, the man frowned at the ability; his chains lashed after Obito.

Yami coughed out more blood as iron sand impaled his back, his shoulders hunched over tiredly but he growled lowly, limping forward to Sasori. Iron sand though gathered around him and lifted him into the air in a ball; Sasori clenched his fist and Yami was summarily crushed by the sand attack, black and white blood dripped from the ball. The S rank puppet master quickly sent his puppet to Naruto to assist Tobi. The man noticed this and cupped his hands again, blowing into them and a large table knife formed right before their eyes. He brought it down on the ground and the duo were forced to leap away as the earth cracked towards them, Naruto blurred to Tobi first but grunted in shock as something impacted his neck. His vision became blurry and he wobbled on his feet uncertainly, his chains crumbled behind him and he staggered forward. The table knife broke apart into wispy white air, he tiredly looked over his shoulder and snorted when he saw a single Hiruko arm levelled at him, he pulled out the knock out senbon that was lodged in his neck and smirked slowly at the duo,

"Smart one, puppet user," Sasori nodded in appreciation, "old age must really be catching up to me…that's never happened before…Yami or not…" he muttered quietly. Naruto lilted on his feet and fell down face first. Tobi actually let out a sigh of relief at that and carefully walked up to the knocked out war veteran, picked him up and began rushing back to Ameagakure with Sasori.

What they both weren't aware of was that Naruto's kekkai genkai, the Dualism, even though it allowed Naruto to be able craft anything he could think of it had a major downside; his natural senses were shut down when he began crafting something, forcing him to rely on his eyes and ears to keep watch, that was why he created Yami the rabbit boy, to watch his back while he was creating something. The other reason he had created Yami was to be a play toy to his dead surrogate daughter, or his goddaughter, when the boy was in his full rabbit form. As Naruto was being transported to Ame in his head, like a dream, memories of when he was younger went through his mind. They were the better days for him, mainly because his daughter was still alive.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ne, ne, Tou-san are we there yet?" a small red haired child asked loudly as she tugged on the blue robe of a taller red haired man. The man looked down at her and grinned widely, his pearly whites glinting in the sun at his impatient surrogate daughter; he picked her up and swung her on his back, the girl giggled loudly.

"Look over there, what do you see?" he point at a large rock monument with two faces carved on, one of a man world renown as the 'Kami of Shinobi' and the other as his silent but equally as deadly brother. The girl squinted her eyes,

"Two guys with _big_ heads…?" she emphasized the word 'big',

The man chuckled and shook his head, "no, kiddo. Those are what Konoha refer to as Hokage, that is the Hokage's monument," he said it carefully to the girl,

"Like with Godaime-Otou-san?" she asked hesitantly,

"Exactly like Godaime-sama, you're very smart," her chest puffed out in pride "…for a three year old,"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

The red haired man chuckled again, his voice blowing through the forest around them, "you have a lot to learn, Kushina-chan,"

"That's why Godaime-Tou-san sent you with me right? To teach me stuff,"

"Not only that; I am also to serve as your guide and your protector," nothing new there; he had been protecting his precious goddaughter since the moment she had been born. There was rarely a day they would be without the other, their connection went so deep the other Uzumaki referred it back to the Nidaime Uzukage's connection with her father the Shodaime Uzukage's younger brother. In a way it was almost like that; he was the present Godaime Uzukage's younger brother and she was the Kage's youngest child.

The red haired man wore neat blue robes that would have looked formal if he did not choose to cut the sleeves neatly and wear a long sleeved mesh armour undershirt under it. He also wore black shinobi sandals and his uncontrollable, uncombed hair had a purple flower his ward had picked from a bush. He also wore a black clothed forehead protector. The girl wore a simple short purple dress with black short pants underneath, on her back was a small blue backpack her mother had given her, though she didn't necessarily need it since her surrogate father had already packed everything she owned and stored it into a storage seal on his left arm.

They had been sent to Konoha to relieve Mito Uzumakis position as jinchuriki from her, replacing her with Kushina. The Godaime and his wife didn't want to part with their rambunctious daughter but they had agreed that the Kyuubi was too much of a natural disaster to fall into the wrong hands. The Nidaime was relieved to hear that a replacement was being sent.

Most might wonder why a member of the royal family wasn't being escorted by a battalion of highly ranked shinobi or even the members of the Kage's personal guards. Why was it that it was only the Godaime's eighteen year old brother that was escorting such a highly valued person?

The answer was simple really. It was because the Godaime's brother, Uzumaki Naruto, was all the girl ever needed and all she ever wanted.

He wasn't called the 'Cursed maker' just for show.

"Ne Tou-san," Naruto hummed to show that he was listening, the girl buried her head in the crook of his neck and squeezed his neck a little tighter in her pudgy arms, he furrowed his eyebrows when she did this; for all three years of knowing Kushina it was very hard to see her when she was nervous, "do you think they're gonna like me?"

He smiled gently and spun her around so she was in his front, clinging to his chest. He pet her head familiarly when she looked up at him with wide, purple eyes, "they'll absolutely love you, Kushi-chan," he hugged her tightly,

"But-but what if they don't…?" she grasped his shirt in both of her small hands and savoured in his warmth,

"Then they'll find out what happens when you cross an Uzumaki," dramatic wind blew around Naruto, throwing his short, spikey hair around. The wind cut abruptly when the child sneezed, "wanna take a ramen break?"

The girl looked up at him dully, her mouth set in a straight line, "is that even a question?"

"For a second there I thought you lost your ramen appetite," he closed both of his eyes and grinned,

"Well you were wrong; I'm always ready for ramen,"

"Good thing your kaa-chan packed enough for an army huh," he set her down on her feet and she summarily dusted down her short, purple dress before she sat down on the ground, watching as the older Uzumaki smoothly unsealed a bento tin and handed it to her. She took the tin with both of her hands, like he had taught her, and dug in, "I'll leave Yami-chan here for you, I have to go and take care of something," he riffled through his robes and pulled out white baby sized rabbit, who wasn't meant to fit there with its size. The creation scratched its ear and leaped down, Kushina hastily caught it while still managing to balance her bento tin.

"Where are you going? Why can't I come?"

He waved his hand flippantly and patted her head, "it's nothing serious, and it's just that we've been followed for quite a while now. Probably mercenaries trying to kidnap you or something," he shrugged and began walking to the forest,

"Can I watch?"

He screwed his lips to the side and idly scratched the small speckle of red stubble on his chin, "Only if you promise to finish dinner when I make it, can you do that for me?"

"Pinkie promise," she chirped and held up her tiny pinkie, he smirked and hooked his bigger pinkie around hers. She then stuffed her mouth with ramen and the wooden rabbit scratched its ear again.

"Watch and learn kiddo,"

He spun around on his heel and sharply got into a taijutsu style, the Uzumaki taijutsu style, and looked on into the darkness of the forest where he detected multiple chakra signatures. One by one about a dozen sword bearing missing ninja marched out of the woods and surrounded them, looking at the confident man hesitantly.

His eyes flicked to a nameless shinobi who leaned toward who he assumed was the leader, if the fact that the man was the bulkiest of them all, and whispered, "I-I-I'm not sure about this Oritoji-san, it's the cursed maker,"

"I can see that. Don't worry, he's over numbered," he pointed his sword at the man, "attack!"

There were thirteen mid ranked shinobi in total. As the first person brought down his sword he spoke, "your first mistake was thinking it was possible to overcome an Uzumaki with numbers alone," he bent away from the attack and threw his palm forward as the blade passed by, smashing the weapon into shards that peppered the owner of the sword and two more of his accomplices, only dazing them long enough for him to bash their heads together and bringing down his elbow on another man. He pulled his leg back, away from a kick and threw it forward, catching a blade stroke with the sole of his feet before he spun around and nailed the attacker with his heel, he grabbed the knocked out man and pushed him to another person. He slapped his palms together and breathed into them, he opened them again and millions of sparkling white butterfly flew out and spiralled around them. The ninja began wildly swinging their arms around to chase them away, until their movements became sluggish, an unknown force cooing them to sleep. Naruto spun around and bent under a desperate punch from the leader, he grabbed the man's elbow and swung his leg over it to nail him straight on his face. He allowed the man to fall on the ground.

He made a flourishing movement with his wrist and the swarm of butterflies rushed over to the remaining ninja, who were preparing to flee into the forest, putting them to sleep just like with the others. The surprising thing about it was that it wasn't a genjutsu.

Naruto grabbed the leader from the ground and lifted him clean off his feet, shaking the man to wake him up, "be glad I didn't kill you, I only did that because she was watching. But there are worse things than death these days. Do you want to find out what?" the man frantically shook his head, "good. Now pick up your balls and leave…before I change my mind," he dropped the man and watched as they scampered away from him with their tails between their legs, "that was almost too easy, I didn't even use my kekkai genkai that much," he snapped his fingers and the white butterflies exploded into cool gusts of wind,

"Tou-san is so cool!" Kushina cheered, "When are you going to teach me to do that butterfly thingy,"

He bopped her nose and sat down to eat, "I call that 'thingy' my first stage butterfly effect, it's one of those special things only I can do. Do you remember what they're called?"

"You mean like kaa-chan's chains? You said they're called bloodline powers right?"

"Bloodline _abilities_ but that was close," he laughed to himself when she pumped her fist in the air, still balancing her ramen lunch in her other hand, "you're still too young to understand what it is,"

The girls face turned red with embarrassment and she raised a finger to tell the man off until more ninja dropped around them, this time they were wearing Konoha hitaite. Naruto looked at them with mild curiosity until one of them stepped forward and bowed politely to them,

"I apologise for the intrusion, Naruto-sama, Tobirama-sama sent us to escort you to Konoha,"

Naruto nodded and bent down for to begin eating his ramen, "you'll have to give us a few minutes, we're on our lunch break,"

 _Flashback_

Naruto groaned and rubbed his neck as his eyes flickered open. The old man licked his dry lips as his blue eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of where he had been dropped off. He sat up from the bed he had been placed on and from what he could see he was in a cell; there was even bathroom to the right of the room. He was at least grateful that there wasn't any horrible stench or rodents scampering around. He got to his feet and groaned again when he felt his chakra fluctuate; he looked down at his palms and saw that there were black gloves over his hands with a purple kanji for _restraint_ glowing softly on them. He smirked in amusement and shook his head, he could only guess that there were four more chakra restraint seals as well as super suppressors on his body, the suppressors function were to strain the flow of chakra to his hands or anywhere at all. The restraints were to back up the suppressors, neither were to limit his movements but he instinctively knew that the cell he was kept in was reinforced with seals. He walked forward to the iron rod cell door, which replaced the wooden door that used to be there; they had even taken the initiative to remove the whole wall to the corridor and replaced it with seal reinforced iron bars. He ran his fingers over a bar shortly before he grasped two in each hand and peered out. There was a dimly lit corridor outside his cell going down to his left; he instinctively knew that he might as well be in the only prisoner's cell in the entire building. He also deduced that he was in a supped up bedroom that had been made into an impromptu cell. (Just think of a regular old prison cell, but with just the perks of having a clean personal bathroom and bed)

He chuckled and placed his forehead on the bars, "this should be interesting," he didn't even raise his head when he heard numerous footsteps walk towards his room-cell,

"I see your awake, Naruto-san," a voice said,

"Obviously," he replied and looked up; there were about ten red cloud cloak wearing people standing outside his impromptu but still very sturdy cell. Even though he had retired from active shinobi duties he still made sure to keep current on matters happening outside his shop. From what he could remember six of the ninjas standing outside his cell were S rank and the rest he could only guess were unclassified. He stood up straight and crossed his arms as he looked at each of them; Kisame, who had a small smirk etched on his face, Kakuzu, who he had a neutral expression on the part of his face he could see, Hidan, who kept on licking his lips and chuckling to himself, Itachi, who couldn't hold his gaze for too long even though his sharingan wasn't activated, Diedara, who was glaring bloody murder but wisely kept his mouth closed and Sasori, who was closest to him and was looking him over with critical eyes. There was a stoic man with purple rippled eyes, a female with purple hair and a chin piercing, a black and white creature with a Venus fly trap around his head and finally the orange masked man that had the sharingan as well but it was also deactivated.

The man with the purple rippled eyes spoke first, and he assumed he was the apparent leader because of it, "Uzumaki Naruto, the cursed maker, it's nice we finally meet,"

The older by far man shrugged, "you could say that, yes. How did you get the rinnegan?"

"I was born with them. Now…are you going to reconsider your choice?"

"Of course not, I won't going to join your little group but I am going to be staying for a while, I want to see how far you guys can go with your ambition,"

Kakuzu snorted, "You think you can break out of there? Those are level nine restraint and suppression seals, those iron bars are imbued with unbreakable obsidian steel. You won't even be able to summon enough chakra to keep yourself warm…idiot,"

Naruto slowly smiled in amusement, "ah Kakuzu, the famed man that survived against the Shodaime Hokage. You'd think these things can hold me wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I do think so," the immortal man replied quickly,

"You'll find out in time that I can fight without my chakra," he turned to Tobi, "and you, child, would find out how mad an Uzumaki can really get," and finally he turned, surprisingly, to Hidan, "and _you_ …if you think you can sacrifice me to your god I _dare_ you to come in here and try,"

"Did you just fucking dare me, you old piece of shit?" Hidan yelled,

"Yes I fucking dared you, you disgusting rodent. Come in and do something about it, I need some entertainment!" he stepped back and motioned for the jashinist to enter,

"Don't listen to him, idiot," Kakuzu said lowly but Hidan was too far gone, Pein didn't even try to stop him from pushing the cell door open, the seals recognized him and allowed him entry,

"I'll just take some of your blood and show you the glory of Jashin-sama!" Hidan screamed and ran at Naruto, his scythe swiping upwards,

Naruto jumped backwards, still trying to get used to the added weight the restraint seals had on him. He slipped away from a smash and grabbed the downed weapon with his left gloved hand and swung over the weapon, smashing his knee against Hidan's cheek and blasting him across the room to the iron bars. Naruto ran at the priest and slid on his knees when Hidan swiped with his scythe again, the war veteran pulled the man's feet out from under him and flipped over him, his hand still holding the leg so Hidan again careened across the room and bashed against the wall. The red haired man hopped on his heels and chuckled to himself, motioning for Hidan to come at him again. The mad man gladly obliged by screaming and racing to him, he was surprised when Naruto stepped into his guard and grabbed his neck in a strong choke hold. The older red haired man grit his teeth at the action and whirred around, he smashed the priest on the iron bars, not stopping until Hidan dropped his scythe and blood poured from his mouth. Naruto head butted him once and roughly grabbed his hand, placing it on the cell door; the seal recognised Hidan and opened up. The Akatsuki began preparing for a fight; Naruto ignored them and threw the man in his grasp to the wall and made sure to kick the tri-pronged scythe to Hidan, the weapon sliced clean though his head and nailed him to the wall, not that he was too aware of that; his eyes were spinning. Naruto flexed and clenched his black gloved hands and looked at the S rank ninja that were in ready taijutsu stances, waiting for him to attack. The man rolled his eyes and turned back into his cell, turned back to them and used his right hand to close the cell door, it clicked back into place.

"One of the ways to qualify to become the next Uzukage, once upon a time, was to live at least a year of your life without chakra; the elders would seal off your chakra, leaving only the barest minimum for you to live on. My brother, Mitsuki, my sister, Hanabi and I did this when we became genin. Mitsuki just impressed them more," he shrugged and smiled at them with the almost eternal amused glint in his eyes, "I also have numerous other ways to get out of here,"

The nine ninja remained quiet; Hidan still hadn't picked himself up. Diedara fought down the flinch when Naruto's eyes flicked over to him,

"Do you want to have a go against me as well?" Diedara didn't reply, "I thought so. If you plan on using your sharingan on me you need to have more chakra than me, restraint seals or not," he said this ominously but most assumed it was Itachi he was talking to, "what's for dinner?"

 _The Hokage's tower,_

 _Konohagakure no Sato,_

Tsunade Senju tiredly rubbed her aching forehead as she received a report from ANBU operative Crane. The man was standing at attention, telling his superior exactly what he had seen,

"The shop was burnt down but I was able to find a detached puppet arm in the wreckage,"

"That's enough Crane, dismissed,"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," and he marched out of the office smoothly. The Senju sighed and rubbed her forehead again, closing her eyes and sighing,

"Why didn't you just stay, Naruto-senpai?"

"Hime, what's up?" Jiriaya said as he dropped on her window seal,

"They took him, Jiriaya," she said quietly and sat up in her chair, staring the Sannin straight in the eyes as it finally dawned on him who 'him' was,

"That's not possible-"

"Do I _look_ like I'm playing around?" she asked,

"I mean…this is _Naruto_ we're talking about!"

"I know, only kami knows what horrible things they're doing to him now," little did they know that at the moment Naruto was merrily slurping ramen out of a deep bowl, not even having the decency to blow on it while Sasori watched on, perplexed that a man like Naruto would love ramen so much and confused at how it wasn't scorching his tongue. Back in Konoha, Tsunade abruptly brought her clenched fist down on her desk, "we need to go and retrieve him, and I know who to send,"

"Slow down hime…I can go get him, no sweat,"

"No, you'll need support. Shizune!" she yelled and the woman's assistant rushed into the room, "go call team Gai, team Kakashi, team Kureanai and team Asuma, hurry!" the younger medic saluted and ran to summon the teams the Hokage had called. Tsunade though froze when she realized something; it seemed jiriaya also realized the same thing,

"What if he-"

"Damn it," she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, "he's going to kill us,"

"She doesn't have to go, she could stay back,"

"She'll give us all headaches…besides…he's bound to find out sooner or later, why not sooner. I just hope he doesn't kill us,"

As if on cue the door burst open and team Kakashi walked in. Kakashi and Tenzo stood tall over them but the three students also stood out. One was a black haired boy with a black long sleeved shirt under his chunin flak jacket and brown khaki pants, he also had fingerless gloves, he had a tanto sheathed on his back and in his right hand he had a sketchpad. The next was a girl with pink hair in a red apron shirt and short black pants, over her torso was a chunin flak jacket; she looked at the Hokage with worried green eyes, expecting maybe a reprimand of some sort. The last person was a female with blood red hair that fell down just over her shoulders and two long fang-like bangs reached down to her chin; she wore a short sleeved red battle kimono with a black sash around her waist, there was a long slit to the right of her kimono, showing she also had on black shorts, she also had a katana sheathed on her back. The girl also wore her chunin flak jacket proudly but she looked at the two nervous Sannin suspiciously.

"What's this all about, Baa-chan, Ero-Sannin?"

"Manners, Mikoto-chan," Kakashi said with an eye smile,

"Sure, sure," the girl said flippantly, "what's this big, super important thing Shizune-nee-chan was screaming about?"

"She wasn't screaming, Mikoto-teme," Sakura muttered to the girl quietly,

The teams that had been called filed into the room, "everyone's here, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as her head peaked into the room,

"Thank you, Shizune," the black haired woman nodded and closed the door, "you may all be wondering why I called you here, firstly," she waved her hand and the shadows at the corners of the room lightened and she pressed her pointer finger on a seal on her table, there was a slight clicking sound that resonated round the room, "this is a mission of double S rank importance,"

"I knew it, pay up, Ino-chan," Tenten whispered to the blonde girl beside her and the girl grudgingly passed over fifty ryu to the bun haired girl, Tsunade coughed to get their attention,

"Has any of you ever heard of the 'Cursed maker'?" the Senju asked and deafening silence fell on the assembled ninja; ever so hesitantly Tenzo spoke up,

"Uzumaki Naruto-sama, double S rank. Don't tell me-"

"No he's not dead and no, he hasn't joined the Akatsuki," hearing this Kakashi, Tenzo, Kureanai and Asuma all sighed in relief,

"Wait…Uzumaki…?" Mikoto Uzumaki asked tentatively,

The toad sage winced and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "it's a long story,"

"I'm not leaving until I hear it," she said stubbornly, she crossed her arms to show her rigid stance,

Tsunade sighed, not for the first time that hour either, and stood up, walked to a book shelf and took out an old, beat up edition of the Iwa bingo book. She threw it to the red haired girl, "page 35," the girl hurriedly flipped through the book and her team mates looked over her shoulders to read it as well, the other junior ninja also looked on in. Mikoto then saw the name Yamato had called, Uzumaki Naruto. The picture was of him beaming brightly at the person walking beside him, fully clad in his shinobi uniform, his arms were behind his head in a relaxed pose and he had a katana sheathed on his back. The person he was chatting with wasn't seen but from the very corner of the picture they could see red hair. The information on him was astounding; he was a ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and taijutsu master, with high control of his chakra chains, his regeneration and his kekkai genkai. He had been acclaimed to finishing off hundreds of Iwa and Kumo shinobi during the second and third shinobi war. The book had said that he had been ranked as double S rank, the fifth Konoha ninja to ever reach the rank, was because he hadn't ever failed or retreated in a mission and he had been able to kill the gold and silver brothers as well as the dozens of battalions that had ambushed them, a feat the Nidaime had admitted was miraculous. The sixty something year old man also had other feats under his belt that had proven him as a certified double S rank.

"And you're saying this guy is still alive?" Shikamaru asked sceptically, Tsunade nodded,

"He has to be ancient then, I mean it says right here that he and the Sandaime were about the same age," Kiba said,

"No, he's an Uzumaki; his genes help him stay young," Jiriaya spoke up,

Mikoto was still reading through the older Uzumaki's bingo book entry, but she still said, "Why wasn't I told…?"

"Sarutobi-sensei thought it was for the best, he would have come and taken you away from Konoha if he knew,"

"So he doesn't know I'm here as well," the girl smartly assumed, her fists tightened around the book, "someone from my clan was still alive and kicking and you guys didn't tell me just so he wouldn't take me away…?"

"You can beat us up about it later but now we have a mission," Tsunade said with a hurried undertone before shit actually hit the roof,

"What the hell is more important than answering my questions?" Mikoto snarled,

"Naruto was kidnapped half an hour ago by the Akatsuki,"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the girl tore out the red haired man's page and folded it, storing it safely into her flak jacket,

"We can't just bum rush into the Akatsuki territory, we need a plan," the red haired girl groaned in frustration and threw the book to the ground, she rubbed her eyes to clear the tears that glazed over them, ignoring the sympathetic gazes some of her fellow junior ninja were sending her, "there are six S rank ninja we need to go through and a whole ninja village, plus we have no idea where they're keeping him. Maybe our spy could tell us,"

Jiriaya shook his head negatively, "no help there, he says that they're suspecting him. No letters to or from him in months now. We can't sneak in because the chakra rain he warned me about can detect anything and anyone that isn't from Ame,"

"So that leaves bang-flash-grab-run," Tenzo mused loudly as he scratched his chin,

"Bang-flash-grab-run?" Neji asked, speaking audibly for the maybe the first time,

"It's a classic plan Nidaime-sama came up with in the second shinobi war. We 'bang' the door down, throw in a 'flash' bomb, 'grab' the prisoner and 'run'. It's a manoeuvre he formed when he didn't have enough ninja to spare to rescue the fire daimyo when Kumo and Tea shinobi kidnapped him. It was…it was Naruto-sama and Danzo-sama that went through with it. Alone.

"That sounds like a plan,"

The toad sage snapped his fingers, "Oh and hey, if we break him out maybe he'll help us escape with our lives," that's if he isn't too pissed off to help out,

"Guys this Naruto is _old_ , I mean he is really, _really_ _old_ ," strangely it was Chouji that said this, "how much help can he give us to escape?"

The Senju woman winced slightly before she replied, "believe it or not…we have been keeping regular correspondence with Naruto-ku-san ever since he retired," Mikoto threw her hands in the air in exasperation, "he's still in great shape," it surprisingly sounded perverse when Tsunade said it…

"What else have you guys been hiding from me?! You know what? I don't care, I'm going to go and rescue Naruto right now, either your with me or not," she shoved past Kakashi as he placed his hand on her shoulder,

"Mikoto-chan wait!" Sai called after her, the girl grunted and looked over her shoulder at him, "I'm coming with you,"

"Of all people," Asuma groaned,

"I might not look like I care about any of this…actually I don't…but I also want to get to the bottom of this, I have some questions I need answered and I know you guys won't give me those answers,"

"It's troublesome but he's right, with all due respect Hokage-sama, Jiriaya-sama, I want to meet this fossil," Chouji snorted and shovelled a fist full of chips into his mouth, he didn't need to tell them where he was standing in the matter, Ino either if the fact that she stood beside Mikoto was any indication,

"I want to meet, Miko-chan's Jiji," was what she said shortly. Needless to say the other chunin and jounin gathered in the Hokage's office persisted to go on the possibly suicide mission.

Tsunade only sighed tiredly and nodded.

Thus the mission to Ameagakure was underway. First they had to notify Itachi that it was time to defect once again, but this time from the Akatsuki.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They already had five tailed beasts, Zetsu was on the tail of the six tails holder but the seven tails holder had mysteriously disappeared after the Suna chunin exams, they had prioritized their search so that they would capture and seal the beasts according to their tails. They suspected that after Waterfall had left her to take blame for the murder of Grass country daimyos only daughters kidnap; they suspected that she had taken sanctuary in either Kumo or Konoha.

The world was coming under their grasp, it was a slow realization for them but the moment the other villages it was when they had taken the five tails from Iwa, it was almost too late to go back. The foreseeable problem was that Naruto had already acknowledged that he knew of their escapades but had placed his trust in the world to fix itself, he was tired of saving everyone; they should save themselves for once. He had told them himself. Obito predicted that the moment Naruto realized that the nine tails was family he would take action, he didn't want that to happen. The sharingan user knew that Naruto was way passed his abilities, even when he was restrained by all those seals. His net option was to put him under a sharingan genjutsu to hold him down long enough for him to unseal the Kyuubi from Mikoto Uzumaki; he didn't have enough chakra through.

All he wanted to place the world under knew rulership. If Naruto was under his sole command the Akatsuki would be an even more formidable force.

Obito stood with his hands behind his back as he looked up at the massive statue the capture tailed beasts were held, he heard light footsteps walking to him and he furrowed his eyebrows when he heard munching sounds,

"What's that?" Naruto said as he pointed up at the statue with his left hand while his right hand had a bar of chocolate,

The Uchiha's eyes widened in horror, "how the hell did you escape?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Naruto said with a wink,

"Get back into your cell old man," he muttered and looked back at the Gedo statue,

"Are you presuming you can give me orders?" Naruto said with a bite of his chocolate bar, he continued speaking with his mouth full, "besides, I was bored and you guys didn't provide any games for me to amuse myself with,"

Obito grunted in annoyance and began walking out of the massive room, "just don't touch anything,"

Naruto rolled his eyes and closely examined the base of the statue, idly eating his large chocolate bar, "I think I've read of this somewhere," which shouldn't come off as a surprise since the Uzumaki clan were the only ones on the planet that had extensively documented everything, "these seals prevent me from sensing anything but this statue is made up of…mukoton trees, marble and…" he hummed and knocked the statue, "stones from demon country. This seems like something the rinnegan can create all at once, but why?"

As the ancient Uzumaki was examining the statue Sasori watched on from the doorway. He clicked his fingers together, "he would make a great puppet," he muttered, "Now…what poison should I use…?"

 **Authors note**

 **How was it?**

 **Next chapter should show a display of Naruto at his full power and exactly why Sasori would be an unstoppable force if or when he kills Naruto.**

 **This story won't have that many chapters, like with 'The Blonde swordsman', but don't let that stop you from letting me know how it's going.**

 **Please drop a review,**

 **See you on the flip side,**

 **Foy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello!**

 **Today isn't an update day but I decided to update because a great friend of mine asked me when I planned to update** _ **this**_ **story. Said great friend shouldn't take that as a chance to tell me to update my other stories** _ **besides**_ **on my update days, which are Friday and Sunday. I was in a really good mood, that's probably why I agreed. Even still, I appreciate the fact that every time you asked about the story it reminded me about it because I forget about stories for as long as a month when I'm distracted. Thank you Kilare T'Suna.**

 **So…first chapter was a hit. Whoopy! I'm so glad so many people enjoyed it. Much more people than I anticipated, to be honest, but I appreciate the hell out of each and every one that favourite, followed and reviewed. I hope I did justice to this chapter.**

 **XD nearly everyone summarized that Sasori would get his ass handed to him in a silver platter. You just have to read and see.**

 **I had this chapter set for Friday but I'll be honest, I was anxious to hear what everyone thought of it then. It has some info on Naruto's behaviour and his unsettling war with himself at his failures, but hey, I don't want to reveal too much beforehand so I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Enjoy…**

CHAPTER 2

" _Kushi-chan I just need you to calm down-" a strong hand gripped the speakers neck and squeezed before she pulled the person back and glared fiery daggers at the speaker,_

" _Don't tell me to calm down," she growled, her blood shot and tired eyes looking into his half amused, half petrified eyes, "Tou-san,"_

 _He cracked a grin and pulled her into a hug, she stiffly patted his back, "I'm just so proud of my little Kushi-chan, already ready to have a mini Kushi-chan; big bro would be proud," the woman blushed, hormonal and everything, and buried her face into his chest, "I just wish you found someone…better to be the father," she playfully slapped his chest and laughed, "I'm serious!"_

" _Ehem!"_

" _Yeah, yeah, I could sense you from a mile away, brat," the man mumbled but then received a solid punch to his belly, he winced and sharply withdrew to see his daughter looking at him with her arms crossed,_

" _Be nice, Tou-san," Naruto Uzumaki, the cursed maker, pouted and sulked over to a corner of the room where his surrogate daughter had been kept. The Yondaime Hokage chuckled, earning a scathing glare from the legendary shinobi but the blonde ignored it expertly, years of being used to the older man's behaviour ingrained into his memory._

 _The cursed maker, decked out in his full combat gear; black ninja pants and light blue short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved black under shirt underneath it. He had bandages wrapped around his ankles, stopping above his blue shinobi sandals, and his left upper arm. There was a deep green jounin flak jacket over his torso with the Konoha forehead protector worn on his forehead. There was also a curious looking red and black sword sheath with no weapon inside strapped to his hip. The old man, looking as young as ever, ran a tired hand through his blood red hair and sighed as he looked outside the window at the calm night. He could hear his daughter and her husband speak lowly to each other, mostly her saying heated, extra hormonal words to him and him replying soothingly. He rolled his eyes when he heard a quick crack, guessing that the girl had probably punched the blonde clean across his face._

 _Kushina had been scheduled to give birth that day but out of justified fear that the Kyuubi would use her weakened mental state to try and escape they constructed a small wooden building far away from Konoha, or any remotely populated area in the country. The room had been made specifically for this purpose weeks' ago and painted in soothing blue and white, with purple flowers and white, steaming ramen bowls painted onto the walls, Kushina particularly liked that addition. Naruto and Minato, his son-in-law, combined fuinjutsu expertise to fortify the building with special seals to prevent the Kyuubi's release, or even the chakra being detected for miles around. It could even be called the safest place on the planet._

 _This would be proven wrong an hour later._

 _A bomb had gone off in Konoha and he had been sent back to investigate, on finding out that a masked exploding clone had gone off in the Uchiha residential district he knew something was wrong, except the obvious fact that the ground was smouldering and there were a few charred bodies scattered around. That was when he felt a sharp pulse, almost too small to be sensed at his distance but he knew the exact feeling; Kushina's chakra inside a seal had been overpowered. He felt a chill pass through his body and he ran toward his daughter without a moment's hesitation, idly commanding the ANBU commander to take charge of the situation. It was as he entered the tree line outside of the northern Konoha gate did he feel an overpowering amount of foreboding, followed by a loud, blood curdling roar._

 _He cursed under his breath as he zipped like lightening through the forests, a mere black and red blur in the night under the pale full moon. Dozens of blue chakra chains warped out of his neck and arms, digging into the trees around him before they propelled him high into the air, he clapped his hands together, as he soared through the air, and blew orange fire into them before he muttered,_ "paper plane," _the fire in his cupped hands expanded, the ninja making sure to keep his hands beneath him now, and formed a glowing orange paper aeroplane. He dug two chakra chains into the creation and blue fire propelled it forward. He could now clearly hear the maniacal and blood thirsty cackles of the nine tailed fox as more evil chakra washed around. He reached the centre of the red chakra and watched with horror evident in his blue eyes as a giant fingernail ripped out from his daughter's stomach with her lying on her back. Then a finger came, then the arm, then the whole body, after which he had to snap himself out of his surprise and blur over to his daughter. On nearing her he noticed two things, the black cloaked person leaving, probably the person who had unsealed the beast, and a red fox tail carving a trail of fire and destruction towards him. He made a decision there, on not seeing Minato, and formed a clone in his place while he switched with a branch near his daughter._

 _His world stopped as he fell on his knees next to her body, his eyes, already wide with pure shock and horror, looked on her pale, unconscious form. His chest tightened as her closed eyes fluttered slightly, signs of life which should make him relieved but made him feel the opposite. His hands shakily reached to her and brushed her bloody, gaping stomach, the only thing keeping her modesty was a purple cloak hastily thrown on her._

 _Where was the baby?_

 _Where was his grandchild?_

 _His breathing was getting shallow, his eyes narrowed into thin slits and his jaws clenched powerfully. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't smell anything, and he couldn't see anything besides the weak, pale and bleeding form of his dying daughter. His shaking hands roved over her stomach and darkness surrounded the corners of his eyes, blocking the sight of his clone leading the great beast away, but it was only when a pasty white hand crept painfully to cover his. The smaller hand of his daughter rubbed the back of his hands and he slowly looked up into her eyes, although pale could not hide the relief that he was there. That did it,_

" _Wait here-"_

" _No," she said sharply, stopping him from standing up to race after the perpetrator. He looked down at her, his oddly calm face not betraying the broiling pit of emotions spitting and turning in him. She struggled to sit up but a firm hand on her shoulder kept her down, "protect…Konoha…Tou-san," she pleaded, her eyes watering at the strong look he gave her but she could still feel the revulsion for the attacker and the urge for revenge, "please," she muttered. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he nodded,_

" _Stay here,"_

" _Yeah, yeah," she said dismissively and it almost made him smirk in amusement but he kept his face in check, though he still kept a low powered clone beside her just to make sure she stayed in place; he needed as much chakra as possible to face the beast._

 _He looked up, at the Kyuubi finally stabbing a tail through his clone and begin his march towards Konoha, which was a city of lights from that distance. He had a mission to do and he would do that to the best of his abilities. Before Kushina could even blink he was gone, the after image of him kneeling down disappeared into the air. Naruto could barely be seen hopping from tree leaf to tree leaf, charging up a silent lightening jutsu in his hand,_ 'lightening release: Tiger claw,' _the shinobi then took a brazen swing at the beasts turned back, clawing off some hair before he had to summon a few chains to thinly wrap around a tail as it came at him to change his direction from his back to his left arm. The beast looked down at the bug on his arm and his evil vulpine eyes widened in shock at who it was, his hesitation cost him; Naruto ran up the fox's arm, cocked his right fist back and let it fly onto the beasts nose, a kaleidoscope of colour and chakra erupted after this and it was like he had broken reality by the sheer strength behind the blow, almost proving why there was also a loud sound of shattering glass after impact,_ "All elemental fist," _he muttered after the hit. The air froze, waiting patiently for the result and it came when wind, fire, lightening and water burst out, seemingly from thin air, and slammed square into the beasts face, accompanied by a multiple solid pillars of earth shooting from the ground and nailing Kyuubi's chin. The beast couldn't hold his ground after the single attack and soared through the air before he crashed miles away from Konoha. The legendary shinobi, falling from the sky, watched in satisfaction as his attack threw the tailed beast away. He summoned another paper plane and shot over to the chakra creature as it rose, even angrier and out for Uzumaki blood._

 _He didn't know where Minato was but he had to do all he could to weaken the Kyuubi and, possibly, seal it into himself. It was a move that would end his shinobi career as well as kill him (which was what would end his career, duh) but he didn't have any other ideas seeing there are no new born Uzumaki, or even half Uzumaki. He grasped on any chance at allowing his daughter to live and making the ultimate sacrifice was the first one that came to mind, especially since it was dangerous moving a fatally injured person with a gaping hole in her stomach_ **without** _a stretcher._

 _As the red haired shinobi landed close to his target he circled his body with glowing blue chakra chains, deflecting a claw from the angry creature. He channelled chakra into his feet to keep him from skidding away; he jumped over another claw and quickly shot all of his summoned chains to drill into the attacking hand. The beast roared in pain and withdrew his hand, pulling Naruto in as well. The Kyuubi had his eyes shut briefly but when he opened them again he saw stars as Naruto's ninja sandals planted into his left eye with another powerful elemental attack. This time the same attack couldn't work the same way this time. As the kick smashed into his eye he braced for impact by the elements by charging up his toxic chakra around his body, scorching the Uzumaki's leg. Naruto winced and used his chains to push him away before a vicious claw could grab him._

 _From there it was a blur of chakra and hazy red anger. When his vision finally cleared he found himself cradling his daughters limp head. Blood seeped unhindered from her mouth but she still struggled to smile up at her father figure as he bent down and placed his forehead on hers, crying without shame, even as she weakly raised her hand and ran it through his soft red hair._

" _I-I-It's fine…" the woman whispered, "pl-please don't c-cry…Tou-san…" the man still cried, silent and sadly. His body shook as he hugged her tenderly, careful that he didn't worsen the bleeding, gaping hole in her stomach. He felt her fingers in his hair slip down to his cheek and he finally lifted his head high enough for their purple, Uzumaki patented eyes to clash, "please…don't cry…"_

 _Don't cry…_

 _Don't…_

 _Cry…_

"Wake up,"

Naruto sputtered as his eyes snapped open, he instinctively, when he didn't recognise the voice first thing in the morning, flipped backwards on his bed, over his pillow, landed firmly on the floor and punched his right fist forward in the air, the sleepy haze over his eyes cleared when his trusty _Water fist_ didn't attack the speaker. He looked at his hands in horror, fearing the worst that he had lost his chakra again but a polite cough by the speaker reminded him that he had been kidnapped the other day. He wanted to face palm at his forgetfulness; especially since he _forgot_ that they _kidnapped_ him and _sealed_ off his _**chakra**_. He looked at Sasori and yawned, stretching his arms and bending his knees to get the small kinks out, "morning," he grumbled and waited for the puppet master to speak, just noticing that the man was carrying a plate of food; sliced apples, toasted bread with strawberry jam, a cup of steaming hot green tea and a plate of scrambled eggs.

"I was sent to bring you breakfast,"

If he had eyebrows he would have raised them in surprise when Naruto groaned sourly and sat down on his bed in a huff, "why couldn't that fine, young purple haired lady come and give me breakfast," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the thought, "I would have given her something to eat this morning,"

Sasori wanted to cringe all the way into his (inner) lower pelvis, but a disgusted shiver lightly ran through him at the thought of a sixty, possibly seventy, year old man doing Konan. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when Naruto's grins stretched even wider, "breakfast," he simply said and dropped the tray on Naruto's lap,

Naruto shrugged and took a piece of toast with jam on it, slowly raising it to his lips and noticing how the Akatsuki member didn't want to leave, "you know, back in my day, I was able to nail three women into the bed in one night," Sasori wanted to hurl. Naruto raised the piece of toast to his lips but lowered it again to speak, "these days I have to Henge into some young stud to get a piece of tail," he shook his head sorrowfully and raised the bread close to his lips but lowered it again, much to the puppet masters disdain, "I see how good that girl looks under that cloak," he giggled perversely and raised the bread but lowered them again, the wooden man suppressed his frustrated sigh, "I 'accidentally' walked in on when she was showering and 'accidentally' forgot to leave," he giggled and shook his head, "that girl has more curves than the Yomisaki mountain range!" the bread lifted up but went back down again, "I shall conquer her; or else my name is not Uzumaki Tatsumaki Origaki Momoshiki Yumadenki Naruto the third," he raised his toast in the air as he made the 'oath' but slumped when Sasori only blinked at him dully, "can you do a brother a solid and put in a good word for me?"

"No,"

"Well that sucks," the toast once again went up to his lips but stopped short for Naruto to say, "what if I let you in on a round? Just one round,"

"No,"

"It's your loss," he dropped the bread on the plate and set it aside, "and you need to have a better plan than poisoning me kid. Believe me when I say I've had many poison attempts from people younger than you," the legendary ninja stood up and passed Sasori, but not before patting him on the head, "nice try though,"

The old man wanted to laugh as he ducked under two poison senbon shot at his back from the irate puppet user. He turned, still bent down, and sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees,

"Are you really sure you want to do this? I advise you to think carefully," in response the Sasori's mouth unhinged and began spewing out torrents of poisoned needles at the old man. Naruto rolled backwards onto his hands, narrowly dodging the fast needles and sighing in relief as they simply jammed into the ground his butt was formerly sitting on. He balanced on one hand dextrously and plucked a single needle from the ground, cartwheeling away from numerous more needles around the room until he had a fist full of five senbon. He got upright and grabbed five more with his other hand and began deflecting the onslaught the puppet man was stubbornly sending to him, walking closer and closer and making sure that he didn't make the mistake of allowing a needle to deflect to his lower body. The needles in his fingers twirled hypnotically, clanging and smacking away more needles that flew at him; it looked like the man was even having fun with the wide, excited grin on his face. He got to Sasori and squarely kicked his chest once, sending him to the wall on the other side of the room and Naruto took his time to throw the needles in his hands at him, two nailing his hands over his head, two his feet to the ground, two through his forehead, one through his mouth so that lodged into the pipe shooting out needles and one dangerously close to his heart seal.

Sasori was seriously outclassed.

Naruto walked up to the other man nailed to the wall and drove a fist into Sasori's mouth, punching the needle even further down his mouth and into the wall again. A punch broke his stomach and more and more punches rained down on the wooden man, he froze for a fraction of a second before he bashed the needles in the other man's hands even further into the wall, disrupting the chakra strings the puppet master wanted to use to control the veteran ninja.

Naruto had lost count of the number of puppet users he had fought after the second great shinobi war. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he had picked up the puppet users weaknesses and small secrets as he fought each one. The first was that they were extremely terribly in close combat, atrocious. The second was that the central source of their chakra strings was from their spines but their spines, besides the upper part of their necks directly under their skulls, couldn't summon the strings so they channelled them to their extreme appendages; their hands and feet. It was common sense and awareness of the shinobi world that made Naruto conscious of the fact that Sasori wasn't entirely human anymore, but the fact remained that his hands and feet were sensitive given that they were where chakra strings could be summoned, destroy there and the puppet user was as weak as a baby. Even though he had met and beaten puppet masters that were able to spawn strings from their chests, even one from his groin and another from her breasts, the hands and feet remained the second in command when it came to strings; free hands meant that the body was free and the chakra flowed easily to use other parts of the body to summon strings.

The punches never stopped raining and they got heavier and heavier after each impact, crushing the red heads wooden body into the wall and cracking his body mercilessly. All this and Naruto made sure to stay away from his heart seal, until the old shinobi drew back his right hand and formed a vicious claw, ready to come down and strike the heart of the ninja, which coincidentally enough carried his heart seal. You could basically see the fire surround his hand, not from chakra, which was still very much sealed away, but from the sheer effort he was using to tear it through the air-

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kakuzu yelled and threw his left arm, connected by thick black threads, that grabbed hold of the evil striking hand; he had to use his other hand and all the strength in his body to keep hold of it. Naruto snarled and looked over his shoulder at the man that had just stopped him from ending the puppet user's life and for a fraction of a second the Taki missing ninja felt something well up in his chest, originating from the very bottom of his gut and his grip fumbled.

He felt fear.

The rage and anger at being interrupted from destroying his current victim shone bright and red in the veteran shinobis eyes as he glared bloody death at the interrupter. Kakuzu had to take a step away and pull his arm back as he saw the old man's muscles flex to leap at him, but Naruto cracked a large, grandfatherly smile and chuckled bashfully,

"It seems I overdid it," he spun on his heels and kicked the limp wooden man's head clean off, straight at Kakuzu, and the green eyed man caught it in his right hand, "now I'm done," he stretched and rolled his neck, shoulders and waist, even throwing in a few lunges, "it's good to get some exercise in for someone my age, you know. Same time tomorrow, huh Sasori," the head in the speechless man's hand clicked open but no words left it, "or do you want a piece of me, Kakuzu?" the man clenched his teeth but kept his mouth shut; no man should have that much rage in his eyes and still be sane. No one. Naruto walked past the silent man and out the prison door, making sure to dominantly shoulder check the man as he passed him, something that made the mental cobra in Kakuzu rise up and hiss but the sound never escaped his eyes, nor did his eyes follow the red head as he left, "I thought so. Now if you both don't mind, I have an angel to nail," and he strutted up the stairs, whimsically whistling and coming up with extravagant ways to get laid.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

How long has this secret been kept for her?

The assembled team of ninjas looked at the unusually silent Kyuubi holder as she sat on a tree and stared forward at the border of Hidden Rain, physically marked by the dome of rain that covered the village. She had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked at the village, a flurry of emotions passed through her.

Anger that the one person that might understand what it felt to be alone in the world was kept away from her. That the one person that could have taken proper care of her was not in her life because of the speculation that he would take her away. This was the dominant emotion that swelled up in her, swirling like a dangerous beast that threatened to flow over her and consume her. Her eyes darkened and the feeling of foreboding kept her comrades away from her, leaving them to just look at her back with concern. She struggled to get her breathing back under control as she buried her face on her knees, allowing the tears she unknowingly let flow rub off on her knees; this was when the overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over her. The people she had trusted with her life had looked her in the eyes and told her that she didn't have any blood related family, that they were her only family. She reached into her chunin flak jacket and brought out the bingo book picture of her supposed relative, who was apparently as old as her jiji…her former jiji now. She looked into the older Uzumakis eyes and found something that struck deep in her; warmth. It was like a flower had bloomed in her chest and the anger and deep seated resentment for her village had washed away, just from looking at his bright purple eyes. It was a feeling she had been searching for her entire life, the feeling of being part of a family, and she liked the feeling. She let her eyes look down at his entry and the shock and awe of reading it again couldn't be contained.

She was part of his family and he was her family as well. She had so many things she wanted to tell him, things even her friends didn't know about her, but things she wanted him to know because she felt an overwhelming sense of comfort from looking into his eyes and the unconscious knowledge that he would listen to her pour her heart out without judging her.

Mikoto hurriedly stuffed the page back into her jacket as she felt Kakashi sit down next to her on the branch, "when are we going to rescue him?"

"Soon, we're just looking for a hole in their chakra rain," he dully answered as he flipped open his copy of 'Icha Icha Cross Country', much to his students distaste, "how are you doing?"

The girl looked at him sharply and frowned, "what do you think?"

He shrugged, "well?"

"Kakashi-sensei I swear to kami-"

"I was joking, I was joking," he said as he snapped his book closed and turned to her, "You're not happy we didn't tell you about your godfather-" he winced when he realized that he had mistakenly let out that small tid bit of information,

"He's my godfather?!" she yelled and got to her feet, "he's my fucking godfather and you guys lied to me that _Jiriaya-Ero-Sannin_ was my godfather!?" she looked like she was about to throttle her teacher until Neji interrupted her by raising his voice,

"Kakashi-sensei I wasn't able to find any opening,"

The masked man hurriedly leaped off the branch before his student grabbed hold of him, "then we have to improvise. We need to drop in on them unexpectedly and leave while they're still trying to get a grasp of what happened. Jiriaya, we'll need you to summon a few of your biggest summons,"

"Got it," he looked at the Uzumaki chunin and grinned, "I bet you wished you signed that contract huh Mikoto-chan,"

Her furious gaze turned to him, "don't fucking start," she turned away from them, still on the branch, and got out her godfathers picture, the effect was it calming her down, "I'm not in the mood for anymore shit, let's just do that bang, jump, crash thing you guys were talking about,"

Neji agreed with her, "the only possible way we can do this is if we just rush in, break him out and…" his pale eyes trailed to Shikamaru, "if he isn't as old as his age implies,"

This was when the resident Nara couldn't keep his opinion to himself, "let's be rational guys, Uzumaki or not this guy should be a fossil by now. Jiriaya-sama, why are you so positive that he will help us escape?"

The sage shook his head, "I can't give you any proof now but you just have to trust us on this," the shadow user shrugged lazily, "let's get this show on the road,"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In the dim lighting of a random corridor in the Amekage tower one could hear low grunting and a quiet moan.

Konan shakily ran her hands through the older man's shaggy head and tilted her head back, while the more experienced man nipped her neck and pushed his pelvis into hers, pushing her to the wall and giving her little room to move her hands. His hands were gripping her hips and they grounded against each other, her aching need rubbing against his iron rod, only separated by several pieces of clothing. Shocking enough she allowed her left hand to slide down his body, just as he kissed under her ear, sucking on it gently, and trailed the hand down his stomach, marvelling at how well defined it was and her mouth opened wide for a deep moan as he lightly ran his tongue down her neck, then returning his mouth to hers to quieten her down. The man fully expressed his need and she willing reciprocated by sucking on his tongue and groaning into his mouth as he pushed particularly hard onto her. Her wandering hand hesitantly felt his manhood, making him tighten his hands around her. The hand running through his hair slithered to his back and pulled him closer, as close as physically possible. Then the hand rubbing up and down on his sheathed weapon dropped to her side and she began hastily pulling up her cloak so that it bunched up at her hips, while the man kissed trails of fire down her neck to the top of her womanly mounds, driving the air out of her lungs and making her whimper in need as he hastily unbuckled his pants and dropped them. He fished out his man meat and she used her finger to nudge aside her purple underwear, not that either of them could see that and he lined up to push in, nudging the tip in. Konan grit her teeth in effort of trying to accommodate the biggest weapon she had ever seen and Naruto panted into her neck, wondering when the last time the paper angel had gotten laid.

The purple haired woman's morning had been normal so far; she woke up, brushed, bathed and exited her room, fully clothed and ready to take any problem that came her way, but she bumped into Naruto and all she could remember of their conversation as they walked from her room to the throne room, a long walk in her opinion, was that he saw how pent up she was and he was going out of his way to help her release it. From there it was all a blur of colour and sound as her senses were set on fire by his whispers and her body betrayed her by pulling him closer, yearning for his every touch. One moment she was decent, the next her right sleeve was down and her cloak was bunched up at her hips, he held her left leg up with his right hand while he slowly parted her lower lips.

He groaned when the alarms blared above them and she groaned as well, burying her face in his neck and sighing in frustration, "I-I need to go and see w-what's going on," her mind began crafting creative curses for whoever was attacking her village, _'so…so close…'_

Naruto didn't move, he nudged her head off his shoulder and then placed his forehead on hers, looking into her deep eyes, usually devoid of emotion but now spinning with desire, "do you _have_ to go? We can be quick," he began sliding in a little further but stopped as the head of his tool fully slide inside her, she closed her eyes and her breathing quickened,

"Please…Naruto-sama…" she pleaded, "I-I need to-to go," she gulped and placed both of her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away, "we can finish this later,"

He pouted and put on his pants, barely stuffing his engorged member back in place, before he helped her dust off her cloak and adjust the origami flower in her hair, "fine, we'll finish this in your room," the blush on her face could barely be seen in the dim light of the corridor but he could guess that with the way she looked down, allowing him to smoothen her hair, she was indeed blushing,

"Hai, in my room," she sent him a parting kiss on his lips before she raced to the top of the tower. Naruto watched her go, a smile of accomplishment on his face before it morphed to one of comical disappointment,

"Whoever it is causing that alarm better have a damn good reason," he stomped after her, making use to be quiet, and entered the top of the tower, the meeting room of the Akatsuki.

All of the members were present, some of them looked at him with varying degrees of humility (Hidan, Diedara, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu and Konan) while the rest looked at him blankly. They were all looking out of the wall sized window of the Kage's wide office at the massive toads that was attacking the village.

"It seems the Konoha ninjas have come to rescue you," Pein said and Naruto watched on with furrowed eyebrows as his eyes kept track of a red blur race through the village, dispatching of whoever was brave enough to step in front of it and proceeding to the tower. The motion never stopped long enough for him to get a good look at the persons face, but his expert eyes could see that the red blur of death was a female in a chunin flak jacket wielding twin katana blades like they were merely an extension of her body and moving in a tornado of iron and death. It forced him to recall memories of when his daughter moved and fought similarly, with the only difference being that the person he was examining had shorter red hair.

He crossed his muscled arms slowly but allowed a pointer finger to poke out and point directly at the blur of destruction, "who's that?" silence. No one even looked at him, so he cleared his voice and asked louder, "who is that?" he skilfully disregarded the other ninjas fighting their way to him, choosing to keep all of his focus on the hauntingly familiar person. From the corner of his eye he could see Nagato look at him for the briefest of moments, then nod to Obito. The legendary shinobi said, "I will ask this again…" the air was thick and the other members of the Akatsuki froze, including the signalled sharingan user, "who. Is. That?"

"A Konoha ninja," Tobi lilted playfully as he skipped to Naruto, "who is breaking into a fully armed and fortified ninja village,"

Naruto chuckled, starting off low and amusing enough for a few of them to quirk up smiles and laugh nervously with him, before his laugh became more forced, more monotone, "ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha…" he shook his head and clasped a hand on the person to his right, who was unfortunately Itachi, "do not make me ask again,"

The stoic Uchiha stayed strong and kept his eyes on the attackers below, he then bravely wrenched his shoulder away from the older man and walked out of the room with his S rank comrades to defend their home base. All left besides Nagato. The red haired turned to the crippled man and placed his hands behind his back, "do you know that it is rude not to reply to your elders when they ask a question?"

"She is no one of significance,"

Naruto tutted, "that, child, just made me hate you. And to think I thought you were cool,"

"Get back to your cell, old man," the man rumbled as he relaxed in his chair, confident that he didn't need to summon his paths to squash the leaf threats,

Naruto prepared to roll up his sleeves but remembered that he was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, "if it weren't for your rinnegan I would have said you were under an illusion," he rolled his wrists and his ankles while the other man watched him curiously,

"What illusion?"

"The illusion that I have to obey what you say," the Uzumaki bent down into a running position, his eyes facing the wide window across from him on the other side of the room, the man began to subtly creak open the coffin for his Deva path, suspecting what the legend was about to do; its purple ringed eyes peaked out of the dark recesses of its wooden container,

"Old man…" Nagato said cautiously, gripping his thrones armrest tightly, as if he was struggling to get back to his feet but couldn't, so the Deva coffin opened wider, not even creaking,

"That's my title, don't wear it out," Naruto sniffed and zeroed his eyes outside the window, at the giant toad summons that was fighting its way to the tower with the other ninjas, "I apologise but I have to cut our conversation short; I'm a busy man, you know," he needed answers or else he would live with the regret till his last day,

"Don't you-" the lid of the deva path's coffin blasted open as Naruto shot forward to the window, _"Universal pull!"_ Naruto skipped forward two steps as the chunk of floor beneath him cracked upwards and shot to the path, but he didn't slow down; his speed increased and he grit his teeth under the effort before he raised his right forearm to block his eyes and leaped out of the window, shattering the glass.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Despite the heavy downpour everyone heard the noise of glass breaking above them and looked up to see the figure of a man in a red shirt and black pants bursting out of where they could only assume was the Kage's office. The person whooped cheerily as he wind milled his arms as he flew through the air.

Mikoto looked up briefly, stabbing both of her blades into an unfortunate Kunoichi before she Spartan kicked the injured woman's stomach and the victim slammed into two more attacking. She squinted heavily at the figure, not getting much but the fact that the person was oddly able to leap that far without chakra augmented limbs. Her senses told her that much. His voice sounded loudly in the downpour,

"Toad! I need some help!"

The toad summons seemed to know what the soaring man was asking for and dropped his sword in favour of unslinging the bow crossed over his body and levelling an arrow at the man and fired,

"No!" Kakashi yelled, even more in horror as the toad shot six more arrows but watched in amazement as the legendary Uzumaki stepped on the flying arrows, one by one, like he was running down a flight of stairs, before he collided into the side of a building. The sharingan user sighed tiredly and raced to his target as he placed a finger to the receiver in his ear, "our target is north of me, about fifty metres ahead,"

The channel cracked with activity,

"You mean it's that nut job is our target?" Tenten screeched through her receiver as she smashed a bow staff onto the head of an unfortunate ninja as she hastily proceeded to the place her superior had told them to go,

"Show some respect," Jiriaya grunted as he hopped from one ninja to the other, using their heads as footholds,

" _That's_ Naruto-sama? _Him_?" Neji asked sceptically,

"That dude is crazy!" Kiba howled and his dog best friend howled in agreement,

"W-w-what the heck…?" was Hinata's quivering question as she jabbed and poked ninjas that came after her, simply locking their limbs while Shino supported her by draining ninjas she couldn't get,

"I'm surprised he didn't do this sooner," Kakashi muttered.

The dust upon Naruto's impact cleared to reveal that he was in a crater in the side of the building, clinging on by digging his fingers into the walls. He let go and fell down like a stone, even making a loud thudding sound as his feet smashed onto level ground. He winced and hopped from one foot to another, rubbing each on tenderly, he then righted himself as the first ninja came to him. Kakashi bowed deeply,

"Naruto-sama, my name is-"

"Kakashi-chan!" Naruto shouted and dragged the grown man into a tight hug, "goodness gracious you've gotten taller! Last time I saw you, you were some short thing trying to beat me up," he released the man and the legendary copy ninja dusted down his uniform as Naruto smiled happily, "you look just like Sakumo-san,"

"Thank you," Kakashi bowed again, briefly forgetting his mission until Shikamaru arrived as well,

Naruto turned to the shadow user with a bright, welcoming smile and this simple action made the Nara lower his defences only by a little, "and who is this?"

"Nara Shikamaru, sir,"

Naruto scratched his chin and then snapped his fingers in memory, "a Nara and you look like Shukaku, I'm assuming you're his son?" the boy nodded and Naruto sighed forlornly, "How time flies. I never knew that lazy piece of-" he cut himself off as Shikamaru looked at him sharply, "golden…miraculous…amazing talent…could be energetic enough to have a kid," he fist bumped himself for the save and Kakashi shook his head, "now, there's a reason I jumped out of that building…what was it again…?" he perched his chin on his fingers and hummed, this was when Mikoto and Jiriaya burst into their little meeting place, while the other ninjas kept the Ame shinobi away, "ah yes,"

The Uzumaki chunin skidded to a stop, panting from exertion and openly staring at the older red head. Her swords dripped blood onto the soggy ground and her uniform had slash marks peppering it.

Now that he was on the ground and closer to her, her face brought back one face he kept close to his heart,

"Kushina-chan?" he whispered to himself, a chill washed through his body and fear almost ran over him at the thought that his daughter was haunting him. He summoned courage and slowly walked to the red haired chunin girl, each step hesitant, until he was close enough to whisper to her but far enough to be considered decent. He ignored the toad sage as he called for his attention, choosing to stare at the girl that looked so much like his precious late daughter. He opened his mouth and quietly asked, "Who are you…?"

The girl gulped and took a tentative step forward, glad that the man didn't step away from her, "U-Uzumaki Mikoto, Naruto-jiji,"

The man furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the ground in deep thought, easily ignoring every other thing that wasn't the girl and their relative safety from attacks.

The name echoed through his mind, kicking open doors to memories he had spent years shutting, years of tears and pain locking away.

Mikoto…

Mi…koto…

…Mikoto…

The image of a black haired girl that hung out with Kushina flashed through his mind. The girl and his daughter were the best of friends, closer than super glue could ever make them to be and they had promised each other when they were children to name _their_ children after each other. Mikoto would name her future daughter Kushina and Kushina would name her future daughter Mikoto…

Uchiha…

Uchiha Mikoto…was the girls name, and he had mourned for weeks when he received news that she had been murdered by her oldest son; it took all of his self-control not to kill Itachi any and every time he saw him.

Then it hit him, like a hammer made out of lightning, and his head snapped up to the girl. Uzumaki Mikoto. A girl that looks remarkably like Uzumaki Kushina and also bearing the very same name his daughter intended to give her child when she was born…

But…

She was dead…

They said she was dead…

They _**said**_ …she was _**dead**_ …

This time he didn't look at Mikoto; his head slowly, intimidatingly turned to the toad sage and his usually grandfatherly purple eyes were burning with the flames of rage. He walked to the shaking man, clenching and unclenching his hands, and stopped right in front of the man, who feared for his life at that point. The cursed maker spoke quietly, in a voice the toad sage had only heard once before and it was when he had been caught peaking on Kushina, in a voice laced with emotion, "you said…she was dead…" at that point, everyone was afraid. The anger the man had boiling in him drowned out all the noise from the fights happening outside of the small bubble. No one wanted to step in and divert Naruto's fury. Mikoto watched on as her grandfather sent the icy cold hands of fear on Jiraiya's, also afraid that he would face her with the full brunt of his anger if she drew his attention. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out shakily before he held up his black gloved hands, "take these things off,"

The seal master wasted no time whipping out a brush and drawing counter seals for the cursed makers left hand. He swiped the brush over the level eight restraint seal combination and it shattered; the explosion of chakra after this alone silenced every fight occurring. The second gloves went off and the burst of chakra was even stronger, even forcing all who watched to stick onto the ground with chakra and cover their eyes else dust and rocks would enter, though Naruto remained unfazed and Jiriaya was struggling to stay in place, closest to the monstrous source of chakra.

The old man flexed his hands and turned around so that jiriaya could remove the seals on the back of his neck and on the small of his back, "brace yourselves!" the toad sage yelled and slashed the seal.

 **Thoom!**

The sage grit his teeth as chakra washed over him, barely standing his ground; his hands inched forward and gripped Naruto's shirt for support while he shakily drew the counter seal for the last restraint seal combination. The backlash of destroying the restraint was almost catastrophic, the chakra of the man alone flung multiple ninjas away and the ground cracked up, even lifting out of the ground and smashing into the buildings around. Jiriaya kept tight hold on his teachers friend's shirt while Mikoto had to crouch on the ground like a cat and grip it with all of her might, shock and awe that a man of his age had enough chakra to rival Kyuubi.

Naruto though stayed still as his chakra raged before he calmed it down, allowing the Konoha ninjas his chakra had pushed up the side of the buildings to slide back down. The toad summoner let go of the man's shirt as he turned around and looked at him with eyes basically made out of fire. Jiriaya gulped and closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.

The cursed maker only looked at him with disappointment and said, "Don't attempt to run away…because I _will_ find you…" Jiriaya gulped and nodded frantically. Naruto walked past him and stopped only three paces away, facing the sea of Ame ninjas that were watching him in awe, his name, reputation and chakra notified just who he was and they began running away when Naruto clapped his hands and meshed them together, _"Secret Uzumaki art: Trap chains,"_ he muttered, barely even higher than a whisper, and the grounds shook heavily.

Then, like it had been born from the nightmares of a bloody mist war orphan, the ground exploded with millions of golden chakra chains, each on wrapping around the ninjas. No Rain ninja was safe from their grip and a squeeze later and they were convinced enough that there was no feasible way of escaping. The Akatsuki members, who had been observing and decided not to attack seeing as the Ame shinobi had the numbers advantage over the leaf ninjas watched in horror as with a single jutsu from Naruto had been able to hold down an entire hidden village not long after his chakra had sent shockwaves throughout. The stoic Uzumaki unlaced his fingers and the chains remained corporal, the chakra drain was something he could handle so he didn't give it a moment's thought. He closed his eyes briefly before they snapped open again and he looked directly on the roof the Akatsuki members were standing on.

He glared at them.

The legendary ninjas snapped his fingers for the leaf shinobis' attention and they were brought out of their daze and sheer wonder at the forest of golden chains that the Uzumaki had used to hold each and every Ame ninja. His eyes were still on the unafraid eyes of the red cloud ninjas, though a few of them wavered in place, as he said, "I will meet you all in Konoha in an hour," he didn't wait for their reply; he leisurely began walking forward and a step before he could disappear into the sea of chains he turned to Mikoto and said, with a large, real smile, "wait here, ok?" she nodded a little with her mouth gaping and he was gone. He was angry and he was going to use the S rank ninjas to vent. But for a fraction of a second she could see that he truly meant the smile, that she was not included in his ire.

Jiriaya hastily wiped away his tears and barked, "You heard him, let's go!"

 **Authors note**

 **How deep do you think Jiraiya's grave is going to be? I think it'll be about…Uhm…teen feet, give or take a few inches. What about you guys? What do you think? Let's not forget that a lot of other people were involved in the lie; Tsunade, the elders, Danzo, the Sandaime, the clan heads…basically all of Konoha that had known Naruto when he was active. Though there are some ninjas that couldn't go to Naruto and tell him, and don't be surprised that there are a large number of people more loyal to Naruto than they are to Konoha after what happened just moments after his chakra was unsealed. Like those that had families and jobs on the line; ANBU, jounin, a few chunin and a lot of civilians. I'm not saying that hiding the existence of his granddaughter was good; I'm just outlining the fact that some of them didn't have any option but to comply, or else they or Mikoto would suffer. Threats aren't above any Kage, you know.**

 **Shit is about to go down and from that last display, and Naruto's displays when he didn't even** _ **have**_ **chakra to use, I'm not so sure the Akatsuki would come out of this unscathed… Welp, at least you guys get to see the Cursed Maker in full action (I cut off his fight with Kyuubi to make it more dream-like).**

 **Before you start harping on me that I'm going against the timelines by doing this, I will say that since each person is entitled to their opinion, I'm entitled to write my story however I want.**

 **So, what did you think of the chapter? I really want to know. Drop a review on your thoughts, would you so kindly, and I will see you on the flip side.**

 **Foy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Oh wow, I'm so surprised at the number of people that like this story! Freakin' awesome. All of you guys are fantastic :D**

 **I honestly intended to drop writing the next chapter of this story and go for another one, as per my unofficial story making tradition, but I was blown away by how much love people had for this story. I mean wow! I'm flabbergasted, bamboozled, willywonkered, flutternuttered, hopscotched and every other word you can use to describe surprise. Thank you all so much.**

 **I wanted to quickly hash over what happened to the Akatsuki, so I know they act a bit OOC. Pardon me but I want to get this story moving.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter…**

CHAPTER 3

The cursed maker took his time walking to the building the Akatsuki were assembled on; he walked up the walls and the red clouded members gave him a wide berth as he stopped far in front of him. He didn't look happy and they couldn't _only_ know this because of what they had seen not ten minutes ago. A few of them, the ones that were closer to the leader, also had a small feeling why he wanted to focus his anger on them.

The man was silent as he looked over each S rank ninjas and his. He had been placed in the double S rank section of an old edition of every bingo book and the former display of the forest of golden chains was enough proof for them, but another proof of his abilities was when he had already devised a plan on how to defeat all of them if the time ever came. At first it was when he wasn't with chakra, and he had been right when he had swiftly been able to dispatch Hidan and Sasori without the help of his chakra. He had thought of ways to defeat all of them, besides Pein, without chakra and at the same time too, so it wasn't very hard for him to think of a clever way of taking care of them _with_ his chakra. It was a situation his age gave him a substantial advantage over all of them; he knew Sasori's weakness, Hidan's short comings and many more ways to kill and murder, including how to end the infamous zero tailed beast.

But he was a kind man, despite his current mood, so he wanted to make them know why he wanted to harm them, "you were all aware that my granddaughter was still alive and that she has the Kyuubi…" he breathed in deeply and glared at them, "and you didn't have intention of telling me this," none of them spoke, rather some of them were preparing to fight him. Naruto chuckled darkly and shook his head in disappointment, "I'm a nice guy so I want to give you all a chance to drop your guard, quit this ridiculous club of yours and run away. I won't hunt you down, but all you need to do is take this chance," his purple eyes scanned them.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama," the woman muttered and scattered into pieces of paper, flying away back to the tower, her parting words echoed in the wind, "I will not fight you…"

"Wise decision," the veteran said. He waited again and Itachi stepped forward, Naruto sulked sadly, "but I wanted to kill you,"

The stoic Uchiha remained unfazed as he bowed slightly, "I will not fight you,"

"Cowards! You people are all cowards!" Hidan snarled, "I will redeem myself before Jashin-sama by sacrificing his blood before her. I pray that your filthy heathen blood is enough to sate her thirst, you fucking Uzumaki dick head," he cackled madly and waved his scythe above his head. Naruto waited for thirty more seconds and he closed their chance of escape,

"I'm in a bad mood and I'm in a mood to kill," he cracked his knuckles and they popped loud enough to send chills down their spines, "you will all suffer horrible deaths. All of you," it seemed that the current generation needed a reminder that he was still a force to be reckoned with and to be left alone. They all needed a lesson in humility and he would gladly give them, using the Akatsuki as an example to all.

"Fuck it all! Jashin-sama be praised!" Hidan screeched as he ran to the cursed maker recklessly, Naruto ran to him as well, at first he was jogging steadily before he abruptly turned into a blur of blue and red. He passed by the priest, faster than the foul mouthed man could anticipate, and a golden chakra chain that had spiralled out of the base Naruto's neck impaled the back of his head and broke out in front, dragging him backwards with him to the veteran ninjas first target. Sasori.

The puppet user had a whole new puppet body but with the same features as the last one. It was understandable that his eyes widened in horror as the legendary Uzumaki blazed straight to him, unknowing of his plan, with Hidan flying behind him, a chain through the head and wildly swinging his scythe to break it but to no avail. The Suna missing ninja blasted jets of water as he hopped backwards; Naruto dodged them with little trouble as he summoned more chains to heft him over them. Sasori abandoned the idea and unsealed Hiruko, his massive puppet body in hopes that it would hold the ninja off long enough for the other S ranks to overpower him; he could even see Deidera send torrents of clay birds after the man but the Uzumaki once again ignored the attacks, swinging Hidan around to take the attacks in his place. Sasori commanded Hiruko's tail to shoot at the man while he unsealed his favourite puppet and probably his only hope. Naruto ran to the deadly sharp tail head on and punched his right fist forward at it, dozens of chains burst out from his knuckles and drilled through the tail like a knife through butter and entered Hiruko, multiplying enough for the wooden puppet to engorge and explode. Shards of wood and metal rained from the sky after this and he still powered to the frantic Sasori, sending chains to distract Kakuzu as he attempted to shoot balls of fire at him and more chains to chase after Kisame, who was also cautiously leaping away.

There was no more roof for the puppet master to leap backwards on and he hastily unrolled a scroll. A plume of smoke burst from the surface of the sealing paper and everyone beheld the glorious image of the repaired Kazekage puppet. Naruto had faced the puppet before and so he confidently kept pelting to the puppet master, unafraid before he clapped his hands together and blew into his sealed palms; a cubical form of black and white chakra grew from the other side of his hand, the mixture of colour warring against each other but neither having enough advantage to conquer the cube. He pushed his palms outwards at the incoming tidal wave of iron sand and muttered, _"Dualism release: Iron fortress of heaven,"_

The cube of _yin_ and _yang_ chakra he had released expanded to form a monumental floating cage of energy. The course of the iron sand couldn't change fast enough before the sand slipped through the bars of the cage, from there the cage sucked in the very source of the sand inside, wrenching Sasori's control of his prized puppet from him and trapping it inside the cage in suspended animation. The wooden man contemplated simply falling of the building and fleeing for his life, after he had watched his strongest puppet get taken from him like he was merely a child. He fumbled through his robe for his scroll again but it was much too late; Naruto had skidded under the floating cage, spun in a tight circle towards his target and ended the cycle by slamming his right hand, palm open, over the heart seal. The effect was that his heart seal blasted out from his back like a bullet and flew a fair distance away from his wooden body. Naruto hummed in thought, a variety of jutsu rushing through his mind before he chose one and weaved through half a dozen hand seals and slapped his palms together again, black and white chakra glowed through the infinitesimally small space between his hands, _"Dualism release: Demonic possession of the Greater path,"_ he stepped on the hollow body's feet to keep it in place and slammed both of his palms on its chest. There was a quick pulse of chakra and the empty, half lidded eyes of the puppet body snapped upwards. It fell on its knees in front of Naruto simply said, "take care of Deidera. Use Hidan and the Kazekage,"

 _Hai_

The controlled puppet body surged towards the frightened Iwa missing ninja, who diverted his clay birds to him. 'Sasori' spawned threads from his right fingers and they jammed into Hidan, stopping his flailing, and the controlled madly cursing jashinist. Hidan squeezed his scythe firmly and ran head first to Deidera, slashing and cutting at him, while Naruto released the Kazekage puppet back to his puppet master puppet, allowing him to also circle in on Deidera with Hidan.

The Dualism bloodline was one that gave Naruto the ability to create inanimate objects with sentient abilities. This was why anything he created was cursed to torment anyone that wasn't him, or excluded by him. In a way, he could take the sentient part of his creations away and place the consciousness into any empty inanimate object. He couldn't create living creatures and he couldn't place a consciousness into animate objects; the consequence of the latter happening was that the person would be tormented for the rest of his or her waking existence by another being inside them. It was not a separate entity entirely that Naruto was able to place into inanimate objects but rather an extension of his soul, this meant that he couldn't keep the demonic possession jutsu active for too long before it took a toll on him. It was possible for him to craft an object to look like a living creature or use numerous objects to look like a creature, but they were never actually alive, or had souls in them. Despite all of this there was no problem with extending and multiplying his soul among different inanimate objects, like the bears, dolls and other toys in his burned down shop, because as long as he kept them unused he wouldn't have anything to fear. Most weren't aware that the rabbit toy he gave his daughter to look after her while he was away on important business was simply a puppet carved out of an ordinary tree to his specifications, not a living creature. His chakra merely augmented it to transform into something called a 'were bunny'.

His kekkai genkai didn't only allow him to create extensions of his soul but also normal inanimate things that could be used for as long as he wanted, like cutlery, clothes, and even furniture.

The red cloud members that had retrieved him made the mistake of burning down his store, destroying his toys, which all had tiny extensions of his soul. His soul was now complete and this also meant that his chakra had filled back up to the brim, because he used chakra to create his toys. It was why he had created multiple violent earthquakes as his chakra was released.

His plan glossed mainly on having the weakest members distracted, Hidan, Diedara and Sasori, while he personally took care of the rest, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu, who was trying his best to hide but Naruto still had a lock on his chakra signature; he will not escape him.

The iron fortress he had summoned shrunk back down to his palm and he squeezed it between his hands, dispersing most of the chakra back into his body, while the rest scattered in the heavy downpour.

By mental command, the fragment of his soul inside the Sasori puppet flew after Diedara as the mad bomber took to the skies, taking Hidan with him. A poof of smoke burst behind Naruto and a shadow clone burst out towards where the heart seal of Sasori of the red sands had landed to seal it away for a little while, in case it brought problems to his plans. The red haired ninja dispersed his golden chains and the ninjas the corporal weapons had been distracted ran towards him from all sides; Kisame to his left, Kakuzu to his right and Obito behind him. He always kept an idle part of his mind on Zetsus position, ensuring that the weak plant man wouldn't escape his own punishment. The three ninjas finally reached in and Mikoto Uzumaki, who had clambered up a building a safe distance away from the heavy fight, watched in absolute awe as her maternal grandfather utterly trumped the three S rank ninjas, despite his age. The Akatsuki were fighting as a unit for the very first time but that point was nullified by the simple fact that Naruto was their opponent; she watched the man move aside from a smash from Samehada and nudged the swordsman left foot forward, unsettling him enough for him to accidentally push his sentient sword forward enough to jam Kakuzu in the face, destroying the green-eyed man from spewing the fire he intended and making said fire backlash on him as a result, burning through his lungs like a forest fire. Naruto was now well aware that Obito could make himself intangible and was able to summon Susanno armour, so it all depended on how fast he was able to counter; he slapped away three fists the Uchiha sent him and drove his own through the man's face, but it passed through as the Uchiha's intangibility kicked in, though as Naruto's arm exited from the man's head and he became solid again he didn't anticipate that the man would bring his elbow back, shrouded in fire, to bash into the back of his head.

Blood spewed out of his mouth and painted the inside of his mask at the sheer amount of hate Naruto channelled into the single strike. The girl winced at this and watched as the masked man staggered forward, only one step, and Naruto swung his left leg towards his back, nailing him on a vital vertebra on his spine and flinging him several feet forward, though not off the roof. He turned to Kisame, his purple eyes burning with righteous fire of loathing people only thought a god could feel, and they separated from their squabble, seeing as Kakuzu's lower jaw had been scrapped off his face courtesy of the diverted attack.

He blurred to them and bypassed a swing from the swordsman, leaving the blue skinned man's torso open for Naruto to summon two simple kunai. He slashed Kisame's belly and frowned sharply as the blades sliced through the shark man's stomach and exited without much harm, the wound healed fast. He didn't think too much on it and threw both of the kunai, now imbued with his chakra, into the mouth of an oncoming water mask from Kakuzu, lodging deep inside until he clapped his hands together and dispersed the chakra. The effect was that the creation chakra he used in the sword latched onto the strings powering the mask, the presence of foreign chakra as well as the added problem of a leaching soul inside the chakra was what made the mask drop to the ground in spasming threads and crumble within itself. Naruto didn't need to watch this to know what happened; he was busy dealing with an increasingly cocky swordsman. The sentient blade bent through the air and curved towards him, though the old man didn't retreat; he allowed the squealing blade to come to him, dangerously close, with its mouth filled to the brim with bone shredding teeth wide open and ready to eat off his head, before he flipped forward and landed neatly on the blades elongated handle. He ran on the shrinking grey-scaled appendage of the sentient blade until he closed down on the stubborn man who refused to release his grip on the sword, as Naruto anticipated, so Naruto did the next best thing to get him to let go; he drove his knee into Kisame's face, cracking his nose and breaking his forehead.

This got the effect he desired. Kisame released the blade in his hand and limply bounced off the ground backwards, while Naruto blocked the Samehada away from going back to his master. The Uzumaki cupped his right hand and a small ball of creation chakra formed, before it solidified to form a brush wet with ink. The sword decided to throw all caution to the wind and wiggle towards Naruto, while the man bent down on one knee in preparation, until the sword was close enough for him to draw a simple circle on the roof and hold up a _half ram_ hand seal, _"Seal!"_

 _Squeeee!_

 _Poof!_

Kisame staggered to his feet, woozy from the last attack but very eager to get back to the fight but his stomach dropped as he got up in time to see his precious sword get sealed away and Naruto dropping the brush on the ground. It was like the man had taken his courage and sealed it away, and the true gravity of the situation sunk in for him. It was the legendary Cursed Maker he was finding, the strongest man on the planet who was able to best Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzo at the same time, who had created a handful of jutsu, who was the first recorded person in history to have a kekkai genkai that allowed him to create any non-living thing he wanted and weaponize it by giving it control. The man who was moping the floor with a group of S rank missing ninjas, who were the worst kind of S rank ninjas because they had nothing to lose besides their lives.

His legs began shaking with fear and his body quaked with indecision, whether to go back and fight without his sword or to flee. He chose the latter and turned to run away but a golden chain through his right lung pulled him back. Naruto grabbed him by the back of his neck and smiled friendlily, "where do you think _**you're**_ going, Kisame?" he quickly spun around as he held the man and used him as a human shield to take a fire attack courtesy of a fire mask. The man chuckled in amusement as he began pushing forward against the constant stream of fire that was roasting Kisame, burning him to char, before he kicked the dying fish man forward and it shoved the mask away, distracting it long enough for Naruto to jam four chakra chains through it to destroy it.

The former Taki ninja began desperately sending forward his masks to hold off the legendary shinobi while he turned around to flee as well, just the thought of living another day enough to pacify him. This time it was a jet black spear through his neck, through his neck bones and pushing his Adams apple out of the way as it exited; that stopped him in his tracks. He gurgled in pain and fell on his knees, his shaking hands inched to the foot and a half of spear that had come out of his neck under his chin as well as the foreign, and pure, _yin_ chakra that had been forcefully pushed into his body from the spear, disrupting his own chakra and leaving him high and dry. He was then violently dragged back and Naruto grabbed the end of the spear behind him, using it to hold the missing ninja up in the air and laugh quietly, "why do you people like running away?" dispatching the masks was like child's play to him, the only one giving him a small challenge being the lightning mask. He jammed the end of the spear into the ground, forcing the ninja to stay in a sort of half-standing, half-kneeling position; he dropped the half-dead Kisame in front of him and leisurely walked towards where Tobi was still lying down on his face after Naruto's last bone shattering attack that paralyzed his whole body.

Naruto used his foot to flip the Uchiha onto his back and quickly stepped on Obito's face when he heard the beginnings of a seal-less jutsu. The action broke the mask and forced his sandal protected heel into the downed Uchiha's mouth, breaking his teeth as well and forcing his broken teeth down his throat. The red head tutted at the embarrassing display,

"I thought the simple fact that you were paralyzed would have been enough to keep you quiet. Guess I was wrong," he summoned another brush and drew a seal on Obito's exposed forehead; sealing away his chakra so he wouldn't try to summon another amaterasu flame.

Few knew this but Naruto was well acquainted with the Mangekyo and its abilities. He was among the few people Mikoto Uchiha trusted, seeing as he was her best friend's father (figure), so she informed him of her evolved sharingan eyes before she told anyone else. She was a nice girl with an eager brain to learn whatever he could give her so he personally taught her how he managed to handle her doujutsu, using his time when he didn't have any information on how to use his bloodline as a reference for her. So he was well aware what a Mangekyo could do. Mikoto was his second surrogate daughter and he loved her like she was his very own child, like he loved Kushina. Her death hit him as hard as his own daughters.

He lifted Obito up and his face lit up with recognition, "Uchiha Obito…Minato's student…" it was sad what happened to the Yondaime's team but his pity for them didn't reduce his drive to punish the Akatsuki for one reason. Because of Obito, "did you really think, and I mean really, _**really**_ think, that I won't remember who you are from _**that**_ night…?" he whispered evilly to the one eyed Uchiha as he bonelessly hung from the older man's hand, too weak to even activate his sharingan to take him away in a kamui, "did you really think that even though I didn't see your face…that I didn't memorize your chakra signature? That I didn't burn into my mind the chakra of the man that was _directly_ responsible for murdering my child? _**Did you**_?!" he unconsciously squeezed the man's throat and the sounds of pitiful choking had him lessen his grip. Even though he didn't see the face of the person that basically killed his child he had stored his chakra signature in the very back of his mind and had used it as a beacon to direct all of his hate and anger from which all of his life fell apart. There had been a burning hate in his chest every time he recalled the person and he would have to practice for hours on end just to reduce the flames; deep within him he knew that the man responsible for Kushina's death would show up again, but he didn't know that Obito would be brazen enough to actually enlist his help to join his rogue organisation. When Obito and Sasori had showed up in his store his baser instincts, as well as Yami the demon rabbit, had told him to kill them then and there but the professional shinobi par to of his held him back, telling him to go along with them to see if there was any logical layer to what was going on in the world. That maybe if he went along he would find answers to questions that had been plaguing him for more than a decade.

The answers he got was that they intended to use him as a puppet to gather tailed beasts from all over the continent, which included the beast inside of his formerly thought to be dead granddaughter. They intended to use him to kill the last remaining family he had on the planet; at least his patience at not simply murdering Obito and Itachi had paid off.

He dragged the paralyzed and terrified Uchiha by his neck to where the other Akatsuki were gathered, even a battered Diedara with a face marked with purple bruises and bloated cheeks from poison. The Sasori puppet his soul controlled forced both of them onto their knees, with chakra strings connected to each of them, and adding Obito as well as Naruto took his time to seal away any and every chakra of the mad bomber, the mad jashinist and the catatonic zero tailed beast. He assembled them all in a spacious circle with him standing at the centre and Sasori puppet also falling on his knees beside Deidera, the shadow clone blurred behind him with the cylindrical heart seal inside, visibly struggling not to allow the heart seal to enter the controlled puppet body.

Mikoto, who had been a silent spectator of it all, fell on his knees and her swords clattered to the ground. The sheer amount of power and respect the older Uzumaki demanded silenced the entire hidden village, with the dominance sound being the one of rain falling from the sky, as everyone who was far enough but tied up in golden trap chains could look up and watch as Naruto made a fool of the Akatsuki. How could one person command so much power in a village that wasn't his own? She remembered how after he had his chakra unsealed he merely walked a few paces away from jiriaya and the ninjas of Ame fled without shame but couldn't get far before Naruto held them all down with the single jutsu. He held himself with poise and coordination as each movement wasn't a waste as it also led to another during his fight with the rogue organisation; she knew deep in herself that he didn't treasure his almost unreachable skill enough to be cocky about it. The Kyuubi jinchuriki couldn't forget about the smile he had given her before it had all started. A warm feeling, starting from her stomach and spreading out over her body covered her, the feeling that her hopes weren't just cast aside but that he truly wanted to know about her enough for him to tell her to wait in the village for him. Her legendary grandfather hadn't even spoken more than six words to her and she already felt like she was part of something; that she was part of a family.

A real family.

In her daze of pure and unfiltered adoration for her biological grandfather she didn't realize that another person had made his appearance beside her, watching from a distance as Naruto spoke to the Akatsuki members that he intended to use as examples to the world, because after his display nothing would stop the Ame ninjas from telling others about what happened and this would curb any attack on him or his granddaughter. It was possibly the person she respected more than her former teacher, Iruka Umino, the late demon of the bloody, Mist Zabuza Momochi, or even her sensei, Hatake Kakashi. She had spent the greater part of her life in the red light district and she still had an apartment there, so she was well affiliated with strong people, and a great number of people she respected lived in the red light district. Itachi breathed out casually and made sure his hands were at his sides as she snapped to her feet and held up her fists intimidatingly; he looked from her then to her grandfather, his eyes dull but with a new emotion swimming through it, one he wasn't sure he knew the name of yet, "he's planning my death, you know,"

"What?" she said but still stayed on guard, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eyes, his sharingan were activated mainly to keep track of what Naruto was doing and try to read his lips, "its common knowledge that my mother was his second daughter; she was an honorary Uzumaki and his surrogate daughter after her birth parents died of food poisoning,"

"Then where was she all my life? When I was a child I had to throw away trash just to make money and the Uchiha allowed me into their compound to do that, where was she then?" she snarled, frantically trying to keep a firm grip on her temper as the lax Uchiha in front of her didn't seem to care about what she said,

The older ninja replied coolly, though with a sad tinge in the tone of his voice, "the Sandaime threatened her not to talk to you or Naruto-sama or else he would kill you. She had no option but to leave money in your pocket," her eyebrows shot into her hairline at the memory, and he didn't even need to look at her to notice she remembered, "money you don't remember having but suddenly had in your pocket. Your situational awareness when you were a kid was appalling,"

She forced the conversation in another direction especially because she had just been told a part of her childhood that her former grandfather figure had ruined, "what do you mean he's planning your death?"

"He loved my mother like his own child simply because she loved your mother like her own sister. I can see it in his eyes and in his posture that he will kill me," he looked at her briefly again, "soon,"

"So you're scared," she pointed out and he shrugged,

"He is known for making his enemies suffer worse pains than death, a torture and interrogation expert that would make even the most sadistic people feel nervous," he pointed at Naruto to show her what he was doing now, "look for yourself,"

Naruto laughed a little loudly and scratched his chin, "do you know how much I hate you, Uchiha Obito?" the man who had teeth lodged in his throat couldn't speak so Naruto continued by opening his arms, both of them were widely, "I hate you _this much_ ," he felt like he that hadn't fully express his complete hate for the man that had killed his precious child, one of his children, so he tore off Hidan's head and blew onto his left palm; white and black chakra rolled off his hand and landed on the ground, _"Tripod stand,"_ he whispered and placed the head on a three legged stand that elevated off the ground about a foot and a half, perfectly in the middle of the Akatsuki circle for everyone to see. A simple kunai spun into his hands when the priest began cursing,

"Jashin-sama would punish you in Yomi for this, you fucking heathen. You will never find peace-" Naruto shoved the kunai into his mouth and twirled it, severing his tongue and it rolled backwards and exited through the neck the ground. He gurgled angrily at the red head but Naruto couldn't muster anything in him to care,

" _Fire release: Camp fire jutsu,"_ he blew out a small ball of harmless fire under the tripod stand and ignored the smug look on the priests face. He then added chakra and all could visibly see the man's struggle to stay composed, Naruto smirked sharply at him and made a slow cranking motion with his left hand, the effect was the fire increasing even more, until it turned white hot, and the immortal priest couldn't even fully burn from it. Though his brain and every other soft material in his head weren't safe; a bright red and pink liquid began seeping out from the head and pouring into the unquenchable fire, Hidan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell through his empty skull into the fire as well as his mouth opened to express the unimaginable amounts of pain he was in. All the while his body stayed rigid as his Sasori puppet kept it immobile with his strings. Naruto turned to Obito and smiled to him like he was smiling to his own son, "I hate you this much times twenty four," the Uchiha couldn't even look at him anymore, especially as he had found a way to place an immortal under mortal pain while keeping an open face to all of them. The priests blessing of immortality kept his skin on his bones and able to regenerate from harm, this included regenerating his internal organs, but when he was kept on a fire that was burning as high as possible he had little time to regenerate; his brain fully burned and everything in his head poured out as one on the eternal camp fire, leaving the man's head empty and in a state of being between life and death, unable to die from the pain and unable to be alive from the fire burning away his brain.

Mikoto held her stomach at the older Uzumaki displayed and Itachi nodded, "he knows Hidan can't die so he did something that would make him wish he were dead,"

The girl still didn't feel sorry for the Uchiha, "then why don't you run?"

"He will find me. No matter where I run, no matter where I hide, he will find me," the girl looked down to the ground after hearing this and pulled out Naruto's Iwa bingo book page. This time she read it, _actually_ _read_ what was written in his entry instead of hastily and frantically skimming through what was there and focusing wholeheartedly on his picture:

 **Iwagakure bingo book**

 **Entry no 54**

 **Rank: SS**

 **Moniker(s): The Cursed Maker**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 45** (AN: remember, it's an old entry. He is 65 now)

 **Affiliation(s): Whirlpool country, Uzumaki clan, Konohagakure, Uchiha clan**

 **Bloodline(s): Dualism release, Uzumaki chakra chains, super regeneration, sensory abilities**

 **Family/relative(s): Godaime Uzukage Mitsuki Uzumaki (older brother/deceased), Hanabi Uzumaki (twin sister/deceased), Kushina Uzumaki (goddaughter), Uchiha Mikoto (surrogate daughter)**

 **Information: the cursed maker is a legendary shinobi of almost unbelievable strength and skill. It is a well-known fact that his chakra control is perfect enough for him to be well versed in every ninja art in known history. His taijutsu is without flaw and perfect right down to every muscle movement, his ninjutsu is equally perfect, he has been seen slicing hand seals all together to perform jutsu and if he uses hand seals his speed is far faster than what ordinary jounin can see, his genjutsu mastery is extremely high, his fuinjutsu knowledge is unparalleled especially after Whirlpool country had been destroyed, but what sets him apart from his slightly stronger siblings is his bloodline, the Dualism release, which allows him to create any object known to man and either weaponize them or use them for day-to-day functions. The bloodline is simply the combination of** _ **yin**_ **and** _ **yang**_ **chakra but despite this knowledge his ability cannot be replicated. He has been known to use** _ **spoons**_ **he creates to fight instead of kunai, usually to show that he is not taking his opponent seriously, or he can create teddy bears with the viciousness of wild animals to attack enemies. His only limit is how imaginative he can get. Another thing that stands above all else, even higher than his bloodline, is his absolute love for his family, which is much higher than his love for his own wellbeing. He has taken many blades and jutsu on behalf of his clan members when they had been unable to retaliate, and retaliated on their behalf with the ferocity of a cornered lion. Any person that has attempted to go after anyone he considers a friend (not just a family member) he would find a way to track down and slaughter in the most unimaginable fashion. We advise you to never think of going through his family to get to him, the results would not end in your favour because he has no known weakness.**

 **DO NOT ENGAGE, FLEE ON SIGHT!**

The last words were written in red ink to further emphasize the urgency of the command. Now it dawned on her why he was angry at the Akatsuki and why even though he allowed Konan and Itachi to leave he would still come around and deal justice to them, no matter how fast they ran or how many jutsu they threw at him. Mikoto gently unclenched her hands from the thin and old piece of paper and blinked numerously before a full blown smile took over her face, "he…is so…awesome!"

Itachi didn't share her thoughts on that, "he has no known weaknesses," he echoed to himself, already well versed with the Iwagakure bingo book, the most honest bingo book, "I would have preferred to have died by my brothers hand but I guess I dug my own grave by killing my mother,"

"You did that to yourself; I don't need to know jiji to know he is a really nice man, he would have helped you through whatever you were going through _because_ you were your mother son," the Uchiha didn't reply and she huffed sourly, "serves you right," she mumbled. "Why are you even here?"

"To tell you that, for what it's worth, that everything I've done was for the good of Konoha,"

Naruto created an empty scroll and sealed Hidan's body inside, he then threw the scroll into the fire, instantly burning the paper right before their very eyes, "normally, if you use a standard storage seal to do this it would explode with the magnitude of an atomic bomb, but you just need to remove the storage limiter and you'll be fine," he said this as he walked around Hidan's cooking head, who was now forever doomed to a life without a body, "but you guys won't need that knowledge where you're going,"

Next he knelt down on one knee beside Kisame's crisp and charred body, the man was barely breathing and he looked at the older Uzumaki with defiance. The fire jutsu he had been forced to use his body had burnt his water body so hard he could hardly move anything, including his mouth to speak, so he used his eyes to convey his hate. Naruto smirked down at him and summarily stabbed a kunai straight into his head, killing him instantly,

"You've suffered enough," He stood up and dusted his hands as his blade dispersed back to him, leaving the forehead of the dead swordsman. He turned to where he sensed the only Akatsuki member that didn't attack him and motioned for him to come, "come and receive your punishment," Zetsu was just a pair of coal black and red eyes in the ground and he was fairly confident that Naruto couldn't sense him with all of the chakra rain pouring down from the heavens, so he jolted back in surprise when the legend looked directly at him. The fact that he was confident he couldn't be sensed was why he hadn't run away and now that he had been caught he was about to fully melt away but Naruto said something's that froze him in place, "if you succumb to the temptation of running away before I punish you then you will have to live with the curse of constant motion; that when you stop moving, and you will, you will meet me and I will give you three times the punishment intended. You will be cursed to move forever, with nowhere to call your home, not even the ground you walk on, in constant fear that I will be right behind you, ready to end your miserable existence,"

"You are human, you **will not live forever** ," Zetsu shouted back as he began disappearing,

"You will echo those same words while I fleece your skin off your body," Naruto replied ominously and turned around to Kakuzu, _"Dualism release: Casket of the Virgin god,"_ he flattened both of his palms and faced them skywards as black chakra melted from his left palm and white chakra from his right, both of them mixed liked oil and water and he blew them towards the immobile black thread user just as the spear burst into thin air and the creation chakra covered him faster than he could perform a jutsu.

A large human shaped iron contraption covered the S rank ninja fully, only leaving his eyes to be seen. Obito's eyes widened as he remembered seeing the torture instrument in Orochimaru's hideout in Grass country. The mad Sannin called it **The Iron Maiden**.

The red haired torturer looked over his shoulder at him and sent a knowing smile, "you recognise it? Of course I didn't invent this devilish instrument, but I did take a liking to it so I made a few changes. Instead of spikes, I have _drills and saws_ ," the effect of the last few words were hundreds of drills scattered all over the interior of the casket pushing forward and burrowing deeply into the Kakuzu's body. In addition to the drills, saws from the arm, legs and lower back region turned on and began the bloody task of sawing through the stubbornly silent man. The sound of bone squelching and blood sloshing in the tightly sealed casket send tendrils of fear down each of their spines, even Zetsu, who still stayed back to watch the display. The threads that had helped catapult Kakuzu were useless as they were easily sliced through to get to his organs but never reaching his vitals just to keep him alive. Naruto stared at the torture device as it ate away at the ninja inside it and hummed playfully, "there is no escape from that, and just to make sure you suffer a long and painful week before you die I have already thought of a wonderful place to send you to spend your vacation," he flashed through seven hand seals and said, _"Dualism release: Super Mega Shooting Star Catapult,"_

He slammed his hands in the centre of the circle, a little bit away from the catatonic roasting head of the Jashin priest, and an average sized catapult made out of pure black iron. It was about ten feet in length and four in breadth, with its long spoon like throwing mechanism wound down tightly and held in place by a sort of hook that could be released by pulling back a crank that was about the length of an average male adult. Naruto placed his hand on the crank and, surprising enough, he turned it in both of his hand in different directions, his left rotated right and his right rotated the crank to the left, the effect of this was that a group of numbers Obito and Deidera recognised as coordinates began spinning on a rectangular screen at the very top of the crank. He rotated the whole catapult a little bit to his right and turned to the suffering man in the improved iron maiden. Naruto walked to the casket and lugged the tremendously weighing contraption onto the spoon shaped throwing mechanism, when he was sure that the casket was securely in place and still operational he pulled back the crank all the way back, so much so that his back was almost flat on the ground,

"Enjoy your holiday at the bottom of the Uzushiogakure Sea," he released his grip and the hook holding the throwing mechanism unlatched and threw the iron maiden as well as the man inside away.

 _ **Aaaaarrrrgggggghhhhh!**_

Kakuzu's screams of pain and horror could be heard all over the Ame and Kumo as he sailed through the sky like a comet, burning bright red with heat as he broke the sound barrier. The heat of the travel added to the drills and saws killing him slowly made his experience all the more painful before he sighed in relief as he slammed into the ice cold sea of the Whirlpool country, the sea that was reputed to have whirlpools able to sink ocean liners. He had landed smack dab in the centre of the sea, halfway to Whirlpool island, and he was immediately attacked by more than twenty whirlpools, each one grinding against his casket, tossing him around like a ragdoll in a tornado and steadily pushing him into the ground as his iron casket held strong despite the jagged and dangerous edges of the island country's defence whirlpools.

The man dropped past the surface of the water and the liquid began pouring into his casket, filling up to the brim and forcing him to clench his teeth shut despite the pain from the drills and saws for his obvious fear of drowning. The water pressure squeezed the casket as it dropped down deeper and deeper into the watery cemetery until he finally landed at the bottom of the sea, the second deepest sea in the world, and Naruto's prediction of a week of torture seemed to not have included water pressure seeing as not more than a second after landing in the water the pressure squeezed the man like a grape though the casket kept his splattered body inside, grinding and mashing it for the week Naruto had allotted him to suffer before it would disperse and release his dead body for the deep sea creatures to eat.

Back in Ameagakure, Naruto steadily pushed the crank forward and the throwing mechanism snapped back in place, he rotated in new coordinates and spun to Deidera, bloated and purple with poison and fully subdued by chakra strings and exhaustion. Not even having the chakra to raise his hands and feed the mouth on his chest clay to detonate himself. Naruto lifted him up by his neck and set him on the throwing mechanism, "you, my Iwa friend, will be staying the night in border town, Dark country,"

The Stone missing ninja groaned tiredly and muttered, "damn you, Uzumaki scum," his eyes followed Naruto as the man covered him in what he could only guess was a fireproof blanket,

"You're welcome," Naruto grunted as he pulled the crank all the way back again and released it.

The Stone ninja flew limply through the air, only protected by the flames of speed by the flame proof blanket, and broke through the bubble of black clouds that forever covered Dark country into the pitch darkness that the country was named after, in the middle of the country's equivalent of konoha's forest of death. The only things slightly cushioning his fall from the sky were the clumps of trees and shrubs.

There was no need to elaborate what happened to the Iwa missing ninja, given his petrified screams echoed through the forest.

Border town was the name of the place Madara Uchiha had gone to train before his legendary confrontation with Hashirama. The place had never been the same ever since and the souls if its former occupants had been said to haunt the town. It was now low in maintenance and so trees, bushes and wild animals roamed around, adapted and mutated to survive in the pitch darkness of the town. Border town was a place no one wanted to visit because of its cursed history and the vicious animals that lived there.

Naruto turned to Obito and grasped his face so that the scared man could look him in his eyes, "a sensible, rational person would ask why you killed the one they loved," the Uchiha nodded his head hurriedly in agreement, "but at this point I'm passed sensible. You can't see it but I'm going crazy with what to do to you. Here, have a look," he looked deeply into the Uchiha's coal black eyes with his fiery purple eyes and that was when Obito saw something he had been running away from since the day he had survived being half-crushed by a boulder.

He saw his death.

Not just the simple of him dying and passing on, but the fact that he would bear all of the sins he had committed in cold blood and die with them, to be tormented forever with the single thought that his demise had started the very moment he had been the catalyst that killed Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto. He saw destruction, fire and brimstone falling on his rotting corpse with his soul still trapped inside, the fingers of the souls he had trampled dancing on his dead body, throwing a party on his cold corpse and him being forced to feel every single movement of it. He then saw the maggots and flies that ate away at his body, and once again feeling all of it with his soul forever trapped in his body.

Naruto pulled away when all the colour on the Uchiha's face had drained and his mouth hung open hollowly, his eyes dilated and his breathing as shallow as the calm before a storm. The legendary Uzumaki dragged him, still in his catatonic state to the catapult and loaded him onto it, making sure to place him on his stomach so that he could look over the edge of the throwing mechanism as he lastly commanded the puppet master's heart seal enter its body. He watched as Sasori's eyes became attentive immediately and he levelled his hand at Naruto to blast him with all he had but Naruto didn't raise his hands to defend himself, and for good reason too; the puppet man's arms were forced down and his neck snapped backwards, like he was being controlled by an otherworldly being with strings falling down from the heavens. His usually bland eyes flickered numerous times, from his bland emotion to one of hysteria and mania, his head rolled on his neck and his body shook erratically, like he was being blown around in a thunder storm. The was a war of control was clearly visible, with Naruto's soul fighting Sasori's violently, dragging the wooden body back a step and finally dropping him off the three story high building onto the hard and unforgiving pavement.

The Uzumaki looked over the edge and with a short nod he forced the soul in the body to drag the puppet master out of the village, for his remaining short life of torment from the second soul inside the puppet body with no hope of the true owner escaping whatsoever.

The cursed maker's soul not only completely took over the living creature's body but also leached off its sanity until there was absolutely nothing left but suicidal thoughts. This was why he never placed extensions of his soul inside living, breathing things and also why he commanded that none of the toys in his emporium were to ever be stolen, or the distance the soul extension in the bear would make it go rogue and destroy the person from the mind. There was no escape unless Naruto managed to track the person down and take back his toy. It was why the word 'cursed' was added to his moniker; simply stealing from him would result in the thief's downfall, no matter what. This was only unless Naruto had given express permission to the person, which was why he was able to leave Yami the were-rabbit alone with little Kushina while he left to run an errand. Not even a rogue soul extension would attack her.

Sasori of the red sands was now forever cursed to roam the elemental nations, his mind in shambles and his senses broken until the day he whole heartedly ran to death through any means.

The cursed maker shook his head sadly, "sad end for a kid with so much potential," he stayed in place for three more seconds before he perked up, "well, I have thirty more minutes before I have to get to Konoha. As you can see, I'm a busy guy with _lots_ of things to do. You understand right?" he aligned both rotated parts of the crank and pushed it down so that it was as high as his waist. He easily pulled the crank back and smiled, "I have the perfect place to send someone like you and don't worry about the heat; you're a strong guy, I'm sure you can take it. Goodbye, Obito," and he released it. He squinted his eyes at the human being rocketing through the air like a meteor; fire licked his clothes and scorched his skin violently as he broke the sound barrier. He reached a part of the sky that he temporarily slowed down before his back pushed through the invisible barrier in the sky and exited the earth's atmosphere into the void of space.

Naruto dusted his hands, thinking he was done with every Akatsuki member until he spun on his heels, dispersing his catapult, to face the head that had been roasting over the white hot camp fire jutsu. He silently scratched his head on what to do with the evil priest before he called his clone over and whispered commands into his ear, the clone nodded and took the pair of tongs Naruto summoned to pick up the piping hot head. The clone then walked out of the village to the village hidden in the hot springs to bury it, a sort of ironic tribute to all the souls he had killed for the killer to be buried in the last place they had been alive.

The old man reached up and stretched his arms, groaning loudly when he heard a familiar click from his joints, "I'm getting too old for this shit," he sat down on the ground to catch his breathe while his granddaughter took it as a sign to approach him. He looked at her and beamed, "Yo!"

Mikoto waved shyly and nervously scuffed her feet, "so…you're my jiji,"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "apparently I am," his eyes then opened and he looked urgent, "if that's ok with you, I mean. I know I haven't been around for you and I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart I am so-" he was cut off when the girl dove onto him into a tight hug, which he opened his arms for, "I am so sorry, Mikoto-chan,"

Her nails dug into his shirt and held him tightly, tears cascaded down her porcelain white face onto his shoulder, "don't be sorry. It's not your fault,"

"I know but-but," he tightened his arms, which were wrapped around her, "but I blindly believed them when they said you were dead; I should have at least asked for evidence. I'm a terrible grandpa," she jabbed his side and he felt his lips twitch upwards at the warm memory of her mother the action had pulled out of him,

She pulled her face away from his neck and it broke his heart seeing her cry, "you know what? I have you now and that's fine," she shuffled to her knees but still had a firm grip on his shirt, like she thought she was dreaming or in an illusion, that her grandfather didn't reject her, "I want to know about _you_ , Naruto-jiji; what have you been up to these past years?" she looked at him with the utmost attention and he smiled gently, ruffling her hair as he got up steadily. She helped him up and welcomed the arm he threw around her shoulders, and seeing as he was two head taller than her it gave her a sense of security that it was only them in the world,

"My life is pretty boring kid. Tell me about _your_ life! I want to know everything: where you stayed, all your friends, teachers, missions," he leaned down and whispered to her, "even your crushes," he waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled, punching his side again, " _Everything_. We have a long flight back to Konoha so we might as well be entertained," he might as well know how Konoha had treated his daughter's child, their Yondaime's only child.

"Flight?" she cocked her head to the side and Naruto closed his right fist tightly, blowing through it gently so that the white and black chakra wafted out in front of them to form a paper plane with a single rocket facing in the general direction of Konoha, "so _cool_!"

Naruto proudly buffed his nails on his shirt and examined them, "oh that? That's nothing," he climbed on and the rocket powered on, heating up more and more until it was blue with heat, though they didn't race off into the sky, "Itachi," he called and the silent spectator to the grandfather-granddaughter bonding, "tell that rinnegan kid that I'll come back for his head later, I have things to deal with,"

"Of course, Naruto-sama," he said mechanically,

"Look alive kid, I'm not going to ruin your life yet," he released the brakes of the rocket paper plan and took off to Konoha, leaving Itachi crestfallen that his suspicions had been confirmed.

He leisurely trekked back to the Amekage tower to relay the message to Nagato, and maybe see if Konan was still alive after she had willingly stepped away from fighting Naruto.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The rescue team took their one hour to return to Konoha masterfully; they clambered onto the summons and held on tight as it madly hopped back to their village. Each of them had been told not to tell another soul what had happened during the mission, especially when they dropped in front of the village gates looking like they had just come out of an Uzushio guard whirlpool; drenched to the bone and with their uniform torn in multiple places.

The senseis raced to the Hokage's office to tell her what had happened and why Mikoto was not with them. Her heart thumped through everything they said and she slumped in her chair when they finished by telling her that, "Naruto was coming,"

"Right now?" she asked as she massaged her forehead,

"No, he said he'll be here in an hour," Kakashi supplied and for once he wasn't reading his porn,

"He looked like he was going to battle the Akatsuki," Gai hesitantly added, trying to put some hope in their hearts, "he can't be strong enough to take on an S rank organisation,"

Asuma lit a cigarette and blew out some smoke from the corner of his lips, "he is a double S rank for a reason,"

"What difference does that make? A double S rank against eight S rank ninjas doesn't sound fair no matter how you put it. He might not come out unscathed," Gai said persistently,

Kureanai then decided to clarify something to the taijutsu master, "only people that have mastered all four basic jutsu, is capable of using all five nature transformations and is fully capable of entering of fighting at least a hundred armed and ready ninjas without losing ground can be classified as S rank," her red eyes looked at each of them, "plus, none of the five double S ranks we had in Konoha have weaknesses and only Naruto is the only survivor in the group,"

Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Uchiha Madara, Sakumo Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki were the only ninjas that had been classified as double S rank in every other village. Each one had skills and abilities that were so far unmatched in any generation besides in the group; it was common knowledge that only Sakumo was able to fight Naruto to a standstill, and he was dead.

Tsunade coughed for their attention, "we don't need to say that Naruto will come here no matter what, so we need a plan,"

Gai looked at them in confusion, "why are we afraid of Naruto-sama? Isn't he a hero of the village?"

Asuma choked on the smoke as it passed through his lungs, "have you been living under a rock? My dad dragged us into his cycle of jealousy and now we're all fucked," the green spandex wearing man blinked at him in confusion and the chain smoker threw his hands in the air in frustration, "you are unbelievable, Gai!"

"Calm down, Asuma-kun," Kureanai said softly and gently grabbed his hand, the man turned away from the taijutsu master to breathe,

"My dad was jealous of Naruto-"

"The kami of shinobi was jealous of Naruto-sama? But weren't they friends?"

"Let me finish," Asuma growled lowly as he bit his death stick, "when he was still active, Naruto-sama had more influence than even the Yondaime. He could command a whole village to commit suicide and they will do it without hesitation, all because of the power he wielded made them know that he wasn't above genocide. Everyone looked up to him, everyone adored him and everyone would do anything for him and my father hated it. He kept going on about how Naruto-sama should be using his influence to conquer other countries in the name of Fire country but rather Naruto-sama was 'bumbling around like a buffoon' and 'raising the Kyuubi brat'" the Sarutobi air quoted,

The slug Sannin pinched the bridge of her nose and continued, "So he created a law that if anyone was to tell Naruto-kun about Mikoto, she would be killed in the worst way possible as well as their families and friends. If they so much as breathe his name to her then their whole world would end,"

"Something could have been done-" Gai persisted desperately,

"But we didn't do anything," Kakashi snapped, losing his cool, "we didn't do anything because we were forcefully dragged down with Sandaime-sama. It's too late,"

There was a solemn silence in the office and Yamato, the only person not panicking in the room, broke it, "what do you think he will do?" no one wanted to answer that, leaving it to the wood release user to imagine what a double S rank ninja could do to a whole hidden village for hiding the existence of his granddaughter for fourteen years, all because they had blindly followed the Sandaime's order.

The Hokage rubbed her face and called in her eavesdropping assistant, "summon the council. Tell them it's important,"

Meanwhile, Naruto's mental frown deepened with each story of Mikoto's disappointing upbringing, but he kept a grandfatherly smile in place for her and a warm hand on her shoulder, inviting her to pour her heart out, assuring her that he would not turn away from her. He was at least glad that she had turned most of the negatives in her life into positives, but no child should have to learn how to decipher which apple in the trash was edible and inedible just by looking at them!

There would be no excuse for them.

 **Authors note**

 **I know, I know, most of this chapter was Naruto dealing with the Akatsuki and they should have posed a little more of a challenge to him. The story isn't about them, but centring on Naruto, Mikoto and Konoha, I needed to dispatch them to get the story going without unnecessary interferences from the Akatsuki. Cool? Ok!**

 **So, Tsunade's summoning the council, what for? Tell me your guesses; I'd like to hear them :D**

 **Just in case there are people that don't fully get what Dualism release is here is the quick breakdown; Naruto can create anything known to man as long as it isn't a natural living thing. He can imbue an extension of his soul in his creations if he wants remote control of them but when they get too far away from him they go rogue and torment the nearest person or family. He can also create normal stuff without his soul imbued in them, like clothes and utensils. He can take the spiritual manifestation of his soul extension and place it inside a person, like a parasite, and it would drive the person insane enough to commit suicide. That's about it. Tell me if I forgot anything, Brody (just in case you don't know who you are, I'm talking to you Kilare T'Suna).**

 **What punishment do you think waits for Konoha? Give me your suggestions; I have a fun one in mind but I'm open to thoughts from you guys.**

 **We just found out that the Sandaime was mad jealous of Naruto's power and influence, so he kept Mikoto secret just to hurt Naruto (he never got over Kushina and somehow blames himself for her death) and mould Mikoto in his image. I know I didn't mention his in the story and I am very sorry about that. I just advice any Hiruzen Sarutobi fans to skip the next chapter; he wasn't my best character so I don't mind tarnishing his image.**

 **Please review, it helped me so much and it would help bring out a new chapter. Stay safe and I will see you on the flip side.**

 **Foy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! Wazzup!?**

 **So many reviews, so many kind reviews. I feel I'm GOKU! XD and I don't even like watch DBZ, that's how awesome you guys are. Thank you all so much for the love, I appreciate each and every one of you for sticking with this story.**

 **School work is increasing and I'm not able to do as much as I want, even though I set update/publish days on Friday and Sunday. I have more classes, more notes to read, friends to help, family to stay connected to and doing all of this with my sanity almost intact. My grades aren't suffering (thank the Lord) but I live by numerous personal mottos, one of them being 'It can always be better', so I can't help myself but push myself harder. Another motto, and this is my main motto because it's one of the reasons I'm still writing stories, is 'Just…get it over with'. It's pretty much self-explanatory; I do something because I** _ **can**_ **do it, work now and relax later. It keeps me active and more or less busy because my mind (that separate, special part of my twisted mind) keeps flashing it to me when I want to sit down and relax.** _ **You could be reading! You could be doing your laundry! You could be doing your assignment! Dude…you could be writing that new chapter for 'Out of the Blue' motherfu-**_

 **You get what I'm saying. The gist is that I enjoy entertaining you lot and I enjoy tearing up my books, but lately the books are getting more and more, thicker and thicker and I only have two hands to tear them up so…**

 **Enough of my blathering. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing…**

CHAPTER 4

"Your passport, sir," Izumo asked as he carefully looked over the awfully familiar red head that had accompanied the resident hyperactive Kunoichi to konoha's north, or main, gate. The man's face and his confident, yet with an overpowering sense of humility, stance rang many bells in his head. He cocked an eyebrow when the man patted his pocket-less black pants and his pocket-less blue shirt for a passport the gatekeeper somehow suspected he knew he didn't have. He spared a look to his left at his friend, Kotetsu, and they looked back at the man as he chuckled nervously.

"I seem to have lost it somewhere-"

"I'm sorry sir but we'll need to see your passport before you can enter Konoha," Kotetsu said slowly, like he was talking to a senile man and Naruto caught onto this but played it off nonchalantly.

Mikoto chose to cut into what Naruto was about to say, "C'mon guys, can't you just let him in for me?"

"I'm sorry Mikoto-chan but rules are rule," Kotetsu said with finality.

"But-but guys, please! Just this once, I promise you won't regret this!" they shook their heads, visibly straining under her kicked puppy eye. She added the dreaded lip wobbles and Kotetsu had to jab his friends arm with his elbow to stop him from falling to Mikoto's will. For all they knew the infamous puppy dog look, perfected by Mikoto Uzumaki, _should have_ been classified as an S rank genjutsu! "Please-" she stopped when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me handle this," she looked up at him suspiciously and stepped back, an uncharacteristic behaviour on her part and one that made the eternal chunin jolt backwards a little; who could make the stubborn Uzumaki step away? They were even ready to listen to her pleas, not letting up one bit. So they were more than intrigued when the older man, now, who obviously had some kind of martial arts training, had instructed her to stand down.

The red head stepped forward, casting a shadow over the two shorter men and making sure that Mikoto was behind him, before he leaned down a little and whispered, "now you listen to me and you listen good, brats," his purple eyes looked down at them with anger in its purest form, throwing his whole face into darkness, leaving just his eyes to be seen by the two. A chill was slowly creeping up their spines as he continued, "I have a very important meeting with the Hokage in ten minutes and I have no time to play back and forth with children that barely know how to hold a kunai," he whispered this heatedly to the two and set both of his hands on the wooden platform that the Konoha log was laid on, the single motion making cold sweat roll down their faces, "I am a very busy man with a very busy schedule so I expect you two," he pointed at both of them and they, fixed firmly into the ground by an overpowering weight of fear and foreboding that had been dropped on them, jerked away from his hand but still couldn't move, "to allow me passage into this 'fantastic' village or else," he loomed over them and an invisible force dragged their knees to the ground and make them shrink within themselves, their eyes trying to close but couldn't look away from the ominously powerful man that they had come to realize was suppressing his chakra. Naruto smiled brightly and the feeling of death and despair that had gripped their hearts like a man with iron gauntlets disappeared, the man smiled brightly at them, welcomingly, but the past experience of seeing multiple ways they could die in his hands they felt far from welcome, " _I'll kill you_ ," the powerful Uzumaki said it in a light tone and even hummed a short tune.

Needless to say that this small display of power had humbled both of them; the eternal chunin dragged themselves back to their feet and mutely bowed to the man, still not recognising him but now having the upmost respect for him. They mutely nodded once, "w-w-w-welcome to Konoha, stranger-san," Izumo stammered, "I-I h-hope your me-meeting with Ho-Hokage-sa-sama goes well," strangely enough he had been hit with a severe case of stammering. Naruto patted their heads jovially.

"Good, good, keep up the good work guys," he threw his hand over his curious grandchild's shoulder and led them both into the village; thankfully the small chakra outburst hadn't attracted any attention. The girl looked at him silently, "what?"

"What was that back there?" she was genuinely intrigued. Izumo and Kotetsu were one of the few people she truly valued as friends, and this was only because her former academy teacher, Iruka Umino, was their close friend. She had never seen them so unruffled; she didn't feel the chakra he used because he had focused it on them.

"That, dear child, is called _Killer Intent_ ," his eyes were on the path they were walking, "let's stop over at your place before I go and meet the Hokage,"

She nodded and excitement returned to her eyes as she hurriedly led him forward before she remembered the display at the gate, "what's killer intent?"  
"You mean to tell me that that Kakashi brat hasn't taught you how to use killer intent?" Naruto asked slowly, his eyes darkened, "from what you've told me he hasn't taught you anything besides chakra control…" he murmured this but he didn't count on the younger Uzumaki to hear him.

"He used to spend his time training Sasuke back when I was a genin. I'm a chunin now and I'm really busy with missions and personal training, so I can't ask him for training," she shrugged and kicked a random stone in their way. This small tid bit of information was what reminded Naruto of her display of strength back in Ame, where she was leaving a trail of body parts in her wake, mainly using kenjutsu.

"From what I saw, you don't need his training. You trained yourself well, kid," her eyes sparkled at his praise and he chuckled, "don't worry, when I'm done here I'll teach you everything I know. Starting with killer intent, now listen carefully," she nodded and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "killer intent is the invisible, more spiritual manifestation of a person's negative, hateful intentions towards another person or a group of persons. It isn't necessarily used to kill but it is possible to kill a person with it, mainly because when the heart beats too fast from fear it leads to a cardiac arrest. People regard it as an illusion, or a genjutsu, but without hand seals; the only requirements are proper control of ones temper, channelling the accumulation of the hate towards a target and doing that last one with some chakra," they were now about to walk into the red light district that Mikoto lived in and the change in scenery was obvious. The buildings were getting dilapidated, the people were beginning to look more hardened and the air was thick with tension, possibly from rivalling street gangs preparing to fight. Naruto unconsciously held the younger red head a little closer when he saw a man eye here rudely. He abruptly stopped as an idea came to mind; he walked backwards with Mikoto and stopped a few yards away from the lecherous young man.

"Any problem gramps?" the man called and made to walk to Naruto.

"Let me display killer intent. Watch closely," he muttered and the change in the air was obvious, especially as the man screeched to a stop and fell to his knees, his eyes wide in horror at the spectre of pain and misery Naruto was casting at him. Naruto withdrew his malice when the man's eyes rolled up into his head, "I thought for sure he'd last a bit longer,"

"That statement is very misleading, jiji," Mikoto said as she dragged the old man away from the unconscious body before people started connecting it to her.

The legendary Uzumaki hummed in thought and winced at his own words, "your right…" they looked at each other and burst into laughter, attracting the eyes of the people that they passed by on the road to her apartment.

" _Who's that man with the Kyuubi brat?"_

" _Hmph, she must've realized that being a ninja is not her calling so she's now an escort,"_

" _That's preposterous…!"_

" _What? Look at them. Have you ever seen her this happy before? She obviously has something immoral in mind,"_

Another conversation went like _"I think he's going to kill her,"_

" _He looks soft,"_

" _Yeah but his body is as hard as-"_

" _Mom!"_

" _I'm just saying he looks good, don't you think so?"_

" _He's into younger girls, why do you think he's with_ _ **her**_ _?"_

" _When I'm done with him he'll be into older girls too,"_

The older Uzumaki refrained from commenting; he wasn't sure if he could outline the fact that he was her _grandfather_ without dropping a whole building on them. Meanwhile, Mikoto was blissfully unaware. She was rambling about her encounter with Zabuza Momochi in Wave country.

In the Konoha council meeting room, the council had already been assembled and there was a low buzzing in the room as the council members loudly wondered why they had been summoned. The civilian council members were even beginning to raise a small ruckus about it, until the Hokage smashed her fist down on the seal reinforced table at the head of the room, calling for their attention.

"Tsunade-sama, why have you called us? I was in the middle of my daughters dance recital," a civilian man said with a deep frown.

The Hokage regarded him briefly before saying, "I apologise for the inconvenience and the abruptness of the summons but it is a matter of grave importance,"

"Spit it out girl," Kohoru spat with acid and met the Hokage's glare for a brief moment before looking away.

The Senju chose to disregard the utter disrespect of the elderly advisor and motion for the hidden ANBIU to leave as well as activate the privacy seal for the room. She said, "Naruto-senpai has returned,"

These were the words that threw the room into silence.

Everyone held their breathes. The mere thought that Naruto had returned had been a cause for many sleepless nights for every assembled person in the room, especially the clan heads, who were supposed to be his friends, but the single fact that the source of their nightmares had returned, really returned, and they didn't know what to think at first. They looked at each other, fear evident but regret dominated their expressions. They hadn't exactly antagonized Mikoto but they didn't stop the occasional angry mob of people from beating her within an inch of her life, before the Hokage swooped in, like a hero, to stop them. The Sandaime had planned to continue this treatment so that the Kyuubi holder would look to him with something akin to fanatical adoration so that whatever he said would be law in her mind, and the council had dumbly gone with it for fear of what the kami of shinobi would do to them. The Sarutobi didn't take into account Orochimaru killing him during the failed Sound/Sand invasion, and despite his death and this signalling the safety of their family members from the Sarutobi they still hadn't informed Naruto of his granddaughters existence, for fear that he would unleash his wrath on them in Hiruzen's absence. They had been waiting patiently for Naruto to die, but another few problems had been raised about Mikoto; if the girl discovered the Sandaime's treachery and their impotence in protecting her she would definitely retaliate violently. They noticed that the girl was a rising threat to them; she was training vigorously and getting stronger and stronger each day, unknowingly tapping into her Uzumaki potential. She was among the few in her generation that became chunin and she was ranked the third strongest among the Konoha nine and team Gai, only under Neji and Sai.

It was going to be a bloodbath no matter what happened; Naruto dies or he returned. And he has returned.

Shukaku swallowed thickly and confirmed, "My son told me that he is on his way here but I thought he was joking,"

Tsunade again chose to ignore the fact that the chunin and jounin that went on the mission had been explicitly told not to tell anyone else, "they don't even know who he is, he has no reason to lie about it,"

Mebuki Haruno, shaking like a leaf in a storm, muttered aloud, "what are we going to do?"

No one wanted to speak for a long time, but Danzo was the one to break the silence, "we need to take actions into our own hands and eliminate him before he comes after us," his strong scrutiny passed over the people in front of him, "despair and mourning must have weakened him by now,"

The Hokage groaned lowly and rubbed her forehead, "the retrieval team reported that he was about to face the Akatsuki in Ame-"

"All the better, he will die against eight S rank missing ninjas in a ninja village-"

"The gatekeepers reported that a strange red haired man and Mikoto were just at their post before coming in," the woman shot back, glaring daggers at the man, "and he didn't use a passport but _killer intent_ to gain entry. Killer intent," she emphasized and this was what shut the one eyed man up, "we don't need to say this but I will; the Akatsuki are dead, Mikoto is with him in the village and he is pissed off," despair and mourning had _NOT_ weakened the cursed maker.

And he was mad, but he bottled it up to only look disapprovingly at the apartment his godchild was living in.

He was aware that he hadn't changed his clothes in two days, and not by choice too, but he felt a little uneasy stepping into the rundown apartment. Naruto has fought in countless battles and he was _mostly_ able to beat unbeatable odds, but he was afraid of whether or not his added weight on the mite eaten floorboards would be the final straw before the whole building collapsed. The girl's room was at the top floor and it was probably the only occupied room in the entire building, raising the question on why she was paying rent for such living conditions. As he looked around, stepping extra carefully around, he acknowledged her efforts in maintaining the room, like by crudely patching up the parts of the roof that leaked, placing towels under the bathroom door so that water wouldn't leak out after she had bathed, and the numerous rat traps set up in strategic areas of the apartment. His grimace got heavier and heavier as he looked around.

"Couldn't you find another apartment," he muttered loudly to the girl that was darting around, picking up her laundry and trying to quickly do the dishes, away from his eyes, "a…better…apartment?"

"This was the first apartment the Sandaime got me, I was three-"

"Three…?" Naruto cut in to himself and refrained from channelling his chakra in his rage, fearing that the building would be destroyed if it even got a whiff of his chakra.

She continued because she didn't hear him, "and I assure you, this place holds no sentimental value whatsoever. When I saved up enough money long ago I tried moving to a better apartment in the residential district but no one wants to even rent one out to me. Now I'm saving up to buy a house in the clan district, I'm thinking near the Aburame clan because they've got a lot of empty houses and the place is quiet," she sighed forlornly as she hastily kicked a ramen cup under her beat up couch and smiled cheekily when he looked at her suspiciously, "Shino-kun even says that he can handle the paperwork; he wants to move out of his parent's house, so we're thinking of getting a three bedroom house. We've already picked one out; we just need the money,"

' _Kushina wanted to move somewhere around there during her angsty, rebellious phase,_ ' he mentally snickered. He then furrowed his eyebrows and hummed as he strode into the kitchen with his hands behind his back, inspecting the sink, which was scrubbed down to the bone but still had some irremovable grime stuck on it, "this…Shino kid…is he your friend? Something more?" Mikoto peaked her head into the kitchen to watch as he opened the cupboard over the rotting counter, he was almost bowled over by the number of unopened ramen cups stored inside. There weren't even any condiments or spices, just _ramen_. His eyes trailed disapprovingly over the floor and he saw a cup lying upside down near where he suspected was the dustbin. If he could frown any deeper he would have; there was a mountain of empty ramen cups crammed into the shockingly new dustbin, "you sure like ramen," he mumbled. As much as Kushina, he added.

"Shino-kun is a great friend of mine, since before the academy. He helped me with my chakra control," she replied with a happy grin, he turned and matched her expression, "he's cool,"

"And is he from civilian parents?" he nudged his way out of the kitchen and proceeded to her room, she followed after him, nervously poking her fingers together.

"Nope, he's an Aburame. His Tou-san is Shibi Aburame," the name brought back memories, "I stay at his parents place during winter when it gets too cold,"

Naruto nodded slowly as he gently looked under the girls bed, expecting the worse but didn't find anything dirty and/or dying under her bed, "he's a nice man…a nice man," he stood near the window in the room overlooking the red light district and he shook his head disapprovingly at the silent chaos that went under the village authorities noses, "do you have any more…friends?" he placed his hands behind his back and the girl slipped beside him to also look outside.

"Yup, there's Sakura, Ten-chan, Hina-chan, Chouji-san, Shikamaru-san, Ino-chan, Ayame-chan, Lee-san, but not Neji because he's a dick," he crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue sourly. Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes, amusement was evident. He laughed with her for a few minutes before her laughs tapered out and she looked solemn, "and…I'm not friends with Sasuke anymore,"

"The Uchiha brat that defected from here? Why not?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her in concern.

"We stopped being friends when he punched two chidori into my chest-"

"Wait…" Naruto said lowly as he unconsciously squeezed her shoulder, which was thankfully protected by her chunin jacket, "he did what?"

She began panicking, afraid that since she had been too weak to deflect the chidori he would turn away from her, "I got him with my _Berserker mode_ though," she added, "and it didn't even hurt all that much," she brushed her shoulder in a gesture of to show that she shrugged off his attack.

Naruto simply grasped for self-control before he hummed and nodded, "what's berserker mode," he chose to change the subject for fear that if he heard anymore he would go after this 'Sasuke' before the village council.

She became excited from the question and dragged him to the bed, sat him down and looked under her bed. She pulled out a floorboard and removed an arm length scroll from there. She unrolled the scroll on the floor and Naruto smirked proudly at the detailed illustrations on it, as well as the equally detailed written explanations. She stood in front of him and said, "My berserker mode is something I've been perfecting since my second year in the academy. It's when I use my katana's to cut through the tenketsu of a person continuously while using fire affinity then switching to water affinity to wash out the wounds and lightning to cauterize the wound shut," she puffed out her chest in pride. It would essentially leave the person stunned before the cauterized broke and he either collapsed into a pile of dead meat or lost so much blood he wouldn't be able to move for a week, not forgetting that there were cuts on the head.

"There are over a hundred tenketsu on an average person, how are you able to cut through them?"

"First I need the charka control to switch between affinities and Shino-kun helped me out there, he also helped me memorize the human tenketsu map and I asked Lee-san to ask Gai-sensei if he can put weights on me so that I can up my speed," she then added, "I only wear the weights during training,"

"Have you mastered it yet?" he asked as he studied the instruction scroll the girl had been secretly creating since day one, with the only other person who knew about it being Shino. He didn't notice her shoulders sag.

"Not yet…I can only cut through sixty eight tenketsu and it's just thirty eight for the torso and thirty split evenly between both thighs. I just need to work on my speed, my precision is good and I don't really need strength for the most part of my berserker mode,"

The fact that she had been able to make a kenjutsu move that was _at least_ A rank was more than impressive. The war veteran hasn't seen the berserker yet, or at least he thought he hasn't, but he suspected that when it started there was no possible way for the victim to stop it, though only if she managed to slice through all the tenketsu precisely. At her current level the victim would also not be able to get back up because of the paper thin but dangerously deep cuts all over his body leaking out blood. The red head looked at her and beamed, prompting her to shakily smile back; he wasn't sure what inspired her to target tenketsu instead of muscles or organs, but she was smart enough that when the tenketsu was dealt with then it was almost a one-way trip to the grave for the victim, seeing as burnt tenketsu alone could make a shinobi stay off duty for a month. Now that she had seemingly created sliced tenketsu with foreign chakra the victim was meant to either finally die or his career as a shinobi would end forever.

"This is very impressive, Mikoto-chan. To be able to have enough control to make your blade thin enough to slice a single tenketsu is outstanding but being able to slice sixty eight is out of this world!"

Tears came to her eyes at his praise and she wiped it away with her sleeves, sniffing slightly before she blubbered, "thank you, Naruto-jiji,"

"Your very welcome, and I mean it, this is…this is amazing! How many times have you used it? On a person, that is,"

"Four times. Neji, Gaara, Sasuke and Deidera, but for that last guy he was pushed out of the way by Sasori of the Red Sands before I could get up to fifteen," Naruto motioned for her to roll up the scroll and she did so, "I don't know why I can move that fast but it's a good thing huh, my berserker mode is easier to do when I do it fast," the red head wanted to say that it was in her genes to be fast but refrained from doing so, for only that time.

"Mikoto-chan, I need you to pack all of your things and meet me back at the main gate when you're done," he got up from the bed and ruffled her hair.

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked as she neatly placed the scroll on the bed.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage and I suspect she has summoned the council, so technically, I have a meeting with them too. I'm fifteen minutes late," he winced and was about to walk out the girls bedroom before a hand clutched his right hand and tried to pull him back.

"You're not going to run away…right…?" the Kyuubi jailer asked softly and ducked her head when Naruto again ruffled her hair.

"I promise I'm not running away. I have too many things planned and leaving you is not one of them,"

The girl nodded slowly as she searched his eyes for any trace of lies and when she found none she uncertainly let go of his large hands, still afraid that if he walked out of the building he would be gone forever, that everything that had happened was all a twisted dream, "Good. But-but-but if you run away I'll track you down and kick your ass, you hear!?" she quickly blinked away the tears that were building in her eyes and her lips twitched upwards when Naruto laughed.

"I'll see you later, kid,"

When he closed the door to her room his face changed from happy to focused. He had a mission and he had been itching to go through with it since he had parted with the Konoha ninjas. He wanted to take his time and go to the Hokage's tower, already aware that his presence and knowledge of who he was making the village unsettled, and as he walked leisurely through the 'bad' district towards the market district where the tower was situated at the very end, he could sense multiple chakra signatures keeping track of him, some he was familiar with like Kakashi's white chakra and Yugao's chakra but the others he didn't know, so he didn't bother flagging any of them down. He just walked around, smiling and waving to the people he passed, and even lightly kicking a soccer ball back to a group of civilian children when it rolled before him.

As his mere existence in the village caused ripples of fear and panic among those that knew who he was Zetsu slithered into the hidden cave under the Valley of End. The dual personality plant creature was having a conversation with itself.

" **The plan must go on** ," the black half grumbled.

"But what of Naruto?"

" **He is human and he is old, he cannot live up to what he swore** ,"

"Ya know he can do it right? He will find a way to get us and its game over,"

" **I fear no man, Cursed Maker or not** ," they entered into a wide room where a large throne made out of plant roots was situated at the very end, with the tree growing unhindered behind it. They saw a drying corpse sitting on the throne, connected directly to the tree by various roots to his torso, " **Obito is dead and the Akatsuki is destroyed but that will not stop us** ," the black Zetsu forcefully separated itself from his brother and slithered over to a corner of the curved walled room to a jar filled with sharingan eyes and another jar with merely a single sharingan eye floating in the liquid that was preserving it perfectly. " **Give me a clone** ," he growled and the white Zetsu saluted childishly before a humanoid white clone pushed out of his side and walked on two feet towards the black Zetsu. Black Zetsu handed the single sharingan eye to the white clone and the clone mutely drank it all down, eye and all.

He crossed his fingers that there was enough DNA in the eye and he signed in relief when the white clone's body rippled like it was underwater and ever so steadily it shifted into Obito's form. The Uchiha copy stood naked before them, blank faced and having one sharingan eye that sat still in his sockets.

"What's next brother?" white Zetsu asked as he poked the Uchiha copy's shoulder and received no response, "he isn't as strong as the real Obito so we can't throw him into a fight,"

" **I know that idiot** ," his senses were telling him that the clone's system was slowly changing from nature to human chakra and that his body was solidifying, " **we don't know anyone that can perform the resurrection jutsu and we can't do it ourselves-** "

"Oh, oh, oh I know this one, I know this one. We can't do it ourselves because we have only nature chakra and that'll probably blow us up," white Zetsu patted his back at his answer and the black merely glared at his brother before continuing where the white Zetsu had stopped.

" **We know the seals and the requirements but we don't have the chakra, that's were Obito here comes in** ," providing a corpse to use as a sacrifice was simple enough, the whole cave was littered with well-preserved corpses, and the clone had enough chakra to perform the jutsu.

Nothing was going to stop them.

Back in Konoha, Naruto sauntered into the Hokage's tower and stopped in front of the secretary's desk, the one at the first floor, not before the Hokage's office. The woman's desk was high enough for the tall man to be able to comfortably place his forearms onto the counter and leaned forward, smirking marginally at the flustered woman and said, "I'm here to see the Hokage," she noticed the buzz his presence was causing and all the ninjas that were discreetly strolling around, eyeing the red head. She might not have been a ninja but it was as obvious as the sun that he was being watched.

She coughed and tried to calm her breathing, she wasn't used to being placed on the spot by possibly all of the ninja populace, "what's your name sir?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he replied with a small grin, "I was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago but I needed to visit my granddaughter's home,"

The woman nodded and perspiration built on her forehead as she scanned through the schedule book to see if the Hokage was to have any visitors. This was one of the two books, the second on being with the Hokage's personal assistant, and both were to be updated regularly. So her heart sped up when she didn't see his name, she tried to calm herself down and replied bravely, "I'm sorry sir but you're not scheduled to meet her,"

The man furrowed his eyebrows in thought and mumbled, "am I now…"

The secretary quickly said, "but I can place a meeting for you when Hokage-sama is free!" she clamped her lips shut when she realized that she had pretty much yelled it. It was now painfully obvious that he was classified as a threat, with all the ninjas swarming into the building and blocking the door, merely watching and waiting from a safe distance to see how the man would react. Naruto simply spared a short glance at the ninjas, each one prepared to fight but not even knowing who he really was, before he returned his purple eyed gaze to the sweating secretary.

"Relax kid, they're just overreacting," he waved them away, much to her shock, and focused back on her, "now, what is this about the Hokage not notifying you about my appointment?" his tone sounded breezy and his eyes were calm, the effect was that it calmed the frantic woman down a little and she tucked a strand of hair blocking her right eye over her ear.

"I'm sorry sir but Hokage-sama will be free in…two months," she hesitantly looked up at him, nervous about his reaction but sighed when he only pursed his lips.

"Well that certainly wouldn't do, I have a lot of important things to discuss with her," his fingers drummed on her desk and they drummed in tune with her thumping heart, "how about I just go right up and meet her? No one's going to notice," he made to go but the woman reached to pull him back.

"Sir, I'm sorry-"

His head spun to her and she hastily jerked her hand back when she saw suppressed fire in his eyes.

He walked upstairs, unbarred and unstoppable, and stopped before the Hokage's office but he turned right from there, surprising the medical ninja that served as the Hokage's assistant who was seated before the door on her desk. He followed his memory to where the council was meeting and the black haired girl ran after him, "sir! Sir! You can't go in the-" she was about to touch his right upper arm but withdrew when he looked over his shoulder with what she could only describe as with toxic impatience.

The council was still buzzing with panicking conversations and shouting before they were all silenced by a polite knock on the door. A few of the clan heads swallowed thickly and Tsunade closed her eyes tightly, but it was a civilian council member that was angry at the intrusion to yell, "This is an important meeting! Get lost!" he was received with a few seconds of silence and he smiled at his accomplishments. He looked back at the stunned expressions of his comrades, swiftly ignoring them so that he could keep speaking, "so you see, he might not have any known weakness but we could hold his godchild hostage-"

 _Knock…knock…knock_

This time the knocks came slower, like the person was forcing down his impatience. The civilian councillor that had yelled at the knocker wrenched away from the strong grip of his fellow civilian council members and stomped to the door. He opened the door and was about to let loose a tongue lashing at the culprit but it all died in his throat as he looked up at the person on the other side of the door.

"Na-Na-Naruto-sama…"

Naruto looked down at him and the man shrank within himself at the glare, "Hamacho-san," he brushed past the shivering civilian and created a chair out of thin air to sit down at the other end of the table, opposite the Hokage. The man looked around at each person in the room and they failed to meet his gaze, he crossed his arms and screwed his lips to the side, "funny how the council hasn't changed; the same people from fourteen years ago. No deaths, no absentees, no suspensions, nobody quit," a chain shot out from his right elbow and wrapped around the civilian named Hamacho before he shot out of the room. He dropped the man in his chair and sealed the door shut, "as cowardly as ever, Hamacho-san, all talk but no action," he regarded the man with contempt, then looked at the other people in the room.

He relaxed his gritted teeth, irritated at the way they didn't want to look him in eyes. The smell of fear and guilt was thick in the air and it disgusted him.

Naruto sat forward, propping his forearms on the meeting table and said, "Why wasn't I told my granddaughter was alive?"

Edgy stillness fell on the room. A few people soundlessly blubbered, trying to muster up the courage to answer but at the end they stayed silent.

The cursed maker nodded slowly, "I see…so no one wants to justify why I was left in the dark for _fourteen years_ while my child's blood daughter was made to suffer in poverty," he inquired and regarded them again, "Shibi? Inoichi? Hiashi? Hamacho? Mebuki?" he called the ones he could remember that were painfully honest and they refused to speak. He stared at the one eyed man next to the Hokage and remained neutral, "Danzo…?"

The old war hawk cleared his throat and said, "Sarutobi commanded us not to inform you,"

"When did you start submitting what Hiruzen has ever ordered? Your ROOT is still operational, is it not?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, but went back to the man's reply, "can I know why he commanded all of your silence?"

A bald civilian man representing the civilian schools in Konoha cleared his throat meekly and whispered, "He…was jealous of you," and this was when the civilian council found their courage and began saying.

"Y-yes Naruto-sama. That old Sarutobi made dictated that we shouldn't tell you about her and the other way around," Hamacho whispered.

"He kept saying that it was to make Konoha stronger but I never believed him," Mebuki squawked, her long pink hair frizzy from stress.

"Hiruzen always hated you, always hated you," another civilian echoed.

Naruto pursed his lips and nodded, "I suspected so but all the same…you all feared him more than you feared me," his eyes darkened evilly, "that was your mistake,"

"Enough of this," Danzo grunted and jumped to his feet. He tore off his bandages, exposing the sharingan eye in his head. He was about to leap onto the table to blur to Naruto but the legendary red head smashed his fists down onto the meeting desk and shouted.

" _ **Sit down!"**_ and a tidal wave of chakra washed over each person in the room and fixing them in place. Danzo perspired heavily as he stood ramrod, his limbs betraying him by shoving him back into his chair. Naruto then added his killer intent and the feeling was like a giant bag of boulders had been dropped onto their shoulders and they began seeing each and every way they could die at Naruto's hands, each one as more gruesome and more chilling than the other. The Cursed Maker got to his feet and their chairs shattered under the weight, they all fell onto their knees and their eyes were forced to behold Naruto in all of his silent fury. The Uzumaki summoned a chakra chain and it shot to his former friend, Danzo, and easily plucked out the sharingan eye from his head. The eye was summarily crushed by the chain and the war hawk could do nothing.

The legendary Cursed Maker looked down on the kneeling people with contempt. The fact that they feared the man he had beaten on multiple occasions enraged him. His purple eyes were on fire and they whimpered pitifully as he stared at them, now forced to never blink from his unique killer intent.

The red head spoke, "I suffered heartbreak and depression for fourteen years. Mourning the loss of my daughter and the loss of her child on that terrible night; she _**died in my arms**_. I watched my own child, my pride and joy, lose her life in my arms and no medical help came. There were many opportunities to tell me about my grandchild. A letter or even a clue would have been fine but you all allowed me to soak in my darkness, watching me die within myself," his words were like daggers to the heart and the weight of his killer intent screwed their mouths shut, "it would have been better if after all this time, Mikoto-chan was treated like a human being. It would have been better if she was raised in a stable environment, even if she didn't have any parents. You all spat on your Yondaime's sacrifice by leaving her to her devices, watching her dig through the garbage for food and teaching herself how to fight. I do not care all that much about Minato but he was my son-in-law. No. What gets my blood boiling is that you _**all**_ spat on Kushina-chan's sacrifice by allowing her daughter wallow on poverty," he growled angrily before he withdrew, bringing his hate back to him a little so that his killer intent wouldn't crush the helpless people in the room. "Be happy that I will not punish this whole village for listening to their Sandaime's order. Fearing him than you all fear me!" he yelled and flexed his hands at his side. "I will punish all of you, honourable council, _ **for encouraging them to**_ ,"

The tenet he had been raised to live by, the very first thing his father taught his children even when they were too young to enter the academy, was to honour their family. Ninjas were not samurai but and Uzumaki ninja was the closest a ninja could be to being a samurai; their honour didn't lie in success or loss but in their family. He could remember how his father drilled it into their heads, Mitsuki, Hanabi and him, that if anyone ever disgraced their family or insulted their family them it was equivalent of a man strolling into their home and shitting on their names. The Uzumaki were a proud clan, once upon a time, but they were a family, that was why when an Uzumaki fought, he fought with every fibre in his being just to keep his home and his family safe. All his life, from the very first thing he could remember to the very last letter his parents sent him before Uzushio was destroyed, he had been reminded to, above all else including his life and his sanity, protect his family. That was why vengeance was one of the tenets of being a true Uzumaki. Never rolling onto their belly and allowing things to happen but lashing back, even if it was too late; the cursed maker had already gotten his revenge against Kumo and Iwa in the last ninja war, severely depleting their forces enough for them to surrender.

They all generally assumed what the Great Uzumaki tenets say, and that was why they had dreaded his return. He would not allow them to leave the room alive with just a slap on their wrists and a warning; he was going to hurt them, and he would hurt them to regain his honour, regain Kushina's honour and regain Mikoto's honour.

Killing them just like that would be a waste; they wouldn't suffer for as long as he wanted them to suffer, so he had to dig into the treasure trove of pain he had stored if he ever encountered the person responsible for killing his daughter. Obito was just one person and he couldn't use all of the things he thought of on him but as providence would have it he had 'willing' people to use one of the ideas on.

The man walked around the table with his hands behind his back, inspecting each one and when he reached Danzo he ripped out his right arm, sealed it away into a paper scroll he created and burnt it with his chakra. All of this with a small sneer on his face.

"I want you people to know what I felt all those years. I want you all to feel my _pain_ ," as he spoke hundreds of golden chains slinked out from his body and slithered over the meeting table, two for each council member and they couldn't even shrink away from them as they seemed to hiss, "for the ninjas, I will take something close to your hearts, even closer than your family and friends. I will take what will nullify all of your achievements and make you regret the day you were born," the chains coiled around their council members, one around their torso and the other around their necks, swaying before their eyes and 'looking' at them, " _ **I will take your chakra**_ ,"

For a ninja, no matter his rank or strength, his or her chakra was _everything_. They had been tuned to do everything with chakra, from the simple act of walking, both to be ready to cling to the ground if there was ever an attack and to increase their chakra capacity, to the complex act of regulating their body temperature. They had been raised to treasure chakra with all their hearts and if it was taken away then they would be as weak as a newly born child, because most didn't know that with age, shinobi had a large store of chakra locked in their bones to make them stronger. Besides the weakness, there was also the feeling of a large hole that could never be filled in the person without chakra; Naruto knew the feeling of not having chakra, he had been trained and tested as a child to not depend on it, so he also knew the pain of it would cause if it was gone.

The chains hovering before the shinobi council's eyes harshly jabbed their foreheads and a complex seal spun into sight, covering their bodies in thick black lines. Naruto went the extra mile for Shibi by stabbing a chain into him to swallow the queen kakaichu before he sealed away the man's chakra. He easily sealed away the bugs before they began wreaking havoc in the room and added the queen bug into the special storage seal. The result of losing their chakra was that the ninjas fell onto their backs, still in a kneeling position, and the weight of Naruto's killer intent crushed them to the ground. The cursed maker ignored their desperation and spun the Hokage around, who still had her chakra, so that she could look at him. He personally sealed away her chakra, while looking her straight in the eyes.

"For the civilians, losing your chakra alone won't much of a difference," he looked away from the crying Sannin, "so I will take your wealth _and_ your chakra, be glad that I didn't take your lives," he summoned a shadow clone and they began collecting their finger prints before they marched out of the meeting room. Lastly, the Uzumaki turned to the window of the office, where a crowd of ninjas tried to break into the room but with no success, "Jiraiya…come," the ninjas that were yelling, muted out by the privacy seal the Hokage had cast at the beginning of the meeting, quietened down as the Sannin appeared on the window sill and Naruto allowed him entry. A few ninjas attempted to follow after him but were easily repulsed by the barrier seal Naruto had set up. Naruto looked down at the white haired man and forced his killer intent on him, the Sannin grunted as his knees met the ground, his head was wrenched up by an invisible force to look at Naruto, "you are the one I am most angry with; you visit me once a week and you _**never**_ once mentioned Mikoto-chan," his hands shot forward and grabbed Jiraiya by the neck, lifting him off his feet, "I treated you like a son and this is how you repay me?" he said this with an eerily calm voice, not betraying the hurricane of emotions that spun with a vengeance inside Naruto, "I will take your chakra," he jammed his pointer and middle finger to the head of the toad sage and the complex seal formed over his body, taking his chakra away from him and leaving him with nothing. The ninjas watching gasped at the man's helplessness, "I will take your eyes," Naruto dug his pointer and middle finger into the man's eyes and pulled out his eyes, the toad sage couldn't even open his mouth to scream in pain because of the killer intent keeping him quiet, "your sense of smell," he punched the man's nose and another seal spiralled out into sight from the contact and Jiraiya's sense of smell was gone, "your tongue," Naruto stabbed his fingers into the man's mouth and burnt his tongue with his chakra, "and I will leave to walk this village, a shell of your former self, begging for scraps of food to eat," here he glared daggers at the people, "and if I get wind that he has been healed…I will crush this village,"

The cursed maker Spartan kicked the silent man in his stomach and he burst out of the window, landing on a roof.

"I will leave this village with my granddaughter. Do not come after me or her and kami help you if she is placed in the bingo book," if Mikoto wanted to return after learning her true legacy then it was up to her. She had friends in the village and he didn't want to impose his will on her by forbidding her from contacting them, after all they weren't aware of who he was. Truthfully speaking, it was because the girl had already made connections in the village that he didn't just out rightly destroy the village in a meteor shower. Mikoto didn't really like Jiraiya, so he didn't mind going all out on him. He strolled to the door; light hearted that he had enacted justice on the weak council members, "have a nice life," he waved and left the room.

The man allowed the barrier to come down and the ninjas swarmed in around the council members and the Hokage, though none of them moved to stop him. It was evident that if he was prodded then death would be the least of their worries.

He wanted to take a short trip to Hidden Sound with Mikoto to see Orochimaru and the boy that had stabbed two chidori into her chest. The snake Sannin also knew of Mikoto being alive and he didn't tell Naruto, even though he was in a good position to do so. It would be a great chance to see Mikoto's berserker mode up close. After that he planned to go to Ame to finish what he had started by killing Nagato and Itachi. He might have allowed Itachi to live but he felt compelled to at least discipline him for killing Mikoto Uchiha.

He was not aware that he had been beaten to the punch.

Nagato groaned in pain, one arm merely a stump and the other missing three fingers, dragging himself away from his attacker. He was low on chakra and his paths had been crushed, but not without effort by the man. There were massive craters all over the ninja village and body parts littered around, though it was the Amekage tower that was the most wrecked. The red haired, crippled man grunted and moaned with each drag of air, struggling to move his lone arm to move him away from the powerful opponent. He heard an explosion behind him and suspected that his long-time friend had attempted to blow up the man again but the chain of blistering hot sea of paper bombs was cut short, almost like they had been cancelled all together, and he heard a feminine yell as the purple haired woman was swatted aside, like she was a mere child challenging a god. Konan was cast yards away, crashing into the ground limply, knocked unconscious after her head smashed against a broken wall. Nagato searched for her with the limited senses he could muster, not caring about the chakra loss on his part, and sighed in relief when he found her heartbeat among many littered around the smoking village. His strength left him after his last act of checking to see whether his friend was still alive, he tiredly allowed his forehead to touch the ground.

A foot flipped him onto his back and his purple ringed eyes beheld the godly powerful red eternal Mangekyo of the strongest Uchiha in human history.

Uchiha Madara.

The spikey haired Uchiha looked down at the drained rinnegan holder with respect, hidden under layers and layers of pride at his abilities. Smoke wafted behind the man, rain poured mercilessly over them and bright lightning flashed around them, lighting up the sky in bright and casting a dangerous shadow over the man's face. Nagato's eyes widened in horror and for the first time since he was a child he felt fear welling up in his stomach, crawling up to his chest and taking over his body like a wildfire. His body shook as he beheld the figure of the Uchiha and he truly knew what it meant to be a god; all his powers paled against the strongest Uchiha.

Despite the heavy rain drowning out all sound low, shaky breathes drew Nagato's rinnegan eyes down to Madara's left hand and he saw Itachi being held by his hair, dragged carelessly on the broken, rocky ground, his body also too weak to pose any sort of threat against the all-powerful Uchiha, not even able to lift his arms to tap Madara's leg. His sharingan eyes were deactivated, leaving him with his normal coal black eyes but even if he did have them on they would be powerless against the strongest pair of sharingan eyes in history. The sickly Uchiha was panting, almost as tired as his former leader and all of his strength sapped in keeping Madara away from Nagato, an idea on why the old Uchiha wanted his former leader.

Nagato slowly looked back up to the old Uchiha and his throat dried when their eyes clashed, "you…truly are…a _god_ …"

A twisted, bone chilling smirk crawled onto Madara's face and he replied, "Yes, I am,"

And he mercilessly pulled out Nagato's rinnegan and snapped Itachi's neck, though before he could rip out his sharingan a crow exploded out of his left eye, with one sharingan in its own left eye socket, and flew off towards Konoha in hopes of finding the one person that could possibly defeat Uchiha Madara.

Madara watched the bird fly away, choosing not to shoot it down. He had an inkling on who the bird was looking for and his smirk widened in excitement, "find the Cursed Maker and tell him of my presence so we can dance…"

 **Authors note**

 **Keep in mind when Madara says he wants to dance with Naruto he means he wants to fight with him, nothing sexual. Just clarifying for all those with dirty minds _**

 **I initially intended to end the story after the Konoha council was dealt with but I thought against it because for some reason this story interests me. Not that I'm not interested in the stories I write but…it's hard to explain.**

 **Some of you might think that Naruto let them off easy but remember; to a ninja, his chakra means everything. His power, prestige, pride and standing among his comrades. Take that away and he has nothing because he has known nothing besides using chakra. Chakra is their heart and Naruto has taken it away from them. It might cause major rifts in the village when they find out that a lowly genin is stronger than the Hokage now but Naruto doesn't really care what happens, he's just focused on taking care of his grandchild and dealing with Orochimaru and Sasuke. Speaking of those last two, what do you think he's going to do to them? Leave your thoughts in the review, please.**

 **You all know I don't like Jiraiya right? And I admit I bashed him a** _ **little**_ **bit too much by removing his eyes, nose, tongue, chakra and his dignity as a human being but hey, I regret nothing. I apologise to Jiraiya fans, he's a super strong ninja (he's a friggin Sannin for crying out loud) but I still don't like him. My reasons are obvious but if you care to know why, in case you don't, then send a PM and we can chat. Cool? Awesome.**

 **Now onto the latest global threat, Madara. I had no intention whatsoever bringing him back but I just wanted this story to keep going, or else THIS would have been the last chapter. To outline and remind you all of something's; Madara is double S rank, just like Naruto. He was able to easily defeat Nagato (and his paths), Konan and Itachi, with almost the ease of Naruto defeating the Akatsuki singlehandedly. The only person that was able to fight Naruto to a standstill was Sakumo Hatake and the only person to defeat Madara was Hashirama and even he needed Mito to take away the Kyuubi for that to happen, so let's say Madara and Hashirama could fight to a standstill. Everyone has their opinions and I believe Hashirama is stronger than Madara (young EMS Madara, that is) but for this story his is equal in strength to Hashirama. Madara now has the rinnegan and a spare Mangekyo while Naruto has all of his chakra and his soul partly intact (because Sasori is still running around the continent, mad as a hatter). I wanted Naruto to at least have a challenge in strength, skill and even age, not just have him pile drive through any fool that steps up against him, y'know. Even I'm excited to see what would happen if they meet. Review what you thinks going to happen. Don't be shy!**

 **Some of you might be sensing a recurring theme here; Naruto faces against Madara, like in Ink Heart (check my profile) but hey, it'll be interesting, trust me.**

 **Mikoto might not seem like a main character, and she isn't, but she is no less important to the story.**

 **I think that's all. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and on the story, in the review, if you would be so kind, and I will try my best to finish the next chapter in time to update as soon as possible (not sure when but hopefully soon). With that said stay safe and have a nice day.**

 **Foy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

 **I'm posting this a few hours before I planned to because I want to travel back home for the break; I need to wake up at about five in the morning and sit on my ass for twelve to fifteen hours with nothing to do besides read manga, daydream and chat on my phone because** _ **writing**_ **or even** _ **typing**_ **in a car is one of the hardest things to do, trust me. I just wanted to get** _ **something**_ **updated before I hit the road, so I apologize if this story's chapter is uncharacteristically short; I'm trying to live up to my commitment of Wednesday, Friday and Sunday update days.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing :)**

CHAPTER 5

 _Dear Shino,_

 _Hey, I'm sorry about your dad. If I was with grandpa when he was about to do_ _ **that**_ _to him I would have stopped him. I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I miss you Shino, please forgive me. I don't care that he took out Tsunade or the other clan heads, they looked me in the eyes and lied to me just to protect themselves, but I was mad at him for taking your fathers chakra and his queen beetle. I wish I was there in person to look into your eyes and tell you how bad I'm feeling now but grandpa said he wanted us to take care of something important and this is the first time in included in something with him and I don't want to miss it._

 _Please, please, please, please forgive me. I'm so sorry._ There was a small watery splotch on the paper that partly smeared the ink of her sorry, and Shino's heart sank.

 _Right now me and grandpa Naruto are on our way to Sound to see Orochimaru, I don't know why but I'm all for it if I get a chance to see him punch that fucking snakes face into the back of his head. We got a message from Itachi a few hours ago and Itachi said that shit has hit the fan and the leader of the Akatsuki is dead and Ame was now just a huge burning crater because some old ninja, older than grandpa, had turned everyone into a bloody smear on the ground. Grandpa doesn't really like people 'stealing his kill', or something like, that so he said we need to go to Sound before we go to Rain and do something. He's not telling me but I'm nagging him, he'll crack soon._ The chunin bug user pursed his lips and sighed; classic Mikoto. He quickly looked at his sleeping father, connected to many needles and his heart constantly being monitored by hospital equipment, then returned his eyes to the letter he had gotten from a windup toy penguin that flew through the gates and reached him in the hospital.

 _I don't want to talk too much, in case you're mad at me, but just if you want to reply, if you want that is, then, y'know how to get me._ She meant the beetle he always kept on her; apparently she _did_ know about the bug.

 _Love, your friend,_

 _Mikoto Uzumaki._

The boy sighed again and slumped tiredly in his chair. He wasn't mad at childhood friend, he had known her for so long it would take an act of god to make him hate her, and he wasn't mad at the Cursed Maker, by the stories his father used to tell him and Mikoto when they were kids the Uzumaki were a vengeful clan that went after those that separated them from their family. His father also lied to him when he asked if there was even the slimmest chance that there was at least a handful of Uzumaki still alive. He too wanted to see his friend happy and blood related family would most definitely make her happy; the Aburame and the Uzumaki even planned on becoming hunter ninjas just to take the freedom to search for any Uzumaki, they just needed to either become jounin or turn sixteen.

At the same time he couldn't abandon his father in his time of need. The chunin felt a hand on his shoulder and he suspected that it was his mother; he didn't look at her, merely keeping his eyes on his father's prone form.

Konoha needed all of its able bodied ninjas now more than ever; the symbol of power, the Hokage, was out of commission and the entire council, civilians included, were also now weaker than new born babies but in critical condition. The village was in chaos; stores were being looted and people were being murdered in cold blood, all because there was no all controlling force to tell them otherwise. It was like common sense had been flushed down the drain when the decision making body of the village had been incapacitated. Shinobi were being run ragged trying to maintain order.

Now that the clan heads were unconscious it was up to the next in command to take over for the time being and in the Aburames case it was Shino that was to become the next clan head. The black haired boy gently brushed her hand off his shoulder and stood up; he silently left the hospital room to see what he could do to return Konoha back to what it was. Kakashi, the temporary Hokage, had ordered for the clan heads replacements immediately to fortify the borders of the village and ensure that clan mates on long term missions were called back.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **An underground laboratory**

 **Hidden Sound village**

 **Grass country**

A shirtless boy with spikey black hair sat down on a table with his legs crossed and held up both of his hands to his side. Thin purple veins began bulging on his skin, from his neck to the tips of his fingers. He ground his teeth in concentration and activated his doujutsu, the sharingan, to regulate the flow of the chakra in his body; the red eyes changed colour as the purple veins crept up to the corners of his eyes, the reds became black and the blacks became red. There were numerous sparks of electricity crackling over his body, singeing his black pants and scorching the reinforced table.

"I…can't…hold it…" he whispered as arcs of electricity flew off his body but were restrained by a vague blue bubble of chakra that covered the table and the boy on the table. Sasuke roared in agony and the cursed mark popped, leaving painful red welts all over his neck and his back, before the nature chakra stopped entering his body, effectively ending his effort in using his cursed seal. The electricity stopped and Sasuke collapsed backwards, panting for air and closing his eyes in frustration at his failure, among the many other failures since he arrived in Sound.

Orochimaru hummed in thought as he watched the pained child sulk and Kabuto began writing on a notepad. "It seems Mikoto's _Berserker mode_ really did slice most of his tenketsu. I thought we fixed him up but it seems that her chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra are still burning his chakra points."

"But sir, haven't we operated him and removed any residue of foreign chakra?"

The Sannin looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "I suspect that the nine tails chakra adapted and disguised itself as Sasuke's chakra. It would be especially easier seeing as the fox's chakra is much less denser than Sasuke's but still as poisonous to the body. Think of it like a weak ghost that can hide from being detected but is stronger and more prominent when it takes control of the victim."

"That would mean that we have to drain all of his chakra and force him to replenish his reserves from scratch." The bespectacled medic said worriedly. "Won't that kill him, sir?"

The snake summoner scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Do I look like a care if he lives or dies? When we fix him and he gets stronger I take his body, or at least his sharingan, period." Kabuto bowed and turned to the door when there was a cautious knock on it. He walked over to it and opened it slightly, peering out and smirking slightly when he saw that it was Karin. "Can I help you, Uzumaki?"

The girl fiddled with her fingers, bounced on her feet with barely suppressed excitement, but at the same time foreboding, and tried to look over the medics shoulder out of the other medic but was barred when Kabuto shifted his body in front of him before she could see Orochimaru monitor Sasuke's pulse with two fingers to his left wrist and his eyes on a wrist watch. "Old man Naruto wants to see lord Orochimaru." She sharply looked to her right, the direction of the main door into the underground network of labs, then quickly added. "And…he's with Mikoto." After hearing this the grey haired medic gulped thickly, he was about to ask her for more information but she ran back to where she had come from, a large, eager smile in her face as she glided away. "I'm sorry! I really want to see him!"

Kabuto growled and yelled. "Wait!" but she was already gone. He cursed her under his breathe; couldn't she control herself around that old fart?

"What is it, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, suddenly appearing behind his assistant.

Kabuto gulped and said. "Lord Naruto is here-"

A smile came to the Sannin and the man clapped his hands together. "Right on time; I need to ask him a few questions to ask him about his time in Iron country." He prepared to pass his apprentice but stopped as Kabuto blocked his path. His smile became sinister as he asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Sir…he's with Mikoto Uzumaki."

" _Shit_." The scientist cursed and the other scientist nodded in agreement. "I need to get out of here." The man hurriedly said and began rushing around the lab, picking and pocketing random instruments into storage seals on his clothes, perspiration forming on his head and his yellow eyes wide in horror.

There was another knock on the door and the mad scientist froze. He swallowed thickly and slowly faced the door; Kabuto was shaking like a leaf in a storm and was slowly edging away from the door, despite the frosty glare from his master.

Another knock announced that the person was still behind the door but somewhat not impatient. Though they sounded more like canons that were shot into the sky during the funeral of an important dignitary; Orochimaru felt his hands shake.

The door eased open and he shakily smiled at one of his teachers, Naruto the Cursed Maker. The red head beamed widely at the younger man and brought him in for a tight hug. "Orochi my boy, how are you? How long has it been? A month? Two?"

"It's-uh-been a week, sensei." The aforementioned 'Orochi' winced as he felt his arms creak as the man tightened his hug.

"A week huh." He separated from one of his three part-time students and dusted down his shirt. The double S rank groaned when a pair of hands yanked the back of his shirt, he looked over his shoulder and said. "Karin, child, I need to have a quiet discussion with Orochi. You and Mikoto should go and get to know each other." He ruffled both girls red hair genially with a big smile and ushered them out as well. He rolled his eyes when he caught Kabuto slowly inching to the door, he sharply nodded to the door and the medic ran out without looking back.

Naruto personally closed the door, clicked the lock and placed his hands behind his back. He breathed in slowly and let it out slowly; sounding like he was struggling to get a grip on his anger, Orochimaru silently stood in place and frowned to the ground. He knew when not to put up a fight; Naruto had been a big influence on his life and the old Uzumaki also had a hand in teaching the Sannin, so he knew just how strong Naruto could get but the problem was that he had only seen a small _taste_ of Naruto's rage, and thankfully it wasn't on him. Putting up a fight would just worsen his punishment, and kami knew how many times he had been punished by his part-time teacher.

It was best if he got it over with and moved on.

"Tell me, child," Naruto started as he turned to his left and began walking around the spacious lab, his burning purple eyes briefly looking at the instruments the snake summoner used before moving to another one. Orochimaru stayed in place and listened to his mentor speak. "What did I tell you and your teammates about keeping secrets from me?"

The black haired man gulped and replied. "That we should never keep secrets concerning you."

The double S rank, far exceeding what the snake man, hummed affirmatively with a nod. He stopped beside Sasuke's now sleeping form. "What classifies as a secret concerning me, Orochimaru?" after hearing his full name the Sannin winced, like a great weight had been dropped onto his shoulders.

"Family, sensei."

Suddenly he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and the Sannin's heart almost jumped out of his throat. "Why didn't you tell me my granddaughter was alive?" the younger man quietly allowed his head to lower and his eyes to droop, Naruto hummed again but this time shook his head. "I expected this sort of thing from Jiraiya, not from Tsunade and definitely not from you, Orochimaru."

The snake man's shoulders lowered and he muttered. "I'm sorry, sensei."

"Your well past sorry, child." he patted the deathly afraid man's shoulder. "But I won't punish you now; you're still useful to me."

Orochimaru fell on his knees and bowed, placing his forehead on the ground before his mentor. "Thank you, sensei."

Like a switch had been flicked the red head smiled warmly and ruffled the younger ninjas head familiarly, "Oh calm down, Orochi; my punishments aren't that bad." The man got to his feet again, making sure to hide his eyes while he discreetly rubbed at the tears in his eyes. "How's my sword?" he said as he walked to the door and past his two relatives. Karin was his distant grandniece and she had been regularly visiting him in his shop every once in with Orochimaru. It wasn't very often that he visited Sound.

The scientist followed after his teacher, glaring at Karin and Mikoto to stay where they were but the stubborn Uzumaki disregarded his silent threat and ran to their grandfather. "She's still screaming, sensei. We had to put silencing seals around her door."

Naruto shrugged and stopped in front of a solid bronze door of his creation at the very end of the corridor. "I need you two to stay here, and you, Orochi, I want you follow me but make sure you stay back."

"Understood." The man nodded curtly and Naruto pushed open the door and quickly shut it, after the snake man entered with him.

They were immediately assaulted by a horrifying scream.

Naruto signed for the Sannin to stay guard at the door in case the two younger Uzumaki tried to peek in. His eyes turned behind him and the tormented wails cut off sharply. The room was as roomy as the Hokage's office with no windows or any other exit point, merely shiny black marble walls and millions of golden chains coming out of the wall at the far corner of the room and wrapping around a bright red and black sword jammed into the ground that had a pair of red eyes on the sparkling blade.

" _ **Master! Master! You have come back to take me!"**_ the sword began quaking violently against its golden chain prison, shaking and creating small tremors as it struggled to free itself. _**"Master I beg you, release me! Master please!"**_ the eyes began tearing up as Naruto stalked to it, the shaking reduced and it now only shivered in anticipation, eager to be reunited with his weapon. As Naruto got about four feet away from the shaking weapon the sword rippled, like it was under an illusion, and transformed into an ageless white haired woman in only silky soft red robes. She was in a kneeling position with her hands inching towards his feet but the secure chains that were wrapped around her arms, torso and her feet kept her back. Naruto couldn't see her face but from the way her waist length straight white hair was shaking he suspected that she was crying. The man dropped onto one knee and slowly, gently ran his fingers through her hair, he could feel her quiver under him and her sobbing intensified. The Uzumaki almost regretted imprisoning the sentient sword.

Almost.

"I need you for one more battle, Blood, and then I would release you from your oath." He said lowly and the woman lurched away slightly, shocked at what he said, then looked up at him with adoring red eyes and her small red lips pursed tightly before she bowed to him again and shook her head, her hands still trying to reach for his feet.

" _ **My life is yours master, I would gladly die with you."**_ She proclaimed with her head low.

"Regardless, this would be the last time I imprison you-"

" _ **Master is most merciful! Master is most kind! Master is most benevolent!"**_ She screamed.

"But only if you tie yourself with my family line again."

" _ **But-but…but master…isn't my Lady Kushina…dead…?"**_ she hesitantly asked, fearing the red heads wrath if she said the wrong words.

"I have found my granddaughter-"

" _ **Kami be praised! I would walk to the ends of the earth if I could only kiss her feet!"**_

"She's outside the door." Her head snapped up and she beamed at her master, exposing small needle-like canines and the rest of her pearly white teeth. "First we need to kill Uchiha Madara." Then just like that her smile was wiped off her face and the vampire shared a determined gaze with Naruto.

The Blood Empress blade was a one edged weapon that was as old as the earth. It was said that she was cast from the underworld for attempting to kill Yami, the goddess of the underworld. The vampire had been roaming the earth, ravenously eating any human that crossed her path, until she was successfully restrained by a combination of the four, five, six and seven tailed beasts before they collectively sealed her into a lake in Hidden Darkness, where her haunted wails could be heard, begging and pleading to be set free, vowing that her saviour would be the most powerful creature on the planet. More than a millennia of screaming, forever young and partly sane, and a nameless samurai ventured into the darkness shrouded country to claim her, as per the stipulation his father gave him before he could inherit the family wealth. The samurai dove into the pitch black lake, following the hasty urging from the person people called _The Lady of the Lake_.

Blood was a vampire, that much was obvious given how she looked and the regal way she carried herself, and she treasured power above everything else; as long as you were strong enough to wield her then she would eternally follow you, even to death. The samurai that had first claimed her was not strong enough to control her but she kept her vow by making him the strongest warrior, the only problem was that since he was not initially strong enough to use her then she began subtly reaching into his psyche and wrestling control of his sanity to her, essentially making him her slave. The nameless samurai became immortal, a side effect of using Blood the Vampire Empress, but he was merely a brainless zombie, raiding and killing without remorse until he encountered the island of Uzushio.

The immortal samurai had carved a path of destruction through every ninja that came to him, trying to preventing him from crossing the sea to their precious home. Until she encountered Naruto and the immortal vampire fell in love. The legendary Uzumaki was only a sixteen year old jounin wielding only a pair of kunai but the level of skill she saw the male display, and his superior mastery over his bloodline was more than enough to convince her that she had finally found the only person strong enough to wield her. After a long week of non-stop fighting between the immortal samurai and the Uzumaki jounin, with his family watching from the side lines because Naruto hated being distracted during a fight, the sword submitted.

Initially Naruto rejected the idea of using the sentient sword but caved in when his family kept on reminding him that he was still an Uzumaki without a constant blade, even though he could easily create a hundred swords. Months of stalking Naruto from the shadows and sneaking into his tent to simply watch him sleep finally paid off and Naruto permitted her to be his weapon.

After that point Naruto essentially cemented his place as an S rank ninja, to be increased to double S rank in later years, but the Dualism user preferred sending the ultra-loyal vampire weapon to investigate and contain creatures of immense power that were terrorizing communities, which was why he didn't have Blood with him on the day Kyuubi attacked Konoha, something he still regretted. Blood's loyalty didn't allow her to stray more than a few centimetres away from her master after her master's daughter's death and her close proximity to him stopped his life cycle, making the Uzumaki immortal. Losing Kushina made immortality very unsavoury for Naruto so he chained her in Sound, for Orochimaru to regularly feed her packets of blood. She had been promised to be released when Naruto died and that thought alone drove the vampire to hysteria; hence why she kept screaming for years' un-end until Naruto finally returned to claim her.

The Cursed Maker had combatted against a fellow double S rank and that fight had drawn out for more than two weeks, and fighting for that long was not something Naruto wanted, so he was pulling out all of his secrets to end Madara.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the chains unwound from around her body, allowing her to lunge at him and wrap him in a tight embrace. She clinched her eyes shut and her body rippled again; Naruto deftly caught her by her handle in his right hand and hovered his left hand over the blade, constructing a solid black sheathe as his hand passed over her blade. He slung the weapon over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Madara Uchiha was leisurely walking towards Sound, his ringed purple eyes glowed evilly. The very ground trembled beneath his feet and a concentration of toxic beast chakra constantly funnelled into his body through his back as the tailed beast chakra he absorbed from the Gedo statue augmented his body. The earth burnt with each step and the eleven black balls of concentrated energy revolved around him like satellites. In his left hand he leisurely dragged Killer Bee by his white hair; the man was battered and beaten, barely breathing and hardly conscious with one arm missing and both of his calves sliced off. He fought valiantly against the undead double S rank after Madara had teleported to Kumo to retrieve him but he was still no match.

Much to the Uchiha's disappointment.

Still, he would rip out the eight tails from the Jinchuriki's body after he finished absorbing the other tailed beast. Then the nine tails was next…

He just hoped that the last Jinchuriki's grandfather was as good as Itachi kept saying, or else there was nothing to stop Madara from destroying the planet and travelling to another planet.

 **Authors note**

 **That's that about that. A friend once mentioned that** _ **this**_ **Naruto is the strongest one I've ever written, followed by the Naruto in 'The Blonde Swordsman'. What do you think? Of all the different kinds of Naruto's I've re-created which one is best? Tell me in a review!**

 **If this story intrigues you and you want to see more of it then drop a review, send me a PM or hit me up on Tumblr** _ **ghost – of – foy**_ **, or you can do all three! I will post an excerpt of the next chapter on my Tumblr for all to see but only if anyone wants to see it. Either way, check me out on Tumblr! I've got lots of interesting content, trust me.**

 **I think that's it. Drop a review, would you so kindly, stay safe and I will see you on the flip side.**

 **Foy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

CHAPTER 6

"Look, Orochimaru, I don't want anyone coming near me and Madara during our fight; I don't know how far specifically but I'm sure I want you guys as far away from us as possible." Naruto said with his eyebrows furrowed, staring out from the roof of the Sound leaders tower to the billowing multi-coloured chakra that was slowly tearing a path through the dense forest towards the Hidden village slash experiment storage location. His purple eyes hardened and his mouth was set in a neutral line, never wavering from his incoming opponent as his right hand tightened on his weapons sheath while he cracked each of his left fingers. The black haired Sannin, the last Sannin to be punished but wasn't to be punished yet, nodded slowly at the command from his superior as he looked from the chakra pileup that flooded through the forest, leaving in its wake decayed, charred or burning foliage and creatures stubborn enough to not run away. Madara was still a black speck at the focal point of the storm of chakra, testament to how far he was and how gradual his walk from Rain was, but his chakra could be felt even all the way in Sound.

It was enough to create a separate black cloud that spanned miles around the Uchiha far into the sky, blue and purple lightning crackled through it. For people with strong sensory abilities, like the last few Uzumakis, the chakra from the seven tailed beasts and the tainted, corrupted chakra of the ancient Uchiha felt like staring at a fire storm that the mere smoke could sear off flesh from bone. Karin, a strong sensor in her own right, was so afraid that she was visibly conflicted on whether or not to hide in a secure lab or stand behind her grandfather. Mikoto didn't look like she was faring any better but the proud girl hid her discomfort better than her distant cousin. The chakra was so potent to these sensors that it could even be smelt, and when asked to be described they would simply say that it smelt like death.

 **Death**.

This didn't make the Cursed Maker happy; it was one thing to house the tailed beast, it was another to house at most three without succumbing to their collective madness but it was another thing entirely to have seven, with the eighth in his grasp and vying for the beast of the ninth. That combination could only create one thing.

The Jyuubi.

The ten tailed beast was well recorded in the still intact, subterranean libraries of the Uzumaki clan, hidden under Whirlpool Island; this library was so secret that there was a _decoy_ library for those that attempted to steal from it located on the shores of Lightning country, just before entering the sea of whirlpools. In the main, _real_ library it was said that the ten tails was spawned from a great tree that once grew at the very centre of the continent, this tree only had one fruit, called the chakra fruit, and this fruit grew too ripe and fell of the branch, into the hands of the most regal, most respected female in all history.

Kaguya Otsutsuki.

This woman ate from the fruit and took all the chakra, ascending her from being a simple princess to that of a _goddess_. She was able to create and destroy with a sweep of her hands, or so says the relic scrolls, and it was also written that she was the lone force that stopped the eternal state of war that the elemental nations had seen since man first discovered how to kill. The sentient tree would have been content to wither away into nothing as the years grew by but got angry when the princess proclaimed herself to be the greatest force on the planet, which was true at that time, and wanted to prove that point by felling the _Great Tree_ with one sweep of her hand.

Needless to say that the tree fought back, from each of its ten roots spawned ten tails and all of its branches, shedding the lush green and red leaves, merged together to form four tentacles, separate from its tails. The tree grew one horrifying black with gold sclera eye that shone down on the earth with hate and malice. The scrolls were a bit sketchy on the description, one Uzumaki scholar said that it took the form of a great white dragon, another scholar said it was a golden lion, one even said that it remained as a tree but with the tails for mobility; though despite all these disagreements they all agreed on the fact that it had ten tails. The world at that time did not have chakra so the humans cowered in fear away from the great beast, until Kaguya spent years combating the former tree turned tailed beast until it was vanquished by sealing it into her body and taking all of its power for herself. The power was too much for her, as seen by her two sons, born from an unidentified man, and they saw how the power was corrupting her so they fought their mother for more than a hundred years and finally won, sealing their mother into a heavenly body called the moon and dividing the beasts into nine separate tailed beasts while the empty vessel turned to stone and disappeared forever.

Until the day Nagato summoned it with his rinnegan to house the tailed beasts he and his organisation captured.

The world did not need the return of the ten tails, and they most definitely didn't need it to be sealed inside the body of a mad Uchiha. The threat of Kaguya using the remnants of her chakra in the ten tails as a means to break out loomed over the world as well, another problem Naruto needed to mentally prepare himself for.

That was why he didn't always enjoy the perks of being double S rank; he was the last living double S rank that they could depend on, and one that people knew very well to have an arsenal of weapons, skills and jutsu at his disposal. He could already feel the weight of expectation being weighed on his shoulders; if he lost then the world had a very slim chance of surviving. It was a cocky remark, it was the truth. Naruto had destroyed the whole Akatsuki, he sent fear into the minds of Nagato, Itachi and Konan, he was so strong that people raised no resistance when he deals down his punishments on them.

Hell, he was able to disable a room of high ranking ninjas with his _Killer Intent_ alone, further driving his point that there was no competition for him besides another double S rank.

"I want you to make sure no one comes near us as well, this shit is about to get real and I don't want any casualties…unlike last time."

A sharp frown crossed his pale students face. "I understand sensei. I will also make sure there are no external interferences."

"Thank you." Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzo were both at least low S rank in their own right and he would admit that fighting both at once gave him a definite run for his money, but the first ever double S rank he had fought and the only other person he didn't hold back for was his close friend and father to his late son-in-law's student, Hatake Sakumo. They were about twenty then and were in a highly competitive rivalry with each other, so when Inuzuka Satori, Sakumo's former teammate, proposed that they have a friendly spar in training ground eleven. It should have been noted that any spar between rivals of their calibre was never going to be _friendly_. The fight started off slow until each combatant blocked out every outside distraction and focused merely on making their opponent submit, they never knew that the sheer power of each strike, jutsu and super chakra cloaked form was destroying about half of Konoha. If not for a well-timed kick to the face by Sakumo that sent Naruto halfway to Hidden Star the Nidaime would have been forced to intervene.

It ended with a draw.

This time Naruto didn't have the luxury of ending the battle with a draw; it was either win or lose, but he would prefer it if he won.

"Uhm…grandpa…?" Naruto eyes flicked to his granddaughter to silently tell her that he was listening; it was possibly the first time Mikoto had seen her grandfather this serious up close, excluding when he promised pain on Jiraiya. "Why don't you want us close to you two during the fight, maybe a few yards away is good." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the figure of doom that slowly trudged closer.

"Tell them." He said to his snake summoning pupil and Karin and Mikoto listened carefully; Kabuto wasn't with them because he was doing emergency evacuation procedures for the citizens of Sound, something Naruto ordered him to do.

Orochimaru bridged his fingers together and explained. "Naruto-sensei's chakra is strong enough to manifest chains that can hold down the one to seven tails with little to no problem. That means that the chakra emitted from his body constantly needs to flow back into him or it would poison anyone near him, especially when he is using a jutsu. That is why he prefers storing parts of his soul and chakra in his creations; to lighten the load. Simply said…his chakra is equivalent to that of the Kyuubi's; it would kill you if you are exposed to it for too long. You might survive, seeing as you are regularly exposed to dangerous chakra, but I can't say the same for others." The Cursed Maker continued analysing his opponent, trying to think of what's best to use to beat him, while he idly motioned for Orochimaru to continue. "Madara's chakra is toxic in on its own. Not all people are able to house tailed beasts, despite what people think; only special people with special chakra can do that, but seeing as Madara is taking in a constant supply of beast chakra his own chakra, alone, can rival Naruto-sensei, who is able to hold down seven tailed beasts at once. The chakra both of them will emit will most definitely cause adverse effects to the environment and will probably negatively mutate anyone near it."

"That's why I need to push him to a remote area, but where is remote enough…?" Naruto hummed quietly, just loud enough for his student to hear him.

"I always thought that if you and Lord Sakumo fought in Suna Konoha wouldn't have been affected." The Sannin supplied.

The Cursed Maker shook his head. "No, I can fight there but I'd prefer a place that gives me equal control of all elements and faraway from people…"

Orochimaru thought silently and scratched his chin, the two younger Uzumaki contemplated as well but they drew blanks, until Mikoto snapped her fingers. "There's a mile of free land north of Fire country…or…space…?"

Something clicked in Naruto's mind after hearing the tentative suggestion and slightly bent his right knee, springing forward unexpectedly and soaring through the air.

The Uzumaki crashed into the ground more than a dozen yards away from the Uchiha, creating a shallow crater under him. The man switched his grip on his sentient sword so that to tip to the hilt jutted out from under his left arm and his right elbow was crocked forward, the summoned black sheath melted off the body of the one edged vampire blade and both user and sword called their first jutsu, as Madara lifted his blood red sharingan orbs to look at his equally legendary opponent.

" **Blood sword extension."** Their voices echoed, despite the disastrous noise coming from behind Madara as he continued stalking to Naruto, and Naruto swung the blade in a smooth semi-circle, blunt side leading and leaving bright red after images in its wake. After the motion a quick flash of red flooded before him and the densely packed trees before his crater, sweeping away the trees in a violent gust of red wind. The attack raced towards the Uchiha and a small smirk etched onto his face at the sheer amount of power used to send it over; he crossed his right arm over his torso, seeing as his left was being occupied in holding the faintly living eight tails jinchuriki, and a purple skeletal chest manifested around him. The red storm of demonic blood and chakra smashed against the chest and the smirk widened into a full on grin; an excited, mad grin that made his eyes enlarged as he fought with the chakra to stay in place. He lifted his right arm and a single black ball of concentrated chakra that was revolving around him like a satellite shot down from above him and exploded as it met the sword attack. Madara crossed his right arm over his eyes as the ground shattered from the almost atomic blast, he squinted his sharingan to see through the bright light that resulted from it and barely managed to keep his feet in place while still keeping the toxic beast chakra flowing into him in check.

The gusts of wind settled down and he dropped his arm to look at his opponent. He realized that the reason the Cursed Maker had sent the deadly attack was to clear the packed foliage before them, leaving the ground partly flat and unoccupied by even the smallest of stumps.

"Well I am impressed, Cursed Maker." Madara said deeply, his voice easily carried over to the aforementioned man. The last of the tailed beast chakra finished entering his body and he lifted Killer Bee up to face the red head. "For that little display I shall take you seriously." His purple eyes glowed evilly and the back of the eight tails holder neck flipped open like a tent flap and steady stream of beast chakra entered Madara's chest, the siphoning of the eight tails didn't take as long as the rest, seeing as it took merely five seconds to complete. The Uchiha dropped the dry body of the dead Kumo ninja and Naruto's frowned deepened.

"You will have to forgive me Bee." He said lowly and sheathed Blood onto a newly manifested sheath on his back.

"Let us see if you are truly worth my time." Madara said.

There was tense silence between them as they stared each other down, fiery purple clashing against evil ringed purple eyes. Ninjas as far as Suna and Kumo, who made sure to keep their distance, quietly observed the soon to be clash of titans, most of them closed their eyes and offered their prayers for Naruto; no one wanted to imagine what would happen if Uchiha Madara won. The whole world quietened down, as if even the very earth was fixated on the fight, and they all drew a collective breathe as both double S rank shinobi clapped their hands together, the sound resonating far and wide, and began flipping through handseals.

 **Authors note**

 **I apologize for the short chapter; I just barely managed to type it down. Yes, I could have posted a new story (and oh gee wilikers I have a few new stories) but…it's hard to explain. It just doesn't feel** _ **right**_ **posting it now, idk. I feel like I should at least finish this story (** **Cursed Maker** **) and** **Ink Heart** **before I start an entirely new story. Hope you understand :)**

 **Follow me on Tumblr** _ **ghost-of-foy**_ **!**

 **Vote in my poll for which universe Naruto in Ink Heart would go to when the first story is over with. Check my profile and vote for for where you want to see our insane scientist go to next. The name of the sequel is Bad Heart...stay with me...and...I said stay with me...he...hey, hey...its not going to be what you expect :D**

 **Don't forget to drop a review, will you so kindly, and I will see you on the flip side.**

 **Foy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh hey there, new chapter here. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing, and don't forget to R &R!**

CHAPTER 7

" _Water release: Great Uzumaki tidal wave."_

" _Fire release: Great Uchiha phoenix fire."_

The two opposing double S rank held up the last hand seal, a right handed _half ram_ , up close to their chins and spat out their respective attacks, patented by their individual clans. Water and fire slammed against each other with the strength of a hundred elephants and the ground shook under the strain of the stream of attacks, steam exploded around and washed back to their respective casters, throwing the whole landscape into thin whiteness and having both legendary shinobi focus on sustaining their attacks as well as keeping a firm grasp of the ground by using chakra to hold them to the ground. Almost at the same time, a twinkle came to both ninjas eyes and they shot forward, still having their opposing natured attacks firing unrelenting from their mouths. They ran forward, straining their powerful muscles against the attack the other was sending but refusing to let up even a little, each step resulted in a small crater fracturing the ground under their feet until they were about ten feet away and they cut off their attacks at once.

Naruto grit his teeth and surged forward, his purple eyes on fire and determined as he caught sight of the new rinnegan holder speeding towards him. He cocked back his right fist and closed all of the tenketsu in his body for the a split second, which was long enough, and as he got close to the Uchiha he reopened them and punched forward; Madara copied his motion, using as much tailed beast chakra in his grasp to thrust his hand forward, palm open. The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly when his doujutsu caught the abnormal fall and spike of the other man's chakra, signalled when he saw every chakra point shutdown and reboot, faster than the blink of the eye, and he reinforced his arm as fist met palm.

 _Thud!_

 _Boooooooooom!_

The result of both appendages meeting was cataclysmic; the ground between them broke apart and there was a massive blast of chakra around them, shredding at their tough skin but not leaving any marks because of their remarkable recovery. The force of the blow repulsed both of them a few metres but they stubbornly powered forward again and engaged in a once in a lifetime hand-to-hand fight. Naruto slid aside from a knee to his stomach and thrust his palm to the other man's chin, which was slapped away and countered with a spinning elbow strike to the face. The Cursed Maker ducked under the blow and as he rose up with an uppercut; Madara leaned away in the nick of time, grunting when the fist slightly clipped his chin and leaving behind a quickly healing scorch mark. His left leg snapped to Naruto's side and Naruto raised his forearm to block the attack, throwing forward five punches to Madara's chest which were hastily blocked. The Uchiha saw an opening and capitalized on it by sweeping at Naruto's legs but the other man purposely left the spot open; he hopped up a little, missing the swung leg, and came down with a firm heel kick to the top of Madara's head.

It connected successfully and the attack threw the Uchiha away, his truth seeking balls followed after his body, and Naruto quickly followed after. Madara rolled on his side numerous times before he smoothly got his feet under him and flipped backwards three times as Naruto came down on him with unrelenting punches, which met the ground and left behind shallow holes. The rinnegan holder skidded back to his feet and muttered, just as Naruto's fist closed in on his unprotected face. _"Almighty push."_ An invisible force quickly expanded away from his body and Naruto was blasted away into the air. As the Cursed Maker soared in the air he slapped his hands together and pushed the mixture of _yin_ and _yang_ chakra under his feet, a paper plane with rockets manifested under him and he surfed the air back down to his target.

Madara stood in a firm stance as sweat rolled down the side of his head, he grit his teeth in frustration. _'I did not anticipate him to be this fast and I certainly didn't think he would recover that fast.'_ He hopped away as Naruto smashed back to the ground with a punch, destroying the ground and having the Uchiha cross his arms, using gravitational forces to repel the rocks that threatened to crush him. _'Zetsu told me he was able to hold down seven tailed beasts with ease, with the eight and nine being a little challenge, so why isn't he using his chains yet?'_ Time moved to a crawl before his eyes as he focused on the Cursed Maker, who did not stand back up fully but tilted his body forward and prepared to run at him, the deep frown on the Uzumakis face making the Uchiha glare in suspicion. _'If I do not take this seriously, if I drop my guard for even the slightest of moments he will defeat me.'_ the duo engaged in another blindingly fast sequence of taijutsu attacks. Their limbs moved in blurs of speed, each connecting blow sounding like cannons and each block sounded like hammers hitting solid steel. Naruto slammed his fist against the others chin twice and Madara returned the favour by driving his knee into the others chest. There were only a few true attacks that met but despite the bruises that began growing on their faces, which their regeneration healed dutifully healed only for them to spread again after another blow.

Madara had fought his own fair share of Uzumaki in his lifetime and each one was not as challenging as the one he was battling with presently. His sharingan had negated everything they could do and they fell like every other opponent, but when it came to Naruto he was on a whole other dimension.

It was like fighting Hashirama all over again, this time he had the power of eight tailed beasts and the rinnegan at his disposal, and he was still having trouble. If he was going to be honest he had _never_ seen or experienced the first physical attack Naruto used; the one where he shut down all of his tenketsu and reopened them again. It had forced him to use the body augmentation ability of the rinnegan as well as the gravitational push on his palm to fully stave off the attack, all amped up by tailed beast chakra. He knew that it was a variation of opening the sight chakra gates but at the same time it was almost as brutal; closing the tenketsu, even for the quickest of moments, resulted in the flow of chakra over the body to be bottled up inside and when it opened again the rapidly accumulated chakra exploded outwards to the target. It was extremely dangerous because one could not simply close the tenketsu and open them fast enough before the whole body imploded, which happened at least ten seconds later, depending on the base amount of chakra in the persons reserves and the speed at which they can recover lost chakra. The attack was similar to Tsunade's chakra blows. The added fact that it was the first time he was fighting a person with the coveted Dualism release bloodline made the Uchiha even more excited.

They slammed fists together powerfully and were again repulsed away from each other. Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped away several times as two truth seeking balls shot down from the air and honed at him, one exploded on the ground while the other stubbornly followed after him. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he stayed in place, in a ready posture, and just barely flipped over the ball as it soared beneath him, his right hand held to the ball and at the centre of his palm was a glowing blue storage seal. The truth seeking ball was summarily sucked into the seal, he rolled on the ground and when his eyes faced Madara again he levelled the hand at him and shouted.

" _Release!"_

There was an audible crack and the ground shook as the ball shot out of his hand. Madara smirked sharply and called two more balls, noticing that he couldn't control the returned ball, and forced four purple blades to manifest from the balls, slicing apart the casted ball effortlessly. The Uchiha growled and purple Susanno armour manifested around him, grateful that his superior Uchiha blood affected the rinnegan to be able to use most of abilities of the sharingan, and more than a thousand writing white chains burst out from the ground and wrapped around the chest of the skeleton that protected him and squeezed with all its might. The man studied the chains from inside the Susanno carefully, noticing that instead of the blue chains that Zetsu insisted that Naruto used they were coloured white. Naruto held up both of his hands to the sky, black and white chakra rolled in each hand, and he cupped them over his head and he shouted.

" _Dualism release: Ramen bludgeon!"_ the chakra in his hands mixed together and extended high into the air, forming a blue club that could just barely scrape the sky.; Naruto grit his teeth under the weight and brought the gigantic weapon down on the Susanno. Madara cursed under his breathe and held his hands up as well, two purple Susanno arms reached up to block the attack but the heavy weapon broke through and smashed against the chest with earth trembling force, cracking the armour but not breaking it.

This was enough.

The white chains, made completely out of spiritual chakra, broke through the small holes in the defence and wrapped around the mans body, restraining his arms and squeezing the air out of him. One of the thousands of chains unwrapped from him and punctured the back of his neck and the Uchiha roared in rage when he felt the one tails being forcefully dragged out of his body. Naruto planned to use the almost intangible spiritual chakra to wrest the tailed beast out one by one and seal them away for the time being, seeing as the chain could both directly enter the person and restrain with its overpowering spiritual presence, while the physical chakra chains could hold the person but not enter the body, unless it included deadly force that _will_ draw blood.

Madara's rinnegan glowed and he yelled. _"Almighty push!"_ the chains shattered and his right hand pointed at Naruto, who looked on in shock at the sheer strength behind the ability, and growled. _"Universal pull."_

"Gah!" Naruto choked as an invisible force wrapped around his throat and pulled him to his opponent. Madara's hand gripped the other mans neck and he clutched mercilessly, a grisly grin on his face and his ringed eyes shining joyfully at finally having the Cursed Maker in a bad position. Naruto clawed against as the Uchiha lifted him off the ground. The red head spat and bit stubbornly at the hand, his teeth grit in effort and glaring blood and hate at the Uchiha, until, "Step _off_ bro!" His left foot snapped upwards and solidly nailed Madara under his chin, releasing him and having him flip backwards back to his feet. The red head spat to the side looked up in time to catch a downward double chop smash from a fully manifested purple Susanno courtesy of the Uchiha wielding the rinnegan.

The landscape was delved into thick, palpable silence as the Cursed Maker was crushed by the twin fisted attacks of the giant purple warrior.

Miles away from them Orochimaru hissed under his breathe and created more clones to spread out, skimming the edges of the fight zone to make sure no curious ninja ventured close to disturb the two fighters. He had already pushed away more than a few people from going close and he was being run ragged at dissuading Iwa ninjas, especially those close to the Tsuchikage, from getting a closer look. They had binoculars and telescopes, a few people even had the privilege of knowing distance based jutsu or doujutsu, like the Hyuuga clan. That thought was not what the student of the Cursed Maker's concern; he was given the job of keeping people from getting chakra poisoned and he was going to do that. There was already a thick cloud of chakra that domed around and over the fight zone that was severely killing off the creatures that formerly inhabited the area, and once when he was too late to intercept a Konoha hunter ninja he watched as the masked Inuzuka get burnt alive from within with the combination of Madara's and Naruto's chakra, as well as the tailed beasts. He would have to make sure Naruto didn't hear about it, so he carefully buried the remains of the unfortunate ninja.

Madara brought down both of his fists again and again, creating deeper and deeper groves into the ground. Striking the spot with as much tailed beast chakra and brute strength as his Susanno could hold, mercilessly bashing down without remorse. The Uchiha snarled and unsheathed a purple blade from the samurai-like guard of his completed Susanno, using it to slash and destroy the area Naruto was in. His anger began to subside and he began cackling evilly, revelling in the swift victory over the double S rank as he continually destroyed the area; it was the third hour of their continued fighting and it was getting harder fighting Naruto.

He cracked a grin and stopped pummelling the spot Naruto was on.

"Do you see, Cursed Maker? I am the pinnacle of power! I am the one that stands above all, including kami! Not even you, a filthy Uzumaki _**brat**_ , can even dream of defeating me!" he yelled at the smoking crater. His eyes far from sane and the wide, deranged grin on his face, the man lifted his arms to the sky and the air thickened with energy, even the cloudy sky spiralled above him, with him at the epicentre of it all. The truth seeking balls hovered around him, now seven in number, and a cloak of sparkling white energy shrouding his body, covering him in a white robe with eight black 'commas' around his collar and another eight in a circle on his chest. A hooked staff manifested in his hands and he cackled evilly, power and energy exploding around him in toxic waves, charring the earth and breaking it at the very seams. Madara slowly lifted off the ground and hovered into the air, his staff raised and pointing at the sky as he rumbled for all the world to hear. " **I am Madara Uchiha, and I. Am. god!** "

The sky darkened as the sun set in the horizon after his declaration and the pale moon shone, looming over the world like the mad Uchiha that hovered in the air. He looked at the moon with his purple ringed eyes and a small frown twitched on his face before it returned to a full bloomed grin.

' _I still need the nine tails before I attain full power.'_ His eyes looked down at the burning crater that Naruto lay in. He could still feel chakra ebbing from there but it was too weak to pose any threat to him, he shook his head and laughed boisterously. "So this was your last hope, a feeble old man with nothing more than legends and myths to his name!?" He thrust his right palm, his free hand, down and forcefully yanked the man from the hole using one of the rinnegan abilities at his disposal. Naruto shot to his hand and the Uchiha crowed at the state of the man; black eyes in both his eyes, two fractured femurs, dislocated elbows and shoulders and a shattered sternum. The world watched on in horror, struck with fear to the ground at the weak state of the old Uzumaki; unarguably the strongest man on the planet had been reduced to a pile of breathing bones and bruises. "You've lost, Cursed Maker. Now you can do nothing as I take the Kyuubi from your pathetic granddaughters body." Naruto remained silent, breathing in and out haggardly and struggling to look at the Uchiha with half-lidded eyes.

Madara slowly tightened his fist around the neck of the Uzumaki and his grin grew impossibly wider when the light finally left Naruto's eyes, and his body became limp.

 **Authors note**

 **Is this the end of the world?**

 **Has Madara finally gotten what he wanted?**

 **Am I going to be a dick and end the story here?**

 **You'll just have to wait and see :)**

 **Don't forget to drop a review on your thoughts, opinions and criticisms, they are always welcome and will be very much appreciated. You can also find me on Tumblr under the username** _ **ghost-of-foy**_ **.**

 **Foy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: there will be cursing.**

 **Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 8

' _Where is his sword…?'_ Madara wondered to himself and he swiftly looked over the cooling form of the Cursed Maker. His rinnegan scanned the body once and his grin reduced slightly; he knew very well of the infamy of the dreaded Blood Empress blade and he had searched far and wide for it to use against Hashirama but had given up and chose to use the Kyuubi instead. The man grew suspicious and carefully looked at the dead man in his hands; all the tenketsu stopped flowing with chakra and the reserves had leaked down into the earth, typical signs of death as observed by a doujutsu. He looked deeper, making use of an X-ray scan to see through the man to his internal organs and he bellowed when the timer of the bomb that was in place of the man's heart clicked to zero…

…And the soul infused _shadow clone_ , which alone could substitute for a true living being if not for the fact that it was still a copy of Naruto, imploded, forcefully dragging Madara in closer with force before blasting the Uchiha higher into the sky with fires that scorched unforgiving and a shockwave that violently resonated through the mad Uchiha, enough to unsettle his very bones.

He plummeted to the ground and smashed straight through, head first and burned beyond recognition.

A yard away from the crater Madara had been laying waste to, close to the rim of the hole, a figure crawled out from the ground and panted when he fully got out, gasping for air as he placed his hands on his knees. "Ugh my achin' hip." He stood up straight and stretched, he winced when a sharp crack ran through his body, from his toes to his elbows. He grumbled tiredly and scratched his cheek, smacking his lip and strongly resisting the urge to create a cup of steaming hot coffee to slurp down. "I'm really getting too old for all this shit." He muttered as he leisurely jogged to where his opponent had landed in, knowing fully well that a simple bomb wouldn't be enough to take down Madara.

The man had indeed taken two or three blows from the blue Susanno of the mad Uchiha before he could switch with a soul infused clone and hide away, but it was mainly the immortality granted to him by his lordship over Blood that sustained his life. The fact still remained that even though he couldn't die when his sword was close to his body, he could still feel pain from being crushed under continued attacks. Admittedly, when he dropped the sword after Kushina's death his natural life cycle continued again; he grew older, despite his Uzumaki heritage, so that still made him an immortal old man that looked no older than thirty.

The moon was shining bright enough to illuminate his path and the wind that blew cooled down his body but he still quietly seethed. "Those Akatsuki kids were playing with fire. I knew nothing good came from gathering all nine beasts and I warned them too, but did they listen? NO. Don't listen to the sixty four year old man; he's too old and senile to know the difference between a ticking time bomb and a motherfucking heart attack." Blood silently listened to her master rant, trying her best to share in his pain by listening to him release all the load he kept in him. "I mean, why the hell did that Nagato brat think it was a good idea to threaten the whole world with the _fucking_ ten tails? And why the _FUCK_ did those other _brats_ follow him, did they think he would succeed? There is no way you can toy with the ten tails and succeed for kami's sake!" A fair distance away he could see the form of a man slump out of the hole in the ground, half his body burnt off but healing again, even his robe remained clean and reformed. Naruto growled. "Why did I even humour those kids? I should have shut them down when I had the chance."

" **Master…if I may speak…I think I should be brought into this fight."** Blood the Vampire Empress muttered to her master in her humble but still very demonic voice.

Naruto nodded curtly and unsheathed her, reaching over his left shoulder with his right hand to do so. "It seems so." He clasped the sword tightly and a thick blue chain wound down from the darkness of his sleeve and connected to the base of the sword; Blood took this as her cue and she in turn connected to her master and the blade turned a deep purple, a combination of red demon chakra and blue Uzumaki chakra. The man twirled the chained weapon in his hands as he jogged faster to the healing man, who was panting for air on his knees, tightly gripping the hooked staff to keep him upright and glaring bloody death at the Uzumaki who stubbornly refused to die. The connection between master swordsman and submissive vampire blade was one that linked their minds and their actions to perfection, making it that the thought of the master was the thought of the servant; it was also a sensation that placed the one edged vampire blade in a state of utter bliss, so much so that she would willingly challenge kami if she knew that it would please her master.

History dictated that Blood was, once upon a time, the goddess of blood, slaughter and chaos. She had been overambitious and challenged Yami, the goddess of the underworld, to a fight for the throne of the dark world; she summarily lost to the dark chief goddess and was kicked out from the underworld, replaced with a new goddess that used to serve as her handmaiden, by the name of Jashin. Her hold on her domain was stripped from her and she was cast out to the land of the living. Though, given her nature as a vampire, Yami took pity on her and allowed her to keep her domain over blood, in order to survive in the new plane of existence she was being dropped on. This piece of information, though twisted and made into myths over time, was not hidden from mortal knowledge; the priests of Demon country even have scrolls upon scrolls of Blood that wrote of her creation as a weapon to her rejection from the underworld. Jashinists all over the world that had worshipped her long before they were even _referred_ to as _Jashinists_ sought their first god out to further serve her. These priests were summarily killed by Jashin until only those loyal to her remained.

Thought regardless of the fact that most people were well-versed with the history of Blood the Vampire Empress and whether or not they knew of all she could do, ability-wise, not many people knew of her level of control over the blood of mortals and demons…

…But first Naruto needed to get even a small drop of the blood from his opponent, and after that it was all over for Madara.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

" **Yes, master."** The sword replied in a thick, sleepy voice.

As Madara began to get back to his feet Naruto bolted to him in a single leap and brought down Blood to slash across his Uchiha opponent. The rinnegan user lifted the staff and sparks flew as the demon weapon and the sacred creation clanged against each other. Madara grit his teeth and engaged the other man in a deadly dance of sparks, until he felt a pulse in his body, his sensory abilities going crazy with warnings, and he lifted up into the air as white chains erupted out from the ground. This was the second time the Cursed Maker had manifested chains from the environment without using handseals, he noted. The chains stubbornly followed him and he zipped around the air away from them, suddenly his Susanno armour spread around his body again and the chains were successfully repulsed. The man in the Susanno clapped his hands together, despite the staff, and his glowing blue armour of chakra followed suit. Naruto clenched his teeth as he analysed the celestial armour before he crossed the dull side of his sword across his chest when multiple human sized missiles launched from the chest of Madara's Susanno. The sword glowed with a mixture of white, black and red chakra and just as the explosives got closer Naruto said.

" _Demon Dualism: Cursed Toy Ninja."_

The chakra that had been gathering in the sword burst around him to form a transparent blue cube, that easily took the blast of the missiles without chipping off. The cube rumbled and from the sides two rectangles spurt out, one on each side besides the top and bottom. Naruto clapped his hands, the purple chains around his arm clanked as he did so, and two longer rectangles slid out from underneath the cube before another smaller square fizzled into sight onto of him. The Cursed grunted as more and more missiles were launched at him and slammed mercilessly against his armour but he didn't cease concentrating. A shiver went down his whole body and the grotesque monster shivered with him, smoothing down the sharp edges of the to form a well-defined head wearing a featureless white mask. The four arms around its body became long sleeved arms with black gloves covering the hand. The torso became a flak jacket and the legs became thunderous black ninja pants that went down into black open toed boots.

All in all it looked like a monstrous ninja.

' _What the hell is that thing?'_ Madara wondered and ceased his attack, though he instinctively forced the left arm of his Susanno to shield its head from a massive, demon wind shuriken that had seemingly manifested out of nowhere. The created weapon dissolved as it clanged against the blue armour of the Uchiha, but not before the chakra that was used to summon it wafted onto the Susanno, tuning the arm crimson red and creeping closer to Madara. The Uchiha hastily disconnected the arm before the foreign demon chakra could take over him. His eyes returned to Naruto but what he saw was a fist to the face. _'How did he get in?!'_

 **Authors note**

 **All I can really say is that I'm sorry for the short chapter, this story is taking much longer than it should and I'm stretching myself thin on all the things I'm doing all at once. I could just barely get this much done before I need to jump back to another project of mine, then another and another. The cycle goes on until I get my shit together. Hopefully you guys accept my apology.**

 **See me on Tumblr** _ **ghost-of-foy**_ **for amazing content like stories (both fanfiction and** _ **non**_ **-fanfiction), poems and the occasional drawing (I do that when I'm bored and not in the mood to write).**

 **Stay safe and I will see you on the flip side.**

 **Foy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I made a mistake in chapter 7 by saying that Madara's Susanno was purple while instead it was** **blue** **. A kind reviewer was gracious enough to point it out for me. I corrected it in the last chapter but I forgot to notify everyone about it.**

CHAPTER 9

It was miraculous that at this point in the fight Naruto was still able to pull off stunts that could briefly stun the death defying Uchiha. Of course he was able to analyse them and counter for most of the part but that didn't stop him from wondering why it was during this fight that he was learning abilities that he needed a few extra days to fully master.

Then it was all tied together with the Uzumakis sword skills; this was the fifth time he had to replace his staff of power, with the Blood blade slicing through it with each powered support from her master. They were already fighting well past the realms of regular mortals, and there were stories and myths revolving around the Cursed Maker that Zetsu had informed him of. One said that Naruto was kissed by kami; another said that he was deity posing as a human. Madara was tempted to believe them all, especially with the added fact that in spite of two hours of continuous battling between them he had been unable to tag in even a small scratch on the Cursed Maker, while was sporting bruised ribs and a broken left heel, which were both healing slowly. The Uchiha was just grateful that those wounds weren't caused by the vampire sword, or else all his years of planning would go up in a blaze of glorious fire.

Though, again, with all the skill and strength of the Cursed Maker, Madara Uchiha could not for the life of him understand _how_ Naruto appeared _inside_ his Susanno and _how_ with all his efforts he wasn't able to throw the man away, even as the eight armed Cursed Toy Ninja fought against his Susanno. The only guess he could come up with was that the vampire demon chakra he infused in the demon wind shuriken ( **AN: Fuuma shuriken. I forgot to clarify in the last chapter** ) had given him a small open window to rush through the nay impenetrable defence. A quick spark flashed through his purple ringed eyes as he ducked a knee to his chin and drove his fist into the mans unprotected stomach, the first tag in two hours, thrusting the man back but Naruto regained control in the air and created a paper plan to stop him from leaving the blue armour. The Cursed Maker launched right back to his opponent but an invisible, but very solid, force slammed his right arm, where his weapon was held, and he was thrown off his plane but not long enough, since he created another one and had the former one explode.

He felt sweat drop from his head as he looked around. He was sure that it wasn't a gravitational attack that had hit him; his eyes zeroed back on Madara and the Uchiha grinned evilly at him before the Uzumaki felt a quick pulse, like the environment had turned black and white then back to normal less than half a second later, and a solid punch reached his cheek, shattering the bone and even dislodging a few teeth from his mouth. Blood spurted from his mouth as he again was thrust off his created but held back from escaping the Susanno by a well-timed gravity pull, which suspiciously didn't come from the rinnegan holder. Naruto spat out a few loose teeth from his mouth and his purple eyes looked around frantically for the cause of the attacks; he could already feel his teeth re-growing and his cheek mending. The pulse caught him again, the world flashed black and white then returned to colour, and there was a savage clubbing blow to the back of his head that most definitely broke the back of his head, snapped his neck and another blow, whether a kick or a punch he didn't know, smashed into his sternum and fractured it.

The man was prevented from falling out of the armour yet again but his right arm was stretched out to his side, he felt a fist wrap around his wrist for sure that time, and then two black rods manifested from thin air above his arm and was summarily stabbed through his shoulder and elbow, preventing him from moving and suspending him in place. Fingers grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him up, his senses were blaring madly this time but he remained confused by the situation, until Madara flew up close to him with a head cleaver in his hands. Naruto's head lowered as exhaustion from having his chakra leached from him got to him and he observed the Uchiha from behind his overhanging red hair, studying the situation as best as his hazy mind could allow him.

"What the hell did you do to me…?" He growled in a quiet voice, glaring at Madara with bloodshot eyes.

The other man chuckled at the vulnerable position of the Cursed Maker. "Wouldn't you like to know." He lifted the weapon above his head and brought it down on the chained arm of the Cursed Maker. There was a violent spark of light that blinded the rinnegan holder briefly and the crackles of light fell around them, some falling on his invisible assailants and that was when a shimmering form caught his eye. He saw a flash of purple eyes and long, uncontrollable, spikey black hair.

' _Invisible clones? Why have I never heard of them before?'_ the Uchiha rubbed his pained eyes, while Naruto looked to the side, at his sword arm and muttered. "Blood, now."

" **Yes, master!"** the sword shouted and as Naruto let go of the weapon it morphed back to its human form, this time in a different attire than her time mourning her separation from her master in Hidden Sound; she was in a short white dress that barely passed her mid-thigh with a red lines crossing each other over her chest and back, there was sliver segmented armour covering her arms and legs, winding down to her wrists and ankles but never passing them, she also wore thick red boots and thick brown gloves that blacksmiths were known to use when handling hot objects. Her blaring white hair was tied into a loose bun and her face was paler with white powder, her small lips had red lipstick on them, further making her chin-length white fangs more noticeable and also clashing well with her dreaded red eyes. The two final fixtures to her combat clothes were the white cloth wrapped around her forehead that read _Cursed Maker_ and the purple chain that connected _into_ her back and her skeletal system.

The vampires left arm shivered and transformed into a version of her sword form as she swiped her sides, cleaving through an unseen clone and making the Uchiha wince at the backlash. Blood shared a sensory pulse with her master so when the world flashed black and white then back to normal she anticipated the devastating punch in time to slide aside and jam her arm through the clone's heart, dispersing it. There was another hum in the air and the demon vampire snapped her right leg to her side, destroying a clone and throwing it into another clones, which she dispelled by throwing her arm, connected back to her body by a red chain different from the purple one that connected her to her master, which sliced through the clones head. She pulled her arm back and continued her onslaught with a sleepy look in her eyes, while Naruto tiredly kept track of her movements with one tired eye open. A sword pierced above him and his faithful servant caught him in her arms before he could fall, both levitated in the air under the strength of the demon vampire. Blood had her arm turn back to normal and her brown gloves carefully wrapped around his torso, careful not to agitate the wounds to his neck and sternum that refused to heal, and a black feathery wings burst out from her back, careful enough not to tear her short white dress but violent enough to rock the Susanno enough to throw it off concentration, allowing the Cursed Toy Ninja to thrust two hands through its chest and tear it apart, further disorientating the mad Uchiha, who was still recovering from having her clones dispersed by a demon weapon using demon chakra. The added pain of having his Susanno, which in on itself was hard to keep corporal, as with every other Uchiha with the Mangekyo, torn to shreds by the multiple armed monster that Naruto had created gave him a splitting headache.

The blue chakra that used to be the Susanno fizzled in the air, leaving Madara to levitate in place and for Blood to flap carefully in the air, her master in her arms. The vampire looked down at her weak master with sad red eyes and mentally commanded the massive ninja to open its hand for them to land on the palm. She spread her wings over them as they landed on the hand, and her thick brown gloved hands grabbed the chakra rod on his shoulder and ripped it out; Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and braced himself as the other one was torn out from his elbow. After he had been rid of the rods he could feel his chakra flow easier, although he was a little low in the reserves, and his fractured cranium, neck and sternum kicked in as his immortality trait gotten from his servant quickened his regeneration. He got to his feet and Blood fell onto her knees before him, flapping her black wings every once in a while as her body shook with anticipation.

"You've done well." Naruto said with a swift smirk. He patted her head and the vampire shivered in pleasure, aided by the intimate connection with her master that connected directly to her skeleton. She folded her wings and they disappeared in a flurry of black feathers before she leaped onto her feet, her body shifted into her sword form and Naruto deftly caught her in his right hand again, the chains wound back around his arm securely as he got down to one knee and prepared himself as the giant ninja hand he was on set itself back and hurled him straight at his opponent.

Madara shot back as Naruto flew at him and three black balls shot down to the Cursed Maker with purple blades jutting from them. Eight large kunai thrown by the incoming eight armed ninja stabbed into two of them, making them explode with tremendous force, while Naruto lifted his left arm to the attacking ball, palm open and rolling with black and white chakra, and yelled.

" _Demon dualism: Reverse paper bag!"_ Out of his hand burst a net made out of sparkling light that summarily swallowed the truth seeking ball. Naruto landed on the contained weapon of mass destruction and shot to Madara again, who was trying to keep his distance from the dangerous Uzumaki; this was getting out of control. As his feet left the netted ball it fell to the ground harmlessly before dispersing, leaving Naruto to fly through the air to his Uchiha opponent. The wind whipped against his cheeks and he held Blood in a reverse grip to his side whereas his other hand was fisted in front of him, like how the superheroes flew in the air in the comic books sold in Suna and Kumo, although he didn't know how to fly without the use of a paper plane.

Out of nowhere Naruto threw his blade forward and the deceptively long chains around his arm unwound as the weapon soared further away to Madara. Smaller black wings sprouted from its handle and propelled them forward fast enough to close the distance between Uzumaki and Uchiha. The rinnegan holder used his staff to slap the demon weapon away but was then met with the unforgiving kick to the face from the double S rank grandfather. Stars burst in his eyes and the foot stayed in place as they plummeted from the sky. Naruto called back his sword and as the mad Uchiha's back met the ground with terrible force, enough to shake the very foundations of any human settlement in a thousand mile radius, he stabbed his sword down through the Uchiha's neck, cutting through the neck bones and sheathing it half-way in ground with a blood smooth chilling slicing sound.

There was a short silence at the abrupt stroke before it was broken by the explosion of white chains from the Cursed Makers back that dug through the chest of the Uchiha. The Uzumaki released the sword, as Blood made sure that her control over Madara's blood prevented him from using his rinnegan, hopped backwards off the Uchiha and held the _ram_ hand seal. The man closed his eyes as he frowned deeply before they flashed open and he yelled.

 _Demon dualism: Multiple Iron Fortresses of Heaven!"_

Chakra seeped out from his body, black and white chakra that melded with each other like water and oil, before there were eight bursts of power as cages appeared, the same ones he used to seal the Iron Sand using Kazekage puppet when Sasori had attacked him with it. The grandfather made sure to stare Madara in his horrified eyes as he counted down under his breathe, only for them to hear.

One. He yanked out the one tailed raccoon from out of the Uchiha's chest and threw the dizzy tailed beast into a cage, ripping control away from its former jinchuriki. He attempted to summon sand to escape the cage but all bodily movement left him.

Two. The two tailed cat followed suit, gasping as her back hit the bars of a solid cage. Her body froze in suspended animation but her active mind kept moving as she watched the legend himself, Naruto Uzumaki, tear beast after beast out from the evil Uchiha.

Three. The white chains stabbed into Madara's gasping body and ripped the turtle beast out. The spiritual chains stayed around the beasts thrashing body until they left as the turtle was cast into a cage.

Four. _Slam!_ The cage forced the beast to remain still.

Five.

Six.

Seven. At this point Madara was a writing pile of pale, crippled flesh with weakly glowing eyes. The insect didn't pull any sort of fight as the celestial chain restrained his body and the confined space ensured he didn't move as well. The Uchiha's skin sunk and his body became paler and paler as the sword in his throat ensured he survived the process of losing all the tailed beasts, but it was still taking a toll on him. The chain between Naruto and Blood clanked against the contrasted colour of the white chains, looking more like a small purple snake swimming through a sea of bigger white snakes. Madara wheezed in pain, his mouth falling open and his ringed eyes becoming useless as the superior demon blood control kept them in check. The control didn't even allow him to move his arms or legs, leaving him in a forced spread eagle position as his cloak of energy flickered off and his staff went with it, leaving him shirtless but in baggy black pants, without any shoes.

Eight…

The octopus roared as it escaped the shell that used to be the mad Uchiha but was still fully held down by the chains, and further rendered motionless by the heavenly fortress. Naruto released the handseal but instead of dropping his arms he crossed his forearms to form an 'X' and Blood, in her sword form, nodded to the command, and stopped blood flow into the rinnegan eyes completely. Then seemingly from another command she increased the blood flow, making sure to filter out chakra so Madara wouldn't use the doujutsu, and the ringed purple eyes bulged from their sockets, filling up with more and more blood until the eyes couldn't take it anymore and they burst like overinflated balloons.

 _Aaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!_

Madara's scream echoed around the deathly silent landscape, piercing the ears of the silent tailed beasts and sending chills down their backs. Naruto's purple eyes, smouldering with toxic fire, looked around at the caged beasts and then down to the dying Uchiha, who was just being kept alive by the regular flow of blood from the demon vampire.

Naruto slowly walked up to him and the crunch of the ground against the Uzumakis sandals signalled his approach, making the Uchiha silent. The Cursed Maker regarded the former legend with an angry gaze and his _Killer Intent_ fell on the other man like a bag of boulders, scorching hot boulders that sealed his mouth shut and drove terror of pain and death unimaginable through his body in violent torrents, increasing his blood pressure.

He saw his body get burned.

He saw maggots eat his flesh.

He saw wild animals feasting on his festering carcass.

At that moment he found out that the colour of deaths eyes were purple, before his heart exploded in his chest. His blood filled his lungs and rushed up through his throat, flowing down from his mouth unhindered. He choked pitifully and looked for whatever strength he could to crawl away from death, even though he couldn't _see_ death. Death was able to make a blind man see ways he could die, that was enough reason to run away from death. But he couldn't; the demon weapon was pulled out from his neck and more blood pumped out from his body, leaving his body like he was a balloon deflating.

Naruto coldly watched as the once proud warrior that was able to level mountains and kill all life in a country with the flick of his wrist died of choking on his own blood. The white chains that flailed in the air returned back to Naruto.

The Cursed Maker closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and then he grunted as a sword slid into his back and out his chest, piercing through his heart. There was a playful chuckle in his ear and Zetsu said. " **I'll be taking those beasts** , thank you very much." He pushed more and his eyes curved upwards in glee. "And don't worry, Mikoto **would die a very painful death**." He didn't count on Naruto driving his elbow into his head and throwing his chained sword after his airborne body, stabbing into his own chest and pulling him back. The red head lifted Zetsu up into the air with the sword and a sinister smirk settled on his face.

"Got you." He said and smiled widely. "Don't think you can get away from old man Uzumaki that easily." Zetsu attempted to melt through the blade and escape through the ground but Naruto tutted and blue chains escaped the sword that wrapped around the plant creature. "Now how should I punish you…?" he hummed to himself as the sun rose behind him.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Special Medical Facility**

 **Hidden Sound Village**

 **Grass country**

Mikoto ground her teeth and glared at Kabuto, who didn't want to look at her. "I don't understand…why can't I-we-" she corrected when she heard a small cough at her side; Karin really wanted to be included in what the small gang of Uzumaki were doing. "Go and see our grandfather." They were in the receptionists desk in the main lobby of the hospital, more than a few doors and stairs away from where Naruto's room.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and examined a clipboard. "Lord Naruto needs as much time as possible to recuperate from his long and strenuous fight."

"I know that, I want to know why you're keeping his _family_ away from him." Karin nodded curtly in agreement and Kabuto sighed tiredly, rubbing his throbbing forehead with his fingers.

"He specifically requested for only 'trained medical personnel'"

The Uzumaki growled, and slowly reached over her shoulder for her dual-splitting katana but stopped when a cold, scaly hand clasped on her shoulder. She whirled around and took several steps away from Orochimaru; she would never get used to seeing him as commonly as she did in the last few hours. From learning that the rogue Sannin was a student of her grandfather and also learning that said Sannin feared her grandfather more than he possibly feared death. He was being much too comfortable for her, so she made sure to keep her space when he entered the room, especially with the way he kept eyeing her. One would think that as soon as Naruto entered the room the old, sadistic and blood thirsty Sannin would disappear, leaving a man that would turn into a pile of edible putty that would graciously thank the red haired old man for stepping on him. Orochimaru didn't even hide how much he idolized Naruto. It gave her the creeps.

Her glare became more heated when she saw a black haired boy walk out from behind him, wearing nothing but a brown shirt that exposed his chest and baggy black pants. The Kyuubi container could feel her hands inching closer to her sword, just as Sasuke slowly reached behind him to unseal a pair of kunai. The snake man hissed in amusement and clapped his hands.

"I'm sure we don't want to fight here, sensei is still recuperating."

"You two keep saying that but still demand I-I mean we-go and see him." Mikoto put her foot down and Kabuto shook his head in exasperation. Karin sidled up to her cousin and jutted out her chin in defiance.

"Yeah and why are there eight separate chakra signatures in his room? I'm sure that three capable hands are more than enough."

Kabuto looked away and muttered. "Three capable hands are never enough."

"What was that?" Karin asked with her eyes narrowed in suspicion and Kabuto shrugged silently, sliding behind the desk of the receptionist. If not for Naruto's influence on the snake man Hidden Sound would have just been a chain of villages to store experiments and abandon at a whim, but the Cursed Maker had threatened to _end_ Orochimaru if living conditions weren't above average. Hence why there was a hospital, school, or even an active shinobi ranking, in the hidden village.

"Mikoto, Karin, you two need to be a bit patient. Sensei always likes to heal slowly. Just give him time." Orochimaru said lowly and glared at Sasuke to keep quiet, but the Uchiha ignored the threat.

"What makes him so special that the hospital had to be evacuated to the shelter medical facility?" he met his snake teachers venomous glare with his own. True to what he had said the place was devoid of any life besides the four ninjas downstairs and the 'recuperating' shinobi with eight 'capable' nurses upstairs. The patients and most of the staff were instructed to carefully transport their things to the backup facility that was to be used in case of emergencies. It got under the two younger Uzumakis nerves because they didn't even get a glimpse of their grandfather when he arrived at the facility.

"Lord Naruto needs as much free space as possible." As if on cue there was a loud crash upstairs and four repetitive thumps in the wall before silence. Them the thumps began again, faster than the last one and more frantic, then another loud crash. It seemed that the crash came from directly above them. "See what I mean? I'm surprised it took him this long…" the bespectacled man murmured quietly.

"That's it! I'm going to check on him!" Mikoto yelled and ran up the stairs, Karin followed after and Orochimaru surged after them, snakes as arms and ready to restrain the two Kunoichi. The former Konoha Uzumaki flipped against the wall, watching as a cobra waft under her face, landing on the snake and using it as a spring board to climb higher up the stairs, while Karin ran up faster, making sure to duck her head before the snake could clamp down on the back of her neck. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch, spun it in her palm and stopped in a reverse grip before jamming it under the white snakes chin, using its pain to rush up the stairs after her cousin. "Grandpa!"

What sort of torturous things were they doing to him? Why didn't they her want to see him? Was he in bad shape? And what was that noise?

The thudding sound lightly rocked through the walls but not enough to shake the foundations, she followed the sound and Karin finally caught up to her when she skidded to the door where the aforementioned vibrations were coming from.

Then came the sounds.

 _More! More! MoRe!_

 _Thump! Thump!_

 _Harder! Yeah! That's it! Right…there…!_

 _Master don't stop! Oh kami please don't stop!_

 _I-I-I can't hold on!_

 _I-I-I-I…!_

 _Don't pass out on me; I'm not done with you yet._

 _Crash! Bang! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

 _My lord-My lord-My lord…More…Please…PlEaSe!_

Karin's kunai fell from her hands and clattered on the ground as both of their mouths dropped. Mikoto had her hands to her mouth and steam blasted from her ears, her eyes were as large as saucers and her fellow Uzumaki didn't look too good either; Karin was swaying on her feet, red faced and five seconds to pass out. Orochimaru chuckled and masterfully tuned out the sounds of his teacher purging all the tension in him, something Naruto called Post-Apocalyptic Fight Stress Release. An overcomplicated way of saying that he wanted to get laid _badly_ after a life or death situation he had experienced. He only pulled out all the stops after those kind of fights; that meant that the fight with the Akatsuki was much less under him, but the fight with Danzo and Hiruzen had him take a week off duty, not because he was gravely injured but because he was a young man that wanted to get laid. Thankfully the man didn't just go about humping any creature that moved, but saved up to release his wild side after a savage fight.

The Sannin grabbed their shoulders before they could pass out and pulled them away. When they got back to the receptionists area Karin fell onto her knees, her arms hanging limply by her sides and her eyes catatonic and empty, while Mikoto rushed to the nearest potted plant and threw up.

"I can never unhear what I have just heard." The red haired medical ninja whispered.

The sword wielding red head pulled her head out of the pot, her face pasty and her eyes woozy, before her cheeks bulged again and she threw her head back into the pot.

"You two are overreacting-"

They spun to the speaker, Sasuke, and spat. "Overreacting? Overreacting?!"

The Uchiha remained unthreatened as he nodded. "Yes, I once walked in on him _doing_ _it_. Easily the worst day of my life." His face darkened and he clenched his fists. "There were bodies _everywhere_." He closed his eyes when he felt them water, the fire in Karin and Mikoto was doused after hearing what the lone avenger had said.

"I'm so sorry…" Karin said quietly. "We didn't know-"

"No you didn't!" Sasuke shouted, a tear drop fell from his eyes at his outburst. Shadows crept up under his eyes as he looked anywhere but at them. "No you didn't…"

The noise stopped and this threw the three younger ninjas back to the memory of listening, and to Sasuke _seeing_ , the sagely old Uzumaki tear apart multiple unfortunate (depends on you look at it) women. Sasuke sharply marched out of the hospital, fearing that if he heard anymore he would break down in tears; Mikoto jammed her fingers into her ears and was hurriedly muttering "It's all a genjutsu. It's all a genjutsu." Hoping that if she believed hard enough, that this was all an illusion from a sick, twisted person. Meanwhile Karin finally succumbed and passed out while in a foetal position.

Possibly two hours later, Mikoto warily looked at her chipper, happily grinning grandfather with bloodshot eyes. Her body was shaking and she twitched at any slight movement from the oldest living Uzumaki. Karin though could not look at him. Both girls yelped when the man clamped both of their shoulders, tried to leap away from the dangerous man but failed when the deceptively strong grasp on them held strong.

"How about I see what you can do with your _Berserker mode_ , kiddo." The poor girl gulped. The Uchiha turned to the oldest Uzumaki with a stubbornly raised chin, and they all knew who the old man wanted the girl to test it out on.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" The black haired boy asked, and a sinister smirk crossed Naruto's face when he heard the question, vaguely aware of what the boy meant but not completely sure.

"No, dear child, you haven't."

At that very moment, high up in the blackness and void of space, Zetsu floated inside a room sized box with an extension of Naruto's soul constantly assaulting their sanity.

 **Authors note**

 **That's the end…or is it…? Nah I'm joking, that's it. Tell me what you think in the reviews. You can also find me on Tumblr** _ **ghost-of-foy**_ **, but that's only if you want…**

 **Want something more from the Cursed Maker; maybe another story centred on him or anyone else in the story? Then let me know in a review!**

 **I hope you stay safe and I hope you try out my other stories! :)**

 **Foy.**


End file.
